LOVERS WHO UNCOVER ve
by lenore4love
Summary: Cuando estás decidido a dejarte caer en seco al precipicio... cuando una persona especial está decidida a dejarse ir en una caída libre hasta lo mas hondo del barranco. Buscando migajas de vida y amor en el fondo de un precipicio y siendo arrastrado por el ser amado hasta lo mas bajo. La cuestión de todo esto es ¿Hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar?
1. Dolor

**N/A: Hola querida gente de fanfiction, otra vez aquí su servidora con una nueva historia larga, y sip, esta historia originalmente es un one shot pero verán, tras haberlo escrito no me lo pude sacar de la mente.**

**Ese fanfic de apenas 9 paginas me taladró tanto la cabeza hasta que me orilló a dedicarle su propio fic largo, no sé si llamarlo **_**spin-off**_** o **_**full versión**_**, el punto es que es la versión extendida de Lovers Who Uncover el que si algunos ya leyeron saben de qué va y quien no lo ha leído, no se preocupen no es necesario para entenderle a esto, como ya dije esta es la versión completa. Para no marearlos más solo me resta decirles que disfruten esta historia y si están deprimidos… prepárense para hundirse aún más en su tristeza.**

000

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Dolor

"_Hoy me lastimé de nuevo_

_Solo para saber si aún puedo sentir_

_Me concentro en el dolor_

_La única cosa que es real"_

_Johnny Cash - Hurt_

Era el día número 100 en la supuesta nueva vida de Lovino Vargas y el muchacho castaño de ojos obscuros solo podía decir que en su nueva vida todo era una pintura llena de claroscuros. Era una imagen monocromática y Lovino Vargas odiaba la falta de color.

Al salir de la clínica de rehabilitación con una discreta maleta colgada al hombro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar los tonos obscuros del aburrido paisaje que le rodeaba… gris, blanco, negro; los tonos de la sobriedad y los tintes de su realidad. De nuevo, los odiaba todos.

Lovino sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó de mala gana hasta la parada del autobús tras haber estado treinta minutos en la puerta de la maldita clínica esperando a que alguien pasara por él, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie iría optó por regresar solo a casa; le daba larguísimas caladas al cigarrillo desesperado por consumirlo por completo, se concentraba en las formas que el humo creaba al salir de la puntita incandescente y tiraba la ceniza viendo como esta se la llevaba el viento sin esfuerzo alguno.

El autobús por fin llegó al paradero y el muchacho tiró el filtro del cigarro sin molestarse en pisarlo para apagarlo, subió y la gente apenas reparaba en él sin embargo el moreno notaba a todos y la patética existencia que cada pasajero representaba, con sus caras aburridas, sus ojos vacíos fijos en las ventanillas, las charlas sin sentido que pretendían llenar los huecos de los insoportables silencios.

Lo odiaba… odiaba las escalas de grises que eran la personificación del conjunto de esas vidas sin sentido, odiaba el zumbido de los cuchicheos… odiaba estar ahí y en cualquier otro lado.

Tomó asiento hasta el fondo del autobús y se dedicó a imitar al resto de la gente, mirando por la ventana como si realmente lo que había en el exterior le importara. Así pasaron cerca de 45 minutos hasta que el autobús tomó una ruta por una bonita calle en la que se alcanzaban a ver vecindarios flanqueados por casas de paredes blancas y tejas rojas, jardines podados con niños que jugaban en las aceras y otros más paseaban en sus bicicletas mientras que las amas de casa se contaban el nuevo cisme de la cuadra.

Lovino tocó el timbre del autobús indicando su parada y apenas puso un pie en la calle se sintió asqueado; fue un milagro no haber dado arcadas de asco en el instante en que empezó a caminar por aquellas calles en las que siempre se sintió como un inadaptado.

De nuevo todo era blanco y negro, de nuevo todo se le antojaba insípido y un tanto repugnante. No pudo evitar acentuar la arruga en su entrecejo cuando llegó frente a la puerta de una casa en específico, tocó el timbre y esperó al tiempo que escuchaba una voz cantarina que decía que abriría enseguida. Al momento en que la puerta se abrió Lovino vio casi en cámara lenta como el gesto risueño de su hermano menor Feliciano se desvanecía, las comisuras de sus labios siempre sonrientes perdían fuerza hasta convertirse en una expresión de extrañeza y un poco de tristeza.

-Hermano- dijo en un hilo de voz Feliciano -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con el mismo volumen en su tono.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, estoy bien gracias por no preguntar ¿y será que puedo pasar a mi propia casa?- dijo el mayor de mala gana queriendo entrar pero Feliciano no se movía.

-No nos avisaron que hoy te daban de alta- dijo de nuevo el menor sin borrar esa cara de extrañeza.

-Pues tal vez es porque nadie atendió el teléfono una semana entera o no quisieron hacerlo… quien sabe- contestó el otro castaño empujando a su mellizo para que lo dejara entrar, Feliciano cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio unos pasos rápidos hasta Lovino que iba camino a las escaleras hasta tomarlo del brazo.

-Te extrañé mucho- le dijo con la voz cortada sin soltarlo haciendo que el mayor se volteara

-Si claro, por eso me visitaste todos los días- contestó sarcásticamente Lovino soltándose de manera brusca.

-¡Ellos no me dejaron! Ni papá o mamá… no me dejaron ir a verte-

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que eres el hijo obediente ¿No te cansas de siempre cumplir con lo que los demás esperan de ti?- le preguntó viendo al menor bajar la mirada avergonzado.

-Me dijeron que era por tu bien- susurró Feliciano sin atreverse a encarar a Lovino quien soltó una risa seca y sin humor.

-¿Y _ellos_? ¿Dónde estás? Obviamente no organizando una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida- preguntó Lovino echando una mirada por la casa tan falta de color empezando a subir por las escaleras.

-Salieron a un evento- contestó Feliciano viendo a su hermano subir las escaleras sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lovino, de verdad te extrañé… hablo en serio- volvió a decirle el menor a lo cual el otro se detuvo antes de subir el último peldaño de la escalera, apenas le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Feliciano, un gesto que daba a entender que intentaba creerle.

Finalmente Lovino volvió a dar media vuelta y fue hasta su habitación que supuso estaría igual que el día en que fue obligado a internarse, sin embargo apenas abrió la puerta vio con disgusto que su cuarto parecía el de alguien más. La cama tenía sabanas y cobertores nuevos, los muebles no tenían ni una sola mota de polvo, había libros en lugar de sus viejas revistas, habían quitado los afiches de la pared y en su lugar colgaron una serie de cuadros con fotografías mediocres de paisajes que compras en cualquier tienda comercial, incluso habían cambiado la pintura y ahora su cuarto era de un _bonito_ color azul cielo… era como si hubieran intentado borrar todo rastro de su presencia.

El moreno soltó un gruñido seguido de una maldición, azotó la puerta al cerrarla y arrojó su mochila en una esquina, fue hasta su cama arrodillándose frente a ella buscando algo en la base de madera bajo el colchón, recorrió con sus manos cada parte de la base buscando algo; soltó una palabrota cuando no logró encontrar nada así que rápidamente fue hasta su armario lo abrió notando la ropa nueva colgada y sin ponerle la mínima atención buscó entre algunos cajones empezando a desesperarse, intentó aflojar una de las tablas del mueble pero al parecer había sido reparado así que le dio un puñetazo y fue hasta su baño buscando entre los azulejos flojos y detrás del tanque del retrete.

-¡Carajo!- gritó finalmente así que volvió hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella moviendo su pie derecho de manera nerviosa pasando así casi diez minutos hasta que volvió a levantarse para tomar su mochila y sacar sus pocas cosas descuidadamente sin importarle a donde fueran a parar hasta que dio con un estuche lleno de tiras con diferentes tipos de píldoras.

-Tendré que conformarme con esto- se dijo entre dientes tomando las pastillas de anfetaminas metiéndose tres a la boca y tragándolas con esfuerzo echándose de nuevo sobre la cama esperando a que hicieran efecto.

Poco a poco… con una tortuosa lentitud, todo volvía a tomar color, el blanco, el negro y el gris escurrían cual pintura dejando paso a los colores al tiempo que el ritmo cardiaco de Lovino se aceleraba y algunas risas involuntarias salían de su garganta.

Un caleidoscopio, en eso se convertía su habitación a medida que su cuerpo bullía de energía y necesitaba moverse para desahogar toda esa euforia que de pronto le embargaba junto con aquella ola de tonos rojo, amarillo, azul intenso que veía al cerrar los ojos y se hacían más brillantes todavía al abrirlos.

Rápidamente sacó de su mochila sus audífonos y empezó a reproducir una canción al azar. Los sonidos electrónicos hacían palpitar sus oídos y su cabeza, sus manos y pies se movían guiados por la energía y tenía que saltar, saltar, saltar hasta agotarse mientras que todo se iluminaba, todo volvía a ser perfecto, incluso reía ¡Por Dios, reía! Porque todo perdía sentido, todo se volvía una tontería junto con el dolor, el rencor y esa serie de malestares que lo acosaban siempre, se minimizaban hasta volverse una poluta de polvo en el aire que se desvanecía con soplarla dando cabida a la completa perfección, a un Edén mental.

El tiempo no pasaba, los relojes se detenían y él se sentía eterno, inmortal, por siempre joven… las horas se pausaban y nadie corría. Pausa.

-Hermano abre- Feliciano llamaba a su puerta desde hacía varios minutos pero Lovino no lo escuchaba así que no hizo caso de todas las veces que el chico golpeó a su puerta una y otra vez hasta que se vio obligado a usar la llave.

En medio de su trance Lovino vio a su hermanito entrar a su cuarto y se le fue encima en un abrazo recargando todo su peso en el menor.

-¡Feli!- dijo entre risas bobas aferrándose al otro castaño que dio un par de traspiés a punto de preguntarle a su hermano que diablos le sucedía pero no fue necesario pues inmediatamente vio el reguero de pastillas en la cama y sintió como un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta y el peso de del cuerpo de Lovino se multiplicaba por mil.

-Hermano… otra vez lo estás haciendo- dijo el muchacho ahora fijándose en la mirada impaciente del mayor que tenía el cabello pegado a la cara gracias a lo mucho que estaba sudando.

-¡Acabas de salir hoy! ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?- pregunto Feliciano zafándose del agarre tomando por los hombros a Lovino quien soltó una risa estúpida.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo- confesó el mayor meneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro tratando de gastar la energía que seguía desbordando su cuerpo sintiendo el latir desbocado de su corazón en la vena de su cuello, mirando divertido al horrorizado Feliciano.

-Es estúpido pensar que dejaré de consumir si me encierran con un puñado de malditos drogadictos, esos tipos consiguen lo que sea hasta de debajo de las piedras, son unos enfermos- dijo echándose el cabello hacía atrás respirando agitadamente.

-Tú estás enfermo- dictaminó Feliciano y apenas terminó de hablar recibió a cambio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo chocar dolorosamente contra la pared y mirar con miedo a Lovino.

-¡No me compares con esos jodidos _yonkis_!- gritó Lovino asustando a su hermano por lo mucho que alzó la voz mientras iba y venía con pasos rápidos de un lado al otro de la habitación acelerando más su respiración llevándose las manos una y otra vez al cabello peinándolo hacía atrás como una especie de tic nervioso.

-No entiendes, no entiendes, no entiendes Feliciano ¡Nadie entiende!- gritó como un desahogo a la euforia que sentía mientras se acuclillaba en el piso y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás todavía pasándose las manos por el cabello alzando la cara para ver a Feliciano que estaba cada vez más asustado.

-¡Entonces explícame, no tienes que drogarte!- le espetó Feliciano viendo como esto parecía hacer enojar todavía más a Lovino quien se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba su mellizo jalándolo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al piso y se puso sobre él; Feliciano se cubrió la cara con los brazos pensando que su hermano lo golpearía como en ocasiones anteriores, en cambio su hermano le tomó los brazos para que le dejara ver su cara empezando así a forcejar.

-¡¿Cómo te explico que estoy muerto?! ¡Qué toda la mierda que tengo adentro me mató hace ya mucho tiempo!- gritó usando toda la potencia de su voz, acercándose más al rostro de Feliciano apretándole las muñecas hasta lastimarlo viendo como el menor empezaba a llorar tras escuchar esto y las lágrimas le escurrían por los ojos y las mejillas. Lovino se le quitó bruscamente de encima y aun arrodillado tomó las pastillas que estaban en su cama y se las arrojó a Feliciano golpeándole la cara con el medicamento.

-¡Ese es mi sustito de vida. Intenta entender a este cadáver!- le gritó finalmente echando su espalda sobre la cama recargándose en ella quedándose sentado en el piso mientras escuchaba a Feliciano llorar.

Su mellizo se llevaba las manos a la cara al tiempo que seguía llorando lamentándose entre gimoteos como si de verdad estuviera llorándole al cuerpo muerto de su hermano. Por otro lado Lovino doblaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas frunciendo el entrecejo y entrecerrando los ojos viendo como poco a poco los colores que segundos antes le habían estado rodeando eran de nuevo absorbidos por las tonalidades obscuras de siempre.

Por cada lamento y sollozo que Feliciano soltaba, una mancha gris se posaba en el colorido tapiz que el castaño había estado admirando; era como si las lágrimas que Feliciano dejaba caer por sus ojos fueran tinta negra escurriéndole por las mejillas, gotas enormes que difuminaban el arcoíris brillante.

El momento se desvanecía, todo se iba destiñendo… que placebo tan efímero…

-Sal de aquí- murmuró entonces Lovino retomando su personalidad huraña pero al parecer el menor no lo escuchó y solo siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Te dije que te largues!- exclamó Lovino levantándose y jalando a su hermano por el brazo obligándolo a medio levantarse, arrastrándolo ignorando los quejidos y las réplicas hasta echarlo de su habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-Hermano abre, déjame ayudarte- gritaba Feliciano desde el otro lado de la puerta golpeándola con los puños pero su consanguíneo solo alcanzó a ponerse las manos en los oídos y recostarse boca abajo en su cama, tanteó entre sus cobertores buscando de nuevo sus audífonos y cerró los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la música sintiendo esta vez un cansancio extremo como si le hubieran recubierto el cuerpo con varias capas de cemento.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la batería de su reproductor de música se había agotado y tenía la marca de las cobijas tatuada en la cara además del cabello desordenado. Con los ojos adormilados volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que eran ya las siete de la tarde.

-Mierda- dijo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado gran parte del día dormido. Se pasó las manos por los ojos quitándose lo adormilado e intentó arreglarse el cabello, luego se levantó de la cama para ir hasta el baño mirándose al espejo esperando no tener mal aspecto, gruñó al notar sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

Se lavó la cara tratando de verse un poco más presentable y al parecer funcionó. Era hora de tener que encarar a sus padres, pretender que era una persona nueva, limpia, con expectativas en el mundo que creía en un futuro brillante en donde la vida tiene todo para darle, que se sentía parte de algo y no como el desperdicio de un ser humano, que tal vez podía ser lo más cercano a algo normal, que era feliz, la persona que ellos siempre quisieron que fuera…

Bajó las escaleras alcanzando a escuchar los murmullos de sus padres, el ajetreo en la cocina y el olor a pasta empezaba a llenar la casa; el estómago se le revolvió y sintió el impulso de regresar por las escaleras, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir hasta pasada la media noche como usualmente hacía pero se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo, era necesario darles esa falsa esperanza a sus padres pues de otra manera no podría sacarles dinero y bueno… el dinero mueve al mundo, incluso el podrido mundo de Lovino.

Llegó con pasos lentos hasta la cocina en donde al verlo todos se detuvieron, incluso Feliciano que solo alcanzó bajar la mirada al sentir los ojos de Lovino que parecía estarlo amenazando en silencio para que no abriera la bocota y contar lo que había pasado en la mañana cuando recién llegó a casa.

-Hola- dijo rompiendo el silencio viendo a su afable madre sonriendo de manera forzada, su padre dejaba la copa de vino a un lado y lo saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza intentando parecer paternal.

Las náuseas se intensificaron cuando el muchacho notó aquel pésimo acto que representaban sus padres, mamá intentó poner sus manos en los hombros de Lovino pero se detuvo, luego posó su mano en la cabeza del muchacho quitándola inmediatamente aunque despues tomando un poco más de valor le acarició el cabello mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Bienvenido- le dijo ahora pasando sus manos por las mejillas de su querido hijo.

Papá se levantó de la silla y lo miró con un intento de orgullo en sus gestos toscos, le extendió la mano a Lovino y este sintió como si estuviera en una junta de negocios cerrando un trato, le estrechó la mano de todos modos y luego ese obligado abrazo junto con las palmadas en la espalda.

-Estamos felices de que estés de vuelta- dijo el mayor y el chico se tragó las arcadas.

Sí papá y mamá, el deshecho social que alguna vez quisieron correr de casa ahora es bien recibido por ustedes, gracias por pretender que soy querido y apoyado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ensayándolo con el terapeuta?

Esto pensaba el chico mientras intentaba dibujar una especie de sonrisa en su rostro sin mucho éxito.

-Feli, tú también estás contento de verlo ¿Verdad?- dijo su madre ahora yendo hasta el menor que sentado frente a la mesa seguía cabizbajo.

-Siempre nos insistía para que pudiera ir a visitarte- agregó la señora frotando la espalda de su otro niño.

-Si… me lo dijo cuando llegué- solo alcanzó a contestar Lovino mirando de nuevo a su hermano y luego a sus padres -¿Y porque no lo dejaron visitarme?- preguntó, esta vez su tono sonó como un reproche sin quererlo realmente aunque luego alcanzó a disfrutar un poco con las caras de sus padres que se dedicaron un par de miradas buscando en el otro una respuesta para el chico.

-No importa- dijo Lovino antes de que se inventaran un pretexto, ya estoy en casa así que podemos empezar de nuevo- concluyó queriéndose tirar a reír a carcajadas por lo estúpido que había sonado aquello ¿Empezar de nuevo? Si claro… ¿Cómo se podía empezar desde cero cuando ya todo se había ido al carajo?

Su madre soltó un sollozo seguramente tan feliz de aquella actitud renovada de su ovejita negra, se enjugó las lágrimas y abrazó de nuevo a Lovino quien rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado de esa tonta puesta en escena. Tal vez unos años atrás hubiera estado encantado de recibir aquellas insulsas muestras de cariño, cuando estaba sediento de un poco de amor, atención y esas cosas por las que la gente como él podría arrastrarse para sentirse apreciado y llenar el hueco que les consumía cada día mas por dentro; pero ya no más, todo ya había sido devorado y no necesitaba de aquello. Demasiado tarde papá y mamá.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y como si aquello fuera una escena sacada de una serie televisiva de los 50´s se dispusieron a cenar. La señora Vargas servía los platos, besaba de vez en cuando las frentes de sus hombres luciendo su bonito delantal mientras que el jefe de la familia intentaba charlar y hacer bromas elogiando la comida de su esposa, Lovino les seguía el juego aunque no podía mostrarse tan natural como ellos, a veces solo contestaba con monosílabos otras solo decía lo bien que se sentía de estar de vuelta en casa y ya no más en ese centro de rehabilitación, contaba trágicas historias de la gente que había conocido y cursiladas parecidas.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras más tiempo- interrumpió entonces Feliciano en voz baja haciendo que todos soltaran sus cubiertos y se quedaran en silencio.

-¿Por qué dices eso Feli?- preguntó su madre de manera acusadora al tiempo que su padre lo miraba ojos estrictos esperando una respuesta también.

-Si Feliciano ¿Por qué lo dices?- le cuestionó Lovino mirando directamente al menor que se encogió en su silla sintiendo la hostilidad por parte de su mellizo, queriendo no morderse la lengua para poder decirle a sus padres que Lovino no estaba ni cerca de estar curado.

-Dicen que se necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse… por completo- solo dijo Feliciano reprendiéndose por ser tan cobarde.

-Lovino ha pasado el tiempo suficiente en ese lugar- dijo su madre nerviosa, parecía que era ella quien se quería convencer de esto.

-Tu madre tiene razón, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de tu hermano- le regañó su padre zanjando así la discusión.

Terminaron de cenar y los chicos ayudaron a lavar los platos quedándose solos en la cocina y en completo silencio solo escuchándose el correr del agua junto con el sonido del chapoteo cuando fregaban la porcelana de los platos tratando de dejarlos relucientes al mismo tiempo que se alcanzaba a oir el televisor desde la sala en donde los mayores veían la comedia de las ocho.

-¿Es necesario tocar fondo?- preguntó entonces Feliciano casi en un susurro sin que la pregunta viniera al caso, solo se limitó a seguir fregando los platos.

-Es necesario- respondió Lovino y ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo dejando los platos a un lado –Porque solo hasta llegar al fondo del precipicio podré saber si después de todo estuve vivo, si caigo en seco quizá pueda sentir algo aunque sea dolor sin necesidad de tener que estar drogado. Por eso es necesario- respondió el mayor sin ninguna pizca de ironía, sarcasmo o burla… solo la pura verdad aun sabiendo que tal vez Feliciano no entendería así que solo lo vio desviar los ojos de nuevo hasta la vajilla y la tarja llena de agua con jabón junto con las ondas que se formaban cuando las lágrimas del menor volvían a escurrirle por la cara cayendo en el agua.

Lovino se secó las manos y salió de la cocina yendo hasta su habitación de nuevo encerrándose en sus asfixiantes cuatro paredes, tomó las tiras de anfetaminas y jugueteó con ellas un rato en la mano preguntándose si sería buena tomarlas en ese momento o esperar a que se hiciera más tarde entonces recordó que guardaba el número de teléfono de un contacto que conoció en ese negligente centro de rehabilitación, él mismo tipo que lograba conseguir los medicamentos del hospital contiguo y que salió semanas antes que él.

El muchacho buscó entre las bolsas de sus pantalones encontrando el gastado papelito con los números garabateados así que paseó la mirada por su habitación buscando el teléfono pero no encontró nada y su celular había sido arrebatado apenas lo internaron en aquella clínica perdiendo así todos los números de sus vendedores.

Por centésima vez en el día maldijo y salió con sigilo de su habitación para ir a la de Feliciano en donde vio el teléfono celular de este en la cama y lo tomó sin molestarle en pedirle permiso a su hermano, después fue hasta uno de los desordenados cajones de su mellizo encontrando su cartera junto con otros cuantos billetes.

-Gracias por esto Feli- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo trasero y marcando el número esperando a que contestaran.

-¿Hola?... ¿Qué hay?... ¿Cómo que con quién hablas bastardo? Soy Lovino, imbécil… Si, hoy salí de ese maldito hoyo… oye no te estoy hablando para contarte el chisme de mi salida… Claro que tengo dinero de no ser así no te hubiera llamado… está bien ¿En dónde nos vemos?... Muy bien, te veo ahí en dos horas- dijo cortando la llamada y guardándose el celular también regresando a su habitación esperando a que diera la hora indicada.

Lovino sabía perfectamente bien que toda su familia se iba a la cama a las diez de la noche, era una costumbre idiota que habían tenido desde siempre y por nada del mundo rompían con esta rutina así que apenas dadas las diez y todas las luces fueron apagadas, el castaño se escabulló con un sigilo casi zorruno de casa, tomó las llaves que dejaban siempre en el mueble del recibidor y con lentitud le dio vuelta a la cerradura esperando no hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta por fin lograr abrir la puerta saliendo de la casa volvió a cerrar y se apresuró a caminar sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche que fue como si diera el primer respiro de oxigeno desde que el día empezó.

Se frotó los brazos al sentir el escalofrío que le provocó el frío del viento así que apresuró el paso para intentar entrar en calor empezando a sentirse un poco ansioso al tiempo que el camino hasta el antro de mala muerte en donde se había citado con su conocido, se le hacía eterno. Alzó la cabeza al cielo solo para no tener que ver las calles desiertas que se iban volviendo cada vez más lúgubres a medida que iba a avanzando pero solo se encontró con un firmamento negro. A veces lo que pensaba que eran estrellas en realidad eran las luces parpadeantes de algún avión y esa noche no había luna así que todo era negro, le pareció desagradable.

Finalmente vio la fachada del club y notó sus paredes llenas de _graffiti _y su letrero neón junto con la bola de jóvenes que se apretujaban frente al cadenero para que los dejara entrar, la música en vivo alcanzaba a escucharse a pesar del barullo que la gente provocaba y finalmente vio ahí a su contacto, tan extravagante y ridículo como cuando lo conoció.

-Lovi, sabía que me buscarías apenas salieras. Nadie vive sin mi después de conocerme- dijo de manera creída Feliks, el rubio de ojos verdes que vestía una chamarra de piel sumamente ajustada a su cuerpo junto con un pantalón muy corto de mujer y unas botas militares con las agujetas amarradas solo hasta la mitad.

-¿No te da vergüenza decir eso en voz alta?- preguntó Lovino viendo al rubio echándose a reír histéricamente como si aquello hubiera sido algo realmente gracioso lo que hacía suponer al castaño que su nuevo conocido tenía el sistema atascado de algo que seguro se metió antes de haber ido a verlo, cosa que aumentó más la ansiedad de Lovino

-Entonces ¿Qué me das por esto?- dijo Lovino sacando los billetes arrugados de su pantalón extendiéndoselos a Feliks que aun soltando risitas se pasó el dedo rápidamente por la lengua para contar el dinero billete por billete.

-Oh Lovi ósea ¿Tuviste que romper tu alcancía para comprar caramelos?- preguntó en un tonito infantil como si le estuviera hablando a un chiquillo riéndose despectivamente del castaño que frunció el ceño reprimiéndose para no golpear a Feliks que metió el dinero en la bolsa de su chamarra y de la otra sacó una pequeñita bolsa con polvo blanco dentro.

-Te alcanza para esto cariño, si quieres más ve a pedirle dinero a tu mami y hacemos negocios como los chicos grandes- dijo viendo la cara de enfado de Lovino.

-¡No puedes darme solo esto! Es un maldito robo- dijo el indignado Lovino viendo lo que le parecieron escasos gramos de cocaína.

-Bueno amor, si no te parece puedes devolverme mi mercancía e ir a mendigarle hierva a los indigentes de calle abajo- dijo arrebatándole la bolsita y sonriéndole de manera burlona pero apenas tomó la droga Lovino volvió a quitársela refunfuñado entre dientes.

-En serio este es un maldito fraude- dijo guardándose la bolsita para poder entrar al club.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Lovi, espero me vuelvas a llamar para hacer cosas más divertidas- dijo acercándosele con intenciones de besarlo pero Lovino lo empujó de manera violenta.

-No me toques travestido de mierda- le insultó

-Agradécele a este travestido de mierda que ahora mismo no estés revolcándote en la habitación de tu casa rogando por una inhalada. Te quiero Lovi. _Bye~ - _dijo mandándole un beso antes de que el otro pudiera replicar y se alejó de ahí contoneando sus caderas, de vez en cuando parecía irse de lado y trastabillar mientras reía perdiéndose lentamente en la obscuridad de la calle.

El muchacho se acercó al gentío que intentaba entrar al club y se hizo paso entre los chicos que reclamaban al cadenero para que los dejara entrar, para su buena suerte el enorme hombre de seguridad lo señaló junto con otro grupito de chicos pensando que iba con ellos así que pudo entrar en menos tiempo del pensado.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando las luces del lugar lo cegaron al darle directamente en las retinas, la música en vivo de los chicos que tocaban en un improvisado escenario no lo dejaban ni siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos y sus maldiciones, fue directamente hasta el baño en donde solo había tres jovenes hablando tonterías acerca de cuál de las chicas que recién habían conocido se iban a llevar a la cama o de que tan borrachas tenían que ponerlas para que accedieran a irse con ellos sin poner protestas.

Lovino soltó un gruñido dedicándoles una mirada hostil a los tipos aquellos que la ignoraron completamente mientras que el moreno hacía como que se lavaba las manos hasta que estos salieron así que sin perder más tiempo sacó su bolsita con el tan preciado polvo blanco, puso la mitad sobre e lavabo y sacó una pequeña navaja de su pantalón la cual siempre llevaba con él por situaciones como aquella, partió bien el polvo formando dos líneas delgadas. Se relamió el labio superior al tiempo que ahora tomaba un billete que aún le quedaba enrollándolo y se dispuso a inhalar toda la franja blanca y luego la otra, echó la cabeza hacía atrás inhalando el aire esperando que la cocaína llegara más adentro en su sistema, cerró los ojos sintiendo apenas un ligero ardor en su tabique nasal y ahí estaba…

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo todo había dejado de ser gris, otra vez la energía empezaba a liberarse en todo su cuerpo, oh… tan bien… la vida se sentía tan bien, al parecer aquello valía por completo lo que le había pagado a Feliks, unos cuantos billetes a cambio de una imitación química de algo que podría llamarse felicidad.

Salió del baño para encontrarse de nuevo con las luces neón del lugar y el humo que salía de algunas máquinas, el grupo que tocaba había cambiado y una canción electrónica sonaba llenando de música todo el lugar, Lovino movió su cuerpo al ritmo de las notas del sintetizador, sintió el mar de gente y su calor, veía con sus pupilas dilatadas los colores y alzó sus manos como queriendo tocarlos.

Que ligereza sentía en su cuerpo, cuanta euforia desbordaba y era absorbida por la música y la voz distorsionada de la chica que cantaba en el escenario. Sacudía su cabeza sintiéndose invencible e inagotable, eterno junto con la energía que corría sin freno por sus venas, de vez en cuando se frotaba la nariz sintiendo un leve escozor en ella y de nuevo se movía chocando con la masa de cuerpos calientes, dando saltos de vez en cuando hipnotizado por las luces que palpitaban junto con su corazón acelerado.

El calor sofocante, el sudor recorriéndole hasta la nuca mojándole el cabello y cuando en un momento dado todos gritaron a coro con la chica él gritó con ellos como si con su voz pudiera liberar su alma ya corrompida, como si esta fuera el peso que no dejaba su cuerpo libre, gritó esperando escupir toda la podredumbre que yacía en su interior.

Y eso era todo, para eso vivía, esa era su razón de ser y existir, ese momento justo que intentaba alargar aumentando las dosis.

Después de escuchar toda la presentación del grupo de música alternativa electrónica y haber saltado, gritado e incluso mareado de tantas vueltas que fue a dar, la garganta la tenía tan seca que apenas y podía hablar así que fue hasta la barra en donde el _barman _le sirvió un _shot _tras otro de lo que fuera que tuvieran esas botellas y Lovino se limitaba a beberlos como si fuera pura agua sintiendo ahora el adormecimiento provocado por el alcohol, oh no… no quería eso…

-Yo invito el siguiente- dijo una voz que evidentemente se dirigía a Lovino, el chico malhumorado por el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a hablarle, volteó a verlo enojado con su mirada de mafioso viendo antes que cualquier otra cosa un par de anómalamente brillantes ojos verdes.

-No te molesta ¿verdad?- dijo de nuevo el sonriente muchacho castaño y de piel bronceada que tenía una cara linda pero una sonrisa imbécil tatuada en todo el rostro.

-Si me molesta- contestó Lovino esperando su siguiente trago.

-¿En serio? Nunca pensé que a alguien le molestaran los tragos gratis- dijo el muchacho riendo como estúpido y ordenando dos tragos más; el barman los puso sobre la barra y el desconocido le acercó uno de ellos a Lovino.

-¿Qué parte de me molesta no entendiste?- dijo el chico mirado el trago

-Este es como una disculpa por ofenderte- contestó el ojiverde dándole sorbitos a su bebida mientras que el italiano soltando un bufido se lo acabó todo de un solo trago sin agradecer siquiera.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó otra vez el muchacho que tenía un marcado acento español sonriendo como queriendo parecer un galán de película comercial a lo que Lovino puso la palma de su mano frente a la cara del chico.

-No, por favor no empieces con el discursito de "¿Porqué tan solo en un lugar como este?", creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no soy una chica y tampoco soy gay, mucho menos quiero ser amigo de alguien que si no está buscando sexo entonces solo quiere emborracharse y contar sus problemas así que antes de que intentes seguir con esta dinámica estúpida que hacen los tipos de tu calaña, porque ya vi que estás echándole miraditas a tus amigos, búscate a alguien mas que yo no estoy para perder mi tiempo. Largo- le orednó Lovino ácido como solo él sabía viendo la expresión un poco descolocada del otro que parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír.

-Me atrapaste, la verdad es que si iba a empezar a preguntarte porque estabas tan solo y también pensaba decirle esto a alguna chica linda pero cuando te vi aquí me llamaste más la atención y pues ya que me has ahorrado todo eso que acabas de decir ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?- dijo el muchacho que no se daba por vencido y por esto mismo se ganó una de esas pesadas miradas por parte del otro castaño que no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo al ojiverde.

-¿Tengo que repetirte que no soy gay, bisexual o alguna otra orientación de ese tipo que me haga querer ir a tener sexo contigo?- dijo Lovino mientras que Antonio chasqueaba la lengua y hacía una cara de fingida decepción

-Oh que mal y yo que pensaba que estarías lo suficientemente borracho para al menos darnos una restregada en el baño… mala suerte la mía- bromeó Antonio logrando de manera asombrosa robarle una risa seca a Lovino que apenas y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, al menos el tipo era un poco ingenioso.

El ojiverde le dio otro trago a su vaso que no llevaba ni la mitad y sacó su teléfono celular.

-Y bueno ¿Me das tu número?- preguntó viendo con una sonrisa a Lovino que alzaba una ceja un poco incrédulo por el hecho de que el otro siguiera insistiendo.

-Tal vez un día te llame y estés tan borracho que esta vez quieras algo conmigo. Creo en el azar y las coincidencias-

-¿Si te lo doy me dejas de molestar?- dijo Lovino y el otro asintió con la cabeza así que el de ojos chocolate le arrebató el teléfono y escribió una serie de números cualquiera.

-Solo para cerciorarme te marcaré para saber si no me diste un número falso- dijo el chico todavía sonriente a lo cual Lovino frunció el ceño, borró el número y puso el que correspondía al teléfono de Feliciano porque apenas esa tarde se había apoderado de su celular. Le devolvió el aparato a Antonio que vio el número pero no el nombre del joven.

-¿Y tú nombre?- dijo dispuesto a escribirlo.

-Solo me pediste mi número- dijo Lovino pagando sus tragos levantándose del banquillo y alejándose de la barra para ir al baño de nuevo, el efecto del alcohol no era tan gratificante como el de la cocaína y dos líneas no eran suficientes para la noche entera.

Escuchó al ojiverde reír mientras él se alejaba; el que evidentemente era español guardó el número en la memoria y fue tras Lovino haciéndose paso entre la gente deteniéndose un momento para contarles lo sucedido a los amigos con los que iba, un rubio de ojos azules y un albino de ojos carmín los cuales lo animaron a seguir a Lovino hasta el baño solo para ver si algo sucedía y de no ser así al menos tenía su teléfono.

El castaño hizo caso así que fue hasta el baño también, tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta aunque eso no lo preparó para ver la escena en donde Lovino estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo inhalando cierto polvo blanco, cosa que de verdad desencajó por completo al español, en cambio el italiano solo se miró al espejo, se limpió la nariz y fijó sus pupilas dilatadas en el otro que buscaba algo que decir.

-¿Eso… era _coca_?- tan solo alcanzó a preguntar como si fuera un colegial inocentón.

-Claro que no, es azúcar- contestó Lovino pasándose la mano bajo las fosas nasales soltando una risa breve –Y yo soy Willy Wonka- dijo por ultimo dándole un golpecito con el índice en la frente al ojiverde saliendo del baño.

Era el día número 100 en la supuesta nueva vida de Lovino Vargas, al mismo tiempo era el día número uno en su viaje directo al infierno y él ni siquiera lo sabía todavía.


	2. El vacío creado

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

El vacío creado

"_Ellos nunca entenderán_

_Lo que nos carcome por dentro_

_Todo está en mi cabeza, si gustas puedes mirar_

_No hay nada más que rojo_

_Y el desorden que he sido"_

_Underoath – The Created Void_

¿Alguna vez han visto esas fotos que vienen dentro de los portarretratos que venden en las tiendas comerciales? Casi siempre es una imagen de una familia feliz, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, un bebé sonriente o un par de ancianos en el último periodo de su vida disfrutándose mutuamente… ¿Nunca se han sentido asqueados de esa felicidad imperturbable que representan? ¿Nunca han querido solo quitar la imagen del marco, romperla y reemplazarla por un cuadro más realista? ¿Nunca se han sentido artos de sonreír todo el tiempo?... Pues Antonio Fernández Carriedo sí pues esa era su vida: Un cuadro de felicidad ininterrumpida, una vida estancada en la rutina monótona que consistía en ser feliz como si este fuera un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Aburrida, frívola, vacía, hueca, inútil vida la suya que solo tenía como propósito seguir el protocolo que todas las generaciones anteriores a él habían cumplido con mediocres resultados: Nacer, crecer, estudiar, trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer y morir intentando convencerse que habían llevado una vida plena llena de bendiciones en donde siempre tuvieron la dicha de ser felices y sonreír todo el tiempo ya que ese ese supone es el tipo de vida que toda persona normal desea.

Su propósito en este mundo era ser un engrane funcional de la sociedad, convertir sus días en un organigrama específicamente dibujado y luego sin más pasar el relevo a sus pequeñas criaturitas llamadas hijos que igualmente tendrán una existencia sin significado, vivirán en una eterna felicidad que no tiene otra tarea más que cumplir con la imagen que todos quieren dar porque nadie nunca protesta ante una cara sonriente.

Y estando consciente de todo esto Antonio se levantó otro día de sus 22 años de vida para mirar su rostro risueño en el baño y como últimamente le sucedía… se sintió vacío.

-Cosas de la edad- se dijo encogiéndose de hombros intentando convencerse de esto, como si aquello que le pasara fuera una crisis de los cuarenta o cosas así.

El muchacho bronceado, apuesto de ojos verde esmeralda se apresuró a vestirse y bajar a desayunar mientras tarareaba una canción en español, una que siempre le había gustado desde niño y cuando la cantaba aún se sentía como uno.

El olor de los huevos revueltos y el pan tostado provocó que le gruñera el estómago así que se apresuró a la cocina en donde su madre terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Antonio casi corrió hasta la mujer saludándola desde atrás con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla e intentado pellizcarle a la comida pero ella le dio un manotazo juguetón.

-Siéntate como la gente decente- le reprendió su madre mientras su padre se reía al ver a su hijo adulto hacer berrinches como si fuera un chiquillo.

El jefe de la familia dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado mientras la mujer servía y los tres juntos se sentaban a desayunar haciendo un rápido resumen de las actividades que harían en el día, el señor Fernández dijo algo sobre una junta seguramente con gente importante, la señora Fernández hizo una lista rápida de sus quehaceres del hogar y algunos eventos sociales.

-Me veré con un amigo después de la universidad- dijo Antonio sonriente como siempre.

-¿Otra vez te irás de fiesta con Gilbert y Francis?- preguntó su papá con tono casual

-No, es un amigo que recién conocí- dijo Antonio riendo al sentirse como un travieso por el hecho de que ese nuevo amigo era todo lo que sus padres repudiaban.

Siguieron la conversación un rato más mientras que Antonio como raras veces guardaba silencio solo limitándose a ser un espectador de la rutina en la que él siempre era partícipe y una vez más un sentimiento parecido a la repugnancia se posó sobre él aunque su cara se mantenía radiante como siempre.

Recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la taza de café escuchando el _bla bla bla _de sus padres al tiempo que la imagen del chico del club nocturno le venía a la mente y no pudo evitar pensar que ese muchacho huraño y arisco de ojos tristes era la persona más real que había conocido en toda su vida.

Bastó con cruzar un dialogo fallido de intento de coqueteo para que se diera cuenta que ahí mismo frente a él había una persona que no era una imagen de una eterna felicidad. No le sonrió de manera amable, no lo rechazó con tacto y en sus ojos a la hora de tomar un trago tras otro lo único que podía ver era una desesperación que parecía estar sofocando al joven a pesar de que este estuviera actuando con naturalidad.

Y después vino la parte donde lo vio drogándose sin ningún tipo de pena, sin querer esconderlo o negarlo, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban excitación pero la misma desesperación seguía impresa en su mirada dopada.

¿Era malo sentirse atraído por una persona que evidentemente no entraba dentro de los correctos parámetros que su crianza le había inculcado? ¿Era malo querer contagiarse de esa triste autenticidad que el chico emanaba? ¿Era malo sentir cierto tipo de malsana tentación y morbosidad al pensar en las cosas que pasaban por la seguramente podrida cabeza del chico? Antonio no pudo responderse así que solo ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio otro trago a su café.

El castaño se despidió de su madre con un beso en la frente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su padre antes de salir camino a la facultad comiendo un churro y leyendo un libro mientras caminaba cuidando no caerse de bruces rumbo a la parada del autobús, esperando que el día pasara lo más rápido posible para poder encontrarse de nuevo con Lovino a quien había estado llamado todo el Domingo insistentemente hasta que este contestó y pasó otra hora tratando de convencerlo para que se vieran aunque había una gran posibilidad de que el chico lo dejara plantado.

Finalmente tras el siempre aburrido viaje en el transporte público llegó a la escuela en donde vio al acostumbrado mar de gente que iba y venía apresurados a sus clases, se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos y los saludó animosamente.

-Hey Antonio, Gilbert y yo pensamos que estarías encerrado en la habitación del muchacho de la fiesta del fin de semana- dijo Francis, el rubio de ojos azules y amigo de la infancia del ojiverde.

Francis se podría decir que era el típico mujeriego que al verse al borde de la inevitable adultez y a solo un año para enfrentarse al mundo real se empeñaba en meterse en tantas camas como le fuera posible antes de consagrarse a los trajes sastre grises, una esposa y una familia para terminar sus días jubilado y con al menos unas cuantas historias interesantes de sobremesa para contar en las reuniones con los amigos y convencerse de que su vida no fue tan mierda después de todo.

-Claro que no, me mandó a volar ese día pero hoy no perderé la oportunidad de al menos platicar como Dios manda con él- dijo Antonio riendo divertido contagiando así a los otros.

-Apenas charlar, eso es patético amigo, lo que ustedes necesitan es una revolcada salvaje kesesese- comentó Gilbert, el albino de ojos carmín y una sonrisa eternamente burlona.

Gilbert era uno de esos tantos muchachos que solo se dejaban llevar, no cuestionaba nada, nunca se había puesto a pensar que sería de su vida de no haber obedecido a sus padres o a sus maestros, solo se limitaba a llevar una cómoda vida pensando que el irse de fiesta, embriagarse hasta la inconsciencia y de vez en cuando tener sexo casual era un equivalente a hacer de su vida lo que él quería cuando en realidad estaba destinado a terminar graduándose y trabajando en una empresa que terminaría por chuparle ese espíritu efervescente que se llamaba juventud y dentro de unos veinte años se vería a sí mismo en un sofá cada domingo viendo los partidos de soccer por la televisión, tomando una lata de cerveza pensando en los buenos tiempos añorándolos sintiendo que la vida se le iba por el caño.

Antonio sabía todo esto; mientras bromeaba y jugaba con Francis y Gilbert estaba más que consciente que este también era su destino… pero entonces por unos segundos cuando vio a sus amigos correr al salón de clases tras una reprimenda de un profesor volvió a pesar en Lovino. Ese muchacho que seguramente no pasaba de los 19 años ¿Había tomado la osadía de revelarse contra lo establecido? ¿Un día solo había decidido escaparse de ese mundo e inventarse otro usando como material las drogas?... tendría que preguntárselo apenas lo viera.

Así que pasó el día entre sus aburridas clases de administración, economía y esas cosas que por alguna extraña razón se le daban tan bien, sonaría ñoño pero le gustaba jugar con los números. Escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor y tomaba notas mecánicamente sin borrar esa expresión alegre de su rostro, era como si todo le divirtiera o le pareciera bueno.

Pasó la hoja de su libro de texto y sin querer se hizo una cortadita en la yema del dedo que lo hizo soltar un apenas audible "¡ocuh!", se miró el dedo y la pequeña cortada empezaba a drenar una burbujita de sangre que en cuestión de segundos pareció hipnotizar a Antonio que veía la gota roja salir de su piel.

Aun en su trance se llevó el dedo a la boca saboreando el muy ligero sabor metálico de su propia sangre y sintiendo el leve escozor que provocaban las cortadas con papel cayó en la cuenta de algo muy obvio: El dolor también existía.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí dolor?_ Se preguntó al percatarse de que no recordaba sentir otra cosa… que en muchos años no había hecho otra cosa más que sonreír. El sentimiento de vacío se acentuó aún más.

El final de las clases llegó por fin así que el ojiverde corrió a despedirse de sus amigos para ir al parque que quedaba cerca de la universidad, se acomodó bien el abrigo al sentir la brisa húmeda que auguraba un poco de lluvia y buscó entre el vacío parque al castaño.

Empezaba a darse por vencido cuando pasaron quince minutos sin lograr encontrarlo y casi terminaba de recorrer el parque por completo pensando en tal vez desistir aunque para su buena suerte dio por fin con el muchacho.

Lovino estaba sentado en una destartalada banca de metal, fumaba y miraba con el ceño fruncido el paisaje como si hubiera algo que lo molestara ahí aunque Antonio no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Tu mamá nunca te dijo que las drogas son malas?- bromeó Antonio al llegar hasta donde estaba el moreno percibiendo el olor de la marihuana y viendo el cigarro de hierva del que Lovino aspiraba hondamente.

-¿Y la tuya nunca te advirtió sobre hablarle a los extraños?- preguntó en respuesta Lovino aguantando la respiración junto con el humo que dejó dentro de su garganta unos cuantos segundos más.

-No pensé que vendrías- dijo el ojiverde tras soltar una serie de risitas sentándose a un lado del chico que por fin dejó salir el humo por su boca y nariz admirando el humo dispersarse en el aire.

-Era mejor que estar en casa- respondió el muchacho intentado sentirse más relajado y dejarse llevar por el efecto de la hierba pero nada… todo seguía igual de gris e insípido.

-Así que procura entretenerme antes de mandarte al diablo- agregó llevándose de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca haciendo iluminar la puntita varias veces antes de repetir el proceso de guardarse el humo unos momentos, le extendió el cigarrillo a Antonio que lo rechazó amablemente con un gesto de la mano.

-No gracias- dijo ganándose por ello una mirada extraña por parte de Lovino.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos escuchando las ramas de los árboles agitarse gracias al viento que soplaba, Antonio miraba de vez en cuando a Lovino que recargaba su espalda en la desvencijada banca y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás perdiendo su mirada en el cielo tal vez cayendo ante el efecto relajante de la marihuana.

-Hoy en la mañana me estaba preguntando…- comenzó a decir Antonio rompiendo el silencio -¿Qué fue lo que te orilló a hacer esto? Te ves como uno de esos tipos que quiere darle una cachetada en la cara a la sociedad o rebelarse contra el sistema- dijo viendo con interés la burda mueca sonriente de Lovino que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Rebelarme contra el sistema?... nada de eso, no soy una persona tan profunda- respondió el otro moreno arrastrando la voz dándole otra calada al cigarro casi consumido.

-Entonces…- insistió Antonio ahora recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del castaño –No te voy a dar un discurso motivacional o algo así, ni siquiera te voy a decir que lo que haces es malo, solo quiero saber- dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo cual el otro entrecerró sus ojos enrojecidos y se llevó la mano al cabello echando su flequillo hacia atrás haciendo memoria dejando en un dramático silencio todo otra vez antes de abrir la boca para tomar una honda respiración y comenzar a hablar.

-Yo tenía dieciséis años y un día solo me desperté sintiéndome como la cosa más mierda del mundo- dijo riendo ante este lúgubre pensamiento.

-Fue como si de pronto me diera cuenta del deshecho que había sido toda mi vida, sencillamente… abrí los ojos una mañana y me encontré con que había tanta porquería adentro de mí sin saber en que maldito momento había acumulado- contó recordando aquella mañana de hacía tres años como si hubiera sido apenas aquel día.

-En aquel entonces cursaba la preparatoria y conocía gente de dudosa reputación…- hizo una pausa para incorporarse y encarar a Antonio que lo escuchaba con suma atención. Con el cigarrillo entre el dedo índice y pulgar señaló al ojiverde.

-La gente siempre suele decirte que las drogas son malas y que en algún momento te van a matar- Antonio asintió ante estas palabras dándole la razón viendo a Lovino sonreír con un dejo de cinismo en su gesto.

-Bueno… yo siempre estuve bien consciente de esto. Tenía demasiado miedo de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza o tener que abrirme las muñecas así que elegí la manera más lenta de suicidarme y de paso sentirme bien mientras lo hacía… lo que no esperaba era encontrar vida en lo que me estaba matando-

Soltó otra risa dándole una última calada al cigarrillo, sostuvo el aliento cuanto le fue posible y liberó su aliento junto con la nubecilla de humo gris que lentamente salía de su boca y su nariz dándole a Antonio la impresión de que veía el espíritu deformado de Lovino escapando de ese cuerpo terrenal que iba destrozando.

Un alma que buscaba desesperadamente huir y se mezclaba con el viento frío y el cielo gris.

-No entiendes- dijo entre dientes Lovino tirando lo poco que quedaba del cigarro y pisándolo.

-Tienes razón no entiendo- coincidió Antonio rascándose la nunca aun sonriente captando la atención del otro que frunció el ceño pensando que se burlaba de él.

-Siempre he tenido una vida feliz, mis papás me aman, tengo amigos que me aprecian y no he tenido ningún tipo de carencia. Desde que soy un niño me han inculcado sonreír porque no tengo razones suficientes para llorar, todo el tiempo debo expresar lo afortunado que soy y eso hago- rió alegremente ante eso notando la cara de asco del otro, fijó sus ojos verdes en los del italiano que estaba a punto de pararse y largarse de ahí.

-Aun con ello siento un hoyo aquí- dijo posando su mano en la boca del estómago de Lovino -¿Lo has sentido? Una sensación de que tienes algo que te presiona e intentas llenarlo constantemente pero pareciera que se hace más grande… tal vez algo parecido a lo que te pasó a ti cuando tenías 16 años- dijo apretando el estómago de Lovino que no parecía entender porque si Antonio estaba contando esas cosas parecía aun tan risueño.

-Yo no tengo ningún motivo para querer matarme como tú… sin embargo…- quitó la mano del estómago del otro castaño y la puso sobre el suyo –Tampoco tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, todo me parece tan aburrido y la monotonía feliz de todos los días tampoco me da algo a que aferrarme, estoy en un limbo en dónde ya se me ha olvidado como es vivir realmente- dijo poéticamente desviando la mirada de Lovino y concentrándose en la sensación hueca de su estómago.

Un segundo silencio volvió a envolverlos, la pesadez del ambiente se hizo presente en sus hombros cuando los dejaron caer y miraron el gris paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. El parque sin niños, sin parejas de ancianos y solo algún perro callejero buscando algo para comer.

-Esta mierda no me hizo nada, me voy- dijo Lovino refiriéndose seguramente a la marihuana levantándose y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Te acompaño- saltó de inmediato Antonio levantándose también.

-Hey espera, no voy por dulces ni con gente de bien, mejor quédate aquí- dijo Lovino empezando a caminar pero era seguido por el animado Antonio que se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Eso ya lo sé, déjame acompañarte y prometo que me portaré bien- dijo alzando su mano como su estuviera haciendo un juramente. Lovino soltó un gruñido y en silencio accedió.

Antonio hizo caso omiso al hecho de que había quedado de verse más tarde con Francis y Gilbert y que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca… bueno… una escapada nunca había matado a nadie.

Tomaron el tren subterráneo hasta el final de la línea, Antonio hablaba y hablaba mientras que Lovino escuchaba, bueno, en realidad no escuchaba estaba más concentrado en contar el número de estaciones que faltaban para llegar a su destino mientras movía su pie en una especie de tic nervioso que no sabía en qué momento había llegado a desarrollar.

Antonio notaba la ansiedad en Lovino y la manera en la que este casi saltó del asiento cuando hubieron llegado a su destino y salieron de la estación para dar a una calle bastante normal. El español siempre pensó que los lugares en donde se conseguían ese tipo de substancias ilegales eran callejones obscuros tipo Brooklyn con gente mirándote feo y siguiéndote listos para apuñalarte y asaltarte pero aquel barrio no tenía nada de eso, tampoco era una zona residencial obviamente, solo una calle común en la que cualquier persona de clase media podría vivir tranquilamente.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un edificio de departamentos que no tenía intercomunicador ni portero por lo tanto se dieron el lujo de subir las escaleras de caracol tranquilamente, o al menos Antonio iba tranquilo pues Lovino subía de dos en dos los escalones intentado apresurar el paso maldiciendo por el hecho de que el departamento al que iban quedara casi hasta el último piso.

Casi sin aliento dieron finalmente frente a la puerta blanca de un apartamento en especial, el italiano golpeó la puerta seguidas veces con el puño mientras se escuchaban quejas del otro lado.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- pero aun con ello Lovino seguía golpeando la puerta y no se detuvo hasta que por fin abrieron.

-¡Carajo ya basta!- exclamó un rubio de ojos verdes que solo vestía una bata de satín rosado y llevaba el largo cabello revuelto además de los ojos medio adormilados.

La prenda le resbalaba por uno de los hombros dejando ver moretones en su cuello y parte de su clavícula, además la bata era tan corta que también se podían ver sus piernas y sus muslos además parte de su entrepierna que también estaba llena de moretones.

Feliks dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y recargó uno de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta pretendiendo parecer sensual con nulos resultados.

-Lovi mi amor, ósea ¿qué te trae por aquí? Huy y traes un amigo. Recuerda que los tríos los cobro al doble- dijo echándole una miradita lasciva a Antonio que apenas si alcanzó a reír de manera nerviosa

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso y mejor dime que me puedes ofrecer- dijo Lovino empujando al rubio y entrando al departamento seguido de Antonio que echó una mirada al casi vacío lugar.

A diferencia de cómo se veía en el exterior, el interior del departamento de Feliks era como ver un cuarto abandonado, sus paredes tenían un color blanco con la pintura cuarteada, tenía un sillón del que se alcanzaba a ver el relleno de los cojines en algunas partes y una mesa que más bien parecía un extraño e improvisado laboratorio, con cucharas, jeringas, encendedores, bolsas de marihuana, píldoras de todos colores regadas por ahí y rastros de polvo blanco, al fondo un baño y una habitación que tal vez estaban en igual situación de abandono que su sala.

-Bueno, tengo todo este sexy cuerpecito para ofrecerte- dijo el ojiverde riendo y jalando una silla hasta su mesa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Y desde cuando regresaste a eso de andarte vendiendo? Se suponía que buscarías un trabajo- comentó Lovino mirando con la misma ansiedad las drogas regadas por la mesa.

-Ósea pero por supuesto que si Lovi, intenté ser un digno ejemplar de la sociedad y era un decente oficinista, como que me ponía traje y todo… pero ah… todo se fue al carajo cuando me encontraron medio imbécil en el baño por estarme metiendo _meta_* en horas laborales; ósea se pusieron súper mal ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que las drogas intravenosas no cuentan como almuerzo ejecutivo?- explicó con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios mientras extendía su mano y sin decir nada Lovino le entregaba unos cuantos billetes.

-Entonces eres una puta otra vez- escupió Lovino mientras veía al ojiverde contar el dinero riendo y buscando algo entre su mesa.

-No le digas eso- susurró Antonio que pensó el rubio podría ofenderse pero en su lugar el chico solo volvió a reír.

-Ósea todos somos putas muchachito…- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras que le entregaba al castaño una bolsa con pastillas de diferentes colores y volteaba a ver a Antonio.

-Tú por ejemplo cuando tengas que trabajar vas a ser la puta de tus superiores; un día vas a estar riéndote por obligación de los chistes imbéciles de tu jefe para complacerlo lo que no es muy diferente de hacerle una mamada. Las esposas son unas putas porque se acuestan cada noche con su marido a cambio de una casa y solvencia económica ¿Eso no es prostituirse? Y luego están los tipos como Lovi al que no es necesario decir que son las putas de las drogas. Yo solo soy ese tipo de puta que no es socialmente aceptable- explicó Feliks mientras que Lovino sacaba dos de las pastillas de _oxicodona** _y comenzaba a molerlas hasta dejarlas echas un fino polvo

-Esa es una manera muy cruda ver las cosas- dijo Antonio intentando no parecer incómodo.

-Querido, yo lo llamo realista- dijo Feliks que tomaba una cuchara y una bolsa con algo que parecía polvo de cristales traslucidos y lo ponía sobre el cubierto, agarró uno de los encendedores y puso la flama bajo la cuchara al mismo tiempo que Lovino terminaba de machacar sus pastillas y se disponía a inhalarlas, casi se le podía ver relamiendo su labio superior.

-Siempre con tus discursos antisociales- dijo entonces otra voz alegre que salía de la habitación.

Antonio y Lovino voltearon a ver a la persona que acababa de decir aquello, se trataba de un enorme hombre de casi un metro con noventa centímetros, rubio de ojos violáceos que sonreía de manera infantil mientras terminaba de abotonarse su camisa. Ahora sabían quién era el culpable de los moretones que Feliks lucía en su piel.

-No deberías hablarle así a los chicos jóvenes- agregó y los muchachos pudieron alcanzar a escuchar un acento ruso mal disimulado.

Lovino solo alcanzó a limpiarse la nariz mientras que Antonio solo por mero reflejo retrocedió cuando el intimidante y sonriente hombre se acercó hasta el rubio que ahora se dedicaba a llenar una jeringa con el cristal que se había hecho líquido.

-Ivancito querido como que ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy antisocial- dijo Feliks dándole un par de golpecitos a la delgada jeringa y agarraba del piso una correa que puso alrededor de su brazo apretándola todo lo posible al tiempo que el tal _Ivancito_ le tomaba la mano y ponía en ella una bolsa negra que parecía contener más fármacos y químicos.

Iván dejó el producto en la mano del chico y con sus dedos hizo un recorrido por todo su brazo hasta tocar la correa mientras acercaba su rostro al de Feliks para hablarle al oído.

-Cierto, no eres antisocial… sencillamente no logras encajar en esta sociedad ni en ningún otro lado- le susurró pegando sus labios a su oído dándole un beso corto en la oreja y separándose bruscamente del ojiverde que pareció hacer una mueca de dolor. Los muchachos pensaron que ese gesto se debía a la hora en que se pinchó la piel con la aguja de la jeringa metiéndose toda la droga en el torrente sanguíneo.

-Procuren no consumir mucho chicos, no quiero perder clientes- dijo el hombre gentilmente despidiéndose de ellos ondeando la mano y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Feliks solo salió del departamento.

Escucharon un larguísimo suspiro de placer por parte del ojiverde que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y aventaba la jeringa a algún lugar sin darle mucha importancia. En cuestión de segundos estaba ido y reía tontamente mientras soltaba algunos cuantos suspiros placenteros y Lovino no tardaría en quedar igual.

-Vámonos- le ordenó el italiano a Antonio que veía como los ojos verdes de Feliks empezaban a perder brillo y se posaban en un punto de la habitación

Antonio hizo caso mirando de vez en vez al rubio que estaba completamente ausente, después al salir del departamento notó que Lovino empezaba a trastabillar y se dejaba apoyar en la pared para intentar seguir caminando.

Lo que Antonio acababa de presenciar era sin duda el espectáculo más lastimero que había visto en toda su vida, la decadencia de una persona que tenía una visión tan gris del mundo pero que tampoco le importaba completar el cuadro y luego Lovino que al contrario intentaba escapar de aquel paisaje desgarrador e incoloro a como diera lugar.

Antonio creyó haber visto la realidad desnuda, como debía ser; no adornada con sonrisas prefabricadas y felicidad construida a base de enseñanzas banas. Esa era la realidad, esa era la vida como tal: Fría, gris, dura, cruda, dolorosa…

Mientras Lovino hacía el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras, Antonio lo seguía mirando su espalda… la espalda de alguien que era más real y autentico que cualquier otra persona que se hubiera cruzado en todos sus años en este mundo.

Se apuró en bajar los tres peldaños que lo separaban de Lovino y cuando llegó por fin a su lado lo empujó contra la pared tomando por sorpresa al otro que apenas reaccionó y aprovechando este atontamiento sujetó fuerte sus hombros y lo besó escuchando el gritito ahogado por parte del otro que intentó empujarlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! No te hagas ideas equivocadas- le regañó Lovino que no tenía mucha fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Antonio que esta vez con más gentileza volvió a acercarse al italiano mirando sus ojos que apenas lograban enfocarse.

Lovino veía un intenso color verde… un halo de luz esmeralda tan bello… el color que embargaba a Antonio era hermosísimo y caía rendido ante la belleza de sus orbes.

Con sus sentidos adormecidos por la oxicodona alcanzó a percibir el aliento tibio de Antonio, veía en una placentera somnolencia el color de su piel morena y los reflejos cobrizos de su cabello pero sus ojos… esos irradiaban un color precioso… ese tipo de color que lo traía de vuelta a la vida.

La nariz del español rozó la suya y podía alanzar a sentir ligeramente los dedos del chico enterrados en sus hombros y la rigidez de la pared en su espalda y luego de nuevo los labios de Antonio.

Hombre, mujer, persona… ya no le importó a Lovino nada de eso si podía seguir viendo esos tonos esmeralda que le daban sentido a aquel momento en donde su cuerpo era ligero y todo se iba; lo negro, gris y blanco se filtraban por sus poros y Antonio le inyectaba el color por medio de su lengua y el roce de sus labios.

Por su parte Antonio esperaba con ese beso diseccionar a Lovino, quería verlo todo por dentro, saber que le carcomía las entrañas, ver su dolor y su sufrimiento, quería ver todas esas cosas que lo hacían tan real… quería que Lovino se convirtiera en su prueba de vida… en una razón para seguir, quería ser salvado por el mismo chico que se hundía en la destrucción… curiosa paradoja.

Y así con ese beso, con degustar el sabor de una piel envenenada, Antonio probó la primera dosis de la que sería su droga y eventualmente su adicción.

/

*Meta: _Metanfetamina es un derivado de la anfetamina, es un estimulante del sistema nervioso que provoca sensaciones de euforia y placer._

**Oxicodona: _Es un analgésico muy potente, tanto o más como la morfina._

**Ufff espero esto no les haya parecido aburrido, al terminar de leerlo me pareció que no fue más que un discurso amargado pero les pido no lo vean así. **

**Quise hacer un retrato de cómo ve Antonio las cosas. Toño es un personaje muy alegre y risueño así que quise retorcer un poco esa imagen de él, además aquí tiene una extraña fijación por Lovino porque me encanta esta idea de que su relación sea un poco mas… patológica por llamarlo de alguna manera y bueno… soy una morbosa de lo peor.**

**En fin, mil gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este escupidero de depresión, mil gracias por sus reviews sobre todo a la gente que me acompaña en otra historia me sorprende que no me hayan mandado al diablo ya, en serio me dio mucho gusto ver nicknames familiares entre los reviews, casi abracé mi monitor y me puse patética. En fin espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias otra vez**


	3. Una obra lacrimogena

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Una obra lacrimógena

"_Y desearía poder sentirlo_

_Y desearía poder robarlo_

_Abducirlo_

_Corromperlo_

_Pero nunca puedo, es solo…_

_Soledad saturada"_

_Korn - Tearjerker_

Lovino se escabulló caminando de puntillas hasta la habitación de sus padres, miró a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que nadie lo fuera a ver a pesar de saber que no había nadie en casa. Feliciano estaba en la escuela aunque no tardaría en llegar, su padre en el trabajo y su madre haciendo las compras, pero aun con ello no se sentía del todo seguro por lo tanto tras haberse cerciorado de que estaba solo siguió hasta la habitación y de ahí al baño.

Aun un poco acosado por su leve paranoia cerró la puerta y abrió el botiquín mirando con una media sonrisa todo lo que había ahí.

-Veamos que te ha recetado el doctor mamá- dijo el chico en voz baja revisando cada frasco de píldoras que estaba ahí guardado.

Lovino sabía perfectamente que su madre había estado visitando a un psiquiatra desde que él había sido internado en aquel centro de rehabilitación. La pobre mujer había caído en una profunda depresión de la que le era imposible salir así que su bondadoso y amoroso marido la mandó a que la doparan para no tener que soportarle los lamentos.

No dudaba de esto pues había sido el mismo Feliciano quien le contó la noticia al intentar hacer recapacitar a su hermano acerca de cómo lastimaba a todos en su familia con su adicción y el inocente Feli jamás pensó que solo le estaba dando tregua a Lovino para consumir drogas sin tener que gastar un céntimo en ellas aunque los fármacos antidepresivos no eran su preferencia pero algo era mejor que nada o ser estafado por Feliks.

Se sentó en el retrete con el botiquín en el regazo sacando unas cuantas pastillas de cada frasco.

-Oh mamá eres toda una _yonki_…- dijo entre risas maldosas –Valium, Prozac, Xanax ¡Mujer eres una farmacia!- dijo llevándose un par de pastillas de Valium a la boca mientras guardaba las demás y ponía el botiquín de nuevo en su lugar dispuesto a salir del baño y regresar a su propio cuarto.

Cuando pasó frente al espejo antes de salir y vio su reflejo, un dejo de remordimiento se posó sobre su adormecida conciencia. Se vio así mismo en el cristal, su cara parecía más delgada que la última vez que se vio en ese mismo espejo tres meses atrás y sus ojos furiosos ahora habían tomado una luz opaca que parecía triste a pesar de su entrecejo eternamente fruncido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con él mismo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida y llevándose a rastras la de la gente que le rodeaba?

Mierda… eso estaba haciendo. Puso una mano en el espejo cubriendo el reflejo de su rostro y apretando los dientes con fuerza se contuvo de no soltarle un puñetazo al cristal y romperlo por sentirse culpable de algo de lo que él no era del todo responsable.

Si tan solo papá y mamá no hubieran fingido que nada le pasaba, si tan solo no hubieran hecho caso omiso de la primera y última vez que les confesó no sentirse bien… si no le hubieran dicho que el querer matarse todos los días, sentir que se ahogaba cada vez que salía de casa, tener ese nada normal rencor por su propio hermano, eran solo "cosas de la edad"… si tan solo no lo hubieran visto por debajo del hombro la vez que le encontraron heroína entre los cajones de su ropa y los escondites de su cuarto, si no le hubiesen gritado el desperdicio que era, la vergüenza que representaba… si no lo hubieran ido a tirar a un centro de rehabilitación en donde no lo visitaron ni una sola vez, ni siquiera una llamada o una maldita carta… si tan solo no le hubieran reafirmado la idea de que tal vez no merecía estar vivo…

-Púdranse- soltó en un gruñido sacando otra de las pastillas arrojándola al aire y atrapándola justo a tiempo. -¿Quién es el maldito drogadicto ahora, mamá?- preguntó viendo la capsula mitad azul mitad blanco de Prozac que seguramente su madre tomaba religiosamente cada noche junto con el resto de sus antidepresivos.

Al final todos somos tristes adictos que intentan escapar de su realidad, solo que unos no son tan mal vistos como otros.

Lovino entró otra vez a su cuarto y como era su costumbre cerró la puerta con el pie y se fue hasta su cama tan solo para ver de nuevo sus días pasar sin hacer nada productivo, solo ensimismarse y concentrarse en el efecto de los antidepresivos que volvían su cuerpo ligero y de su mente se borraba todo rastro de pensamiento coherente, solo nada… dulce y reconfortante nada… aunque tal vez aun en medio de aquel efecto tranquilizante todavía había algo que podía sentir.

La caricia de un par de labios y el hechizante color brillante de unos ojos verdes; cerró los ojos y casi pudo ver el verde cubrir por completo la negrura tras sus parpados, se llevó un par de dedos a los labios recordando cómo había sido aquel beso.

Lovino jamás imaginó que terminaría besándose con un hombre aunque tampoco le parecía tan sorprendente, después de todo, todas sus primeras experiencias habían sido bajo el efecto de las drogas, incluso cuando perdió su virginidad estaba tan drogado que apenas y recordaba la cara de la chica en cuestión y tampoco le importaba realmente, solo le gustaba guardar en su mente el recuerdo de la sensación de la piel, el calor y el placer amplificado gracias a las substancias en su cuerpo. Sin embargo con Antonio había sido diferente, había algo en esos ojos que le incitaban y algo en su manera de besar, como si el castaño quisiera arrancarle todo lo que llevaba dentro y lo sabía porque después de ese primer beso habían tenido muchos otros.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas y se frecuentaban mucho, el italiano pasaba por él a la universidad y se iban al apartamento de Feliks o a cualquier otro lado en donde Lovino pudiera perderse en un buen viaje sin que nadie lo molestara, por supuesto Antonio siempre estaba con él y cuando estaba justo bajo los efectos de cualquier cosa que se hubiera metido en el cuerpo.

Siempre era igual, Antonio lo tomaba por el rostro, le acariciaba las mejillas tratando de buscar los surcos que las lágrimas invisibles ya habían marcado en su rostro, le hacía a un lado el flequillo para ver mejor sus ojos y el español entrecerraba los suyos como si estuviera intentando leer algo en los obscuros de Lovino, luego se acercaba y por fin lo besaba de manera casi posesiva, le robaba el aire y pegaba su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible. Había veces en las que Lovino sinceramente sentía que Antonio le robaba parte de él al besarlo de esa manera.

No sabía que era lo que tenía Antonio, el chico sano y risueño que tenía ese retorcido voyerismo pues siempre estaba interesado si no en besarlo, en escuchar las historias de su patética vida y Lovino sin necesidad de ser presionado hablaba, hablaba y hablaba y cuando no lo hacía Antonio lo leía con una facilidad intimidante.

-Maldito bastardo- murmuró Lovino sumiéndose cada vez más en el efecto relajante de la medicina y como todo en él empezaba a despertarse lejos de la realidad, sintiéndose tan bien.

-Hermano ¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó entonces que la voz de su mellizo preguntaba y abría la puerta antes de recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres Feliciano?- preguntó el fastidiado Lovino llevándose las manos a la cara para intentar no gritarle al menor que recorría la mirada por todo el cuarto buscando algo sospechoso.

-Ve~… solo quería decirte algo- dijo nervioso el menor cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta la cama en donde su hermano aún estaba recostado tratando de ignorarlo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido- le apuró Lovino que vio de mala manera al otro sentado a su lado mientras este jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo y le echaba miraditas tímidas al mayor.

-Bueno pues pensaba que tal vez podrías regresar a la escuela, quizá pueda ayudarte a tú sabes… distraerte de todo lo que dices que te hace mal. Eras muy bueno en historia y siempre te gustó ¿Recuerdas cuando leíamos todas esas enciclopedias en la casa del abuelo? Era divertido- dijo Feliciano con una sonrisita boba en su cara.

-¡Divertidísimo!- exclamó Lovino sarcástico -Si eso es todo lárgate- le espetó después dándole un empujón a su hermano que casi lo hace caer de la cama pero este alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio.

-Espera… piénsalo bien, creo que enfocarte en algo que te gusta puede ayudarte a mantenerte sobrio y ver las cosas más claramente- dijo Feliciano a lo que Lovino pareció todavía más enfadado que de costumbre.

-¿Sobrio? Feli, déjame darte mi definición de sobriedad- comenzó a decirle el mayor sentándose en flor de loto encarando a su mellizo.

-Estar sobrio es escalofríos, nauseas, vomito, dolor en todo el maldito cuerpo, calambres, fiebre, sudor frío, más dolor y si no tienes tanta suerte, alucinar con cosas que no son precisamente unicornios; y estar sobrio es una mierda porqué después de todo lo que te acabo de decir vuelves al mismo lugar de porquería del que has querido escapar pensando que tal vez no va a ser tan malo pero te encuentras con que es peor- dijo rápidamente con un semblante molesto levantándose yendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto abriéndola indicándole a Feliciano que se fuera.

-Ahora que sabes eso puedes largarte- dijo señalando el pasillo sin embargo Feliciano no se movió de su lugar y solo volvía a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Y yo no te puedo ayudar?- preguntó Feliciano -¿No puedo hacer que todo sea un poco menos malo?- dijo sin atreverse a encarar al otro que sin decir palabra se acercó de nuevo hasta su hermano arrastrando los pies con pasos lentos, se puso de frente a él haciendo que el menor retrocediera aun sentado en la cama a lo que Lovino recargo una rodilla en el colchón justo a un lado de Feliciano y luego la otra quedando a horcajadas del chico que vio con miedo a su consanguíneo.

-Feli… hermanito… siempre tan bueno- comenzó a decirle Lovino arrastrando las palabras asustando mas a Feliciano cuando le pasó una mano por la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso –Pareciera que la bondad te escurre por la piel- le decía ahora poniéndole la mano bajo la barbilla a lo que el menor inconscientemente quiso hacerse hacia atrás pero el otro se lo impidió pues lo agarró bien del mentón.

-¿Sabes que eso siempre me ha enfermado de ti?- dijo entonces frunciendo el ceño apretando el agarre y lastimando a Feliciano quien gimoteó al escuchar esto.

-El siempre bueno y perfecto Feliciano tan diferente del idiota Lovino ¿Será que en la gestación te llevaste todo lo bueno que me tocaba a mí? Ahora vienes y me quieres ayudar no sé si para hacerme sentir peor de lo que tu sola presencia ya me hace sentir o para auto glorificarte y subirte el autoestima… un tipo de masturbación emocional tal vez…- dijo acercándose más al otro al que veía con gusto como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Y ahí vas a llorar otra vez ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer!- le gritó –Y siempre terminas llevándote toda la atención, maldita sea…-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó entonces Feliciano empujando con todas su fuerzas a Lovino tirándolo al piso dejando a este completamente descolocado.

-¡Ya basta de que estés haciéndote la victima de todo!- gritó de nuevo el muchacho apretando los puños y mirando al piso evitando los ojos de Lovino pues como este decía, ya estaba llorando otra vez –Si, está bien… tal vez la has pasado mal y hay cosas que yo no puedo entender pero no eres el único en el mundo que sufre, no eres el único que ha pensado en destruirse o que ve el mundo como si fuera un lugar al que no pertenece ¡Todos sienten dolor y todos la pasamos mal en algún momento y quisiéramos una salida fácil como la tuya! Claro, drogarse para ya no tener que luchar, deja que me mate lentamente mientras veo elefantes de colores ¡Que fácil ¿Verdad?! Y es más fácil estar haciéndote la victima de la tragedia culpando a todos por haberte convertido en esto ¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?! ¿Acaso no pudiste elegir entre luchar o solo dejarte vencer? Si pudiste pero tomaste el camino más fácil, ahora vienes y le espetas a todos cuando fuiste tú el débil que no quiso pelear- gritó Feliciano por fin mirando furioso a su hermano el cual fruncía cada vez más el ceño y se levantó de un solo movimiento para arrojarse al menor golpeándolo contra la pared y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿DEBIL?!- rugió Lovino casi arrancándole la camisa a Feliciano –¿Me llamas débil a mí que luché todos los malditos días contra todo lo que me estaba matando, que intenté por todos los medios salir adelante, que me desgarré los brazos y los dedos queriendo salir del maldito hoyo en el que me estaba sumiendo? ¿Me dices débil a mí que día tras día tras día peleé contra mí mismo para no irme a tirar de un puente, que intenté por todos los medios gritar para que me ayudaran aunque parecía que nadie me escuchaba? ¿Me dices débil a mí que hasta el último día luche contra los monstros en mi cabeza? ¡¿Eso es ser débil Feliciano?! ¡Luché hasta el cansancio pero ya no pude más y todo eso contra lo que intenté pelear terminó por vencerme!- gritó a medida que la voz se le quebraba y sus manos perdían fuerza igual que sus piernas.

Se dejó caer al piso aun sosteniéndose de Feliciano que tuvo que arrodillarse junto con él.

-Me cansé Feliciano… me cansé de pelear sólo y ser derrotado siempre… al final todo me mató y ahora estoy aquí, buscando migajas de vida todavía…- decía el muchacho recargando su frente el hombro de su mellizo que seguía llorando.

-Que estupidez…- dijo Lovino palpando la bolsa de su pantalón buscando con su mano las pastillas que aun guardaba sacando otro par de píldoras–Le tememos a la vida pero aun así nos aferramos a ella- miró las pastillas mientras decía esto y se las llevó a la boca aun en presencia de Feliciano que quiso abrazar a su hermano pero este se lo impidió dándole un empujón mientras intentaba tragarse el medicamento.

-Vete de aquí- le ordenó sin más.

-Pero…-quiso reprochar el menor ganándose por ello una patada aunque no tan fuerte

-Te dije que te vayas y si le dices algo a _ellos _te vas a arrepentir de verdad. Largo- dijo Lovino sin dejar de patearlo obligando al otro a levantarse e irse todavía sollozando.

Lovino se quedó en el piso dejándose llevar por los efectos de las pastillas porque con ellas no sentía nada… una nada perfecta… nada lo lastimaba, nada le afectaba.

Esta vez solo había un puro color blanco en donde las sombras no se proyectaban y podía estar a sus anchas… no había ninguna cosa que pudiera superar eso. Respiró profundo sintiéndose aún más ligero por lo tanto se dejó caer por completo en el piso alzando su mano mirando su palma sintiendo que podría tomar al mundo en su puño y aplastarlo junto con todo aquello que le hacía mal; al pensar en esto dibujó una media sonrisa y dejó caer su brazo.

No necesitaba nada, ni siquiera a su hermanito tonto que intentaba por todos los medios rescatarlo, solo necesitaba dulces de felicidad, polvos mágicos de fantasía e inyecciones que le regalaban colores junto con dosis de momentos perfectos.

Como pudo buscó el teléfono celular que Feliciano había estado buscando por días y con torpeza marcó el número de Antonio que no tardó mucho en contestar, casi parecía estar esperando la llamada del italiano.

-_Lovi, que raro que tú me llames_- dijo el siempre alegre español que incluso reía.

-Veámonos esta noche- ordenó Lovino sintiéndose adormilado.

-_Que directo. Bueno déjame revisar mi agenda y…-_

-A la mierda tu agenda, veámonos esta noche- volvió a decir Lovino sintiendo con las puntas de sus dedos las fibras de la alfombra concentrándose en las cosquillas que le hacían en la piel.

-_Wow Lovi ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme? Y yo que pensaba que era yo el que me estaba enamorando de ti- _bromeó el español como siempre

-Sí, tengo ganas de verte así que manda al diablo todo lo que tengas que hacer y veámonos esta noche, te espero- colgó apenas terminó de decir esto.

Antonio escuchó como la llamada se cortaba así que volteó a ver su teléfono y una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras se guardaba de nuevo el teléfono.

-Chicos, creo que tengo suerte Lovi me ha invitado a salir esta noche- dijo el emocionado ojiverde a Gilbert y Francis mientras salían de una cafetería cada quien con su respectivo vaso de café

-Hey, no me lo tomes a mal ni vayas a pensar que soy un ñoño pero apenas es Miércoles y últimamente cada vez que sales con ese Lovino siempre regresas a tu casa a eso de las cuatro de la mañana- le dijo Francis haciendo reír de nuevo a Antonio.

-Oye déjalo vivir el momento, nuestro amiguito por fin se está convirtiendo en un hombre, uno muy gay pero hombre al fin- intervino Gilbert pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Antonio.

-Si papá Francis es hora de que deje el nido- dijo el castaño pellizcándole una mejilla al rubio que se lo quitó rápidamente de encima para que no le lastimara la piel y cuidando de no derramar su bebida.

-_Mon ami_ no quiero decir nada ofensivo acerca de tu conquista pero ese chico no me da buena espina… digo, no es la clase de persona que tú sueles frecuentar y no sabes casi nada de él además eso de que solo salgas con él por las noches pues…- comenzó a decir Francis en un tono más serio.

-Oh Fran, sigue hablando así y voy a empezar a creer que mi papá te poseyó- le dijo Antonio dándole un empujoncito juguetón –Eres tú el que siempre me dice que disfrute la vida, y pues que yo recuerde tú tampoco te vas con gente precisamente confiable, a veces ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman- le recordó picándole las costillas para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-Eso es completamente diferente porque yo soy así pero tú… tú no eres del tipo que se trasnocha entre semana o se codea con gente de la que no sabe ni siquiera si estudia o trabaja… es solo que me parece raro- decía el ojiazul de nuevo con esa seriedad que no cuadraba para nada en él.

Francis siempre solía ser un libertino y era apoyado por Gilbert en todo momento cuando se trataba de hacer locuras, Antonio por su parte tendía a ser un poco más tranquilo y a veces hacía de la voz de la razón entre sus dos amigos por lo tanto era algo extremadamente raro el ver a Francis hablar con algo parecido a un tono maduro regañando a Antonio cuando siempre era al revés.

-Francis lo que a ti te pasa es que estás celoso de que Antonio tenga a otro hombre en su vida, yo sé que han sido amigos desde niños pero si no te lo tiraste en su momento ahora tendrás que aceptar que ya es de alguien más- dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos queriendo parecer un padre sabio.

-Gilbo no digas esas cosas ¿qué clase de relación crees que llevamos?- le reclamó el aun sonriente Antonio al albino para luego dirigirse a Francis.

-No te preocupes, Lovino es un buen chico, si no confías en él al menos confía en mi- dijo el ojiverde a lo que Francis tras meditarlo un poco terminó cediendo soltando un suspiro.

-Está bien, solo recuerda que mañana hay que entregar un ensayo, ya llevas bastantes trabajos sin presentar- le advirtió y los tres chicos tomaron al mismo tiempo un trago de su café como para dejar en claro que la discusión había concluido.

Antonio se sonrió con el vaso entre sus labios, si el pobre Francis supiera quien era en verdad Lovino y que todas sus sospechas estaban bien infundadas… pero obviamente no podía decirle nada a sus amigos, ellos pertenecían a un mundo completamente diferente al del italiano, incluso el mismo Antonio era un ente ajeno al universo de Lovino, este vivía en un mundo privado en donde convivía con sus tristezas y de vez en cuando también con sus alegrías artificiales.

El ojiverde se quedó viendo el color negro de su café y el vapor con aroma agradable que salía de él… este pensamiento le dejó un mal sabor, aun mas agrio que el del café. Si pudiera ser más cercano a Lovino… si pudiera al menos abrir una puerta a ese mundo que el chico protegía tan recelosamente, si pudiera acercarse más al filo que daba directo al precipicio y jugar a balancearse, sentir la adrenalina que produce el saberse tan cerca de una caída libre al fondo del barranco; eso quería Antonio, sentir esa emoción, sentir las emociones de la vida, el miedo, el peligro, la energía desbordando por tus venas, el dolor.

Le dio otro trago al amargo café pensando en alguna posibilidad para lograr esto, de nuevo la bebida le pareció todavía más agría.

La noche no tardó en hacerse presente y el español guardó sus libros mirando la hora y después las cuartillas escritas todavía a la mitad pues no había acabado de redactar su ensayo. Un ligero remordimiento le atacó la consciencia pues Francis había tenido razón en eso de que no había presentado varios trabajos y ese ensayo era crucial si quería al menos aprobar la materia sin embargo Lovino seguramente ya llevaba cerca de diez minutos esperando y bueno… el chico no era lo que se describe precisamente como paciente.

Sacudió la cabeza y apagó también su computadora convenciéndose de que llegaría temprano a casa y terminaría ese trabajo así tuviera que desvelarse la noche entera y faltar a su primera clase para entregarlo justo a las nueve de la mañana, por lo tanto se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y su dinero bajando corriendo las escaleras.

-Llegaré tarde, no me esperen despiertos- les dijo a sus padres que miraban la televisión en la sala, le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y un gesto con la cabeza a su padre que lo vio con algo de desaprobación.

-¿Otra vez vas a salir? Debes quedarte en casa al menos entre semana- le dijo su madre tomándole la mano antes de que se fuera.

-Déjalo mujer, al menos que se divierta un poco antes de terminar la escuela… mientras no descuide sus estudios…- dijo su padre a modo de advertencia mientras que Antonio recordaba de nuevo su ensayo y sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Hasta luego- solo alcanzó a decir el muchacho besándole la mano a su madre y ahora si yendo por sus llaves salió de casa casi corriendo para no hacer esperar más a Lovino.

Tomó el tren subterráneo y apuraba al tren en su mente mirando con desesperación su reloj de pulsera viendo la hora cada tres minutos; cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron corrió otra vez haciéndose paso entre la gente y casi saltaba los escalones para salir de la estación y justo en la esquina encontró a Lovino fumando un cigarrillo bajo una farola. Antonio se puso más risueño al ver a Lovino bajo la luz de un faro en plena noche en medio de una desierta calle, le daba una imagen de mafioso de los cuarentas.

Su semblante serio y rudo, el entrecejo fruncido y el cigarro que pasaba de su boca a sus dedos en cortos intervalos… el solo verlo le hacía saltar el corazón de emoción.

-¡Lovino! Perdón- le llamó por fin acercándose después de unos minutos de contemplación.

-¿Dónde estabas bastardo? Ya casi me iba a ir solo- le recriminó el castaño dándole una última fumada al cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al piso y pisarla con la punta del pie.

-Disculpa, se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo el ojiverde y sin decir más o pedirle una explicación, Lovino empezó a caminar.

Como cada noche, se dirigían a casa de Feliks esperando no tener que encontrarse al rubio con alguno de sus clientes. Una vez eso pasó y no fue nada agradable, a decir verdad tanto a Lovino como Antonio les sorprendía que el muchacho fuera capaz de acostarse con cualquiera solo por un _toque _o unos billetes, ni siquiera Lovino había llegado a ese punto.

-Por cierto Lovi ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Feliks? Él es un tipo bastante peculiar y no parece ser el tipo de persona con la que tú te harías amigo nada más porque si- preguntó Antonio cuando iba camino al departamento y como de costumbre se ganó una mirada de fastidio por parte del menor que sabía que si no le contestaba el otro iba a seguir insistiendo.

-Nos conocimos en rehabilitación- contestó como si nada.

-¿Eh? Es un poco… raro… conocer a tu _dealer* _en un centro de rehabilitación- dijo Antonio preguntándose cómo diablos eso pasaba.

-Ni tan raro. El idiota terminó ahí porque cuando estaba revolcándose con alguien en su auto la policía los atrapó, llevaban unos gramos de coca así que le dieron unos días en la cárcel y cuando salió en libertad condicional después de pagar la multa lo mandaron a rehabilitación a cambio de meterlo a la cárcel de nuevo por posesión de drogas y desacato, a mí me mandaron unos días después de que él entró y ahí nos conocimos- explicó brevemente mientras llegaban al edificio y subían las endemoniadas escaleras de caracol.

-No puedo imaginar a Feliks limpio- comentó Antonio que siempre había interactuado con el otro ojiverde cuando este estaba con algo metido en el cuerpo.

-Es el mismo idiota marica solo que no hace chistes tan malos aunque nuestras terapias grupales eran divertidas cuando él participaba- dijo Lovino y Antonio se sorprendió de que el italiano dijera un comentario así, pensaba que cuando el chico estaba sobrio lo veía todo como malo.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta que correspondía al departamento de Feliks, Lovino golpeó la puerta hasta lograr desesperar al rubio que como siempre abría de manera violenta.

-Lovi, ósea tiras mi puerta y tú la pagas- le recriminó el muchacho que esa vez llevaba unos demasiado ajustados pantalones que llegaban abajo de su cadera dejando ver las líneas de su pubis, no llevaba camisa y usaba el cabello recogido en una coleta con un par mechones sueltos al frente.

-No creo que te importe mucho que se caiga la puerta, toda tu casa está hecha una porquería y no haces nada al respecto- le recriminó el castaño entrando sin pedir permiso viendo en el sillón a Iván que estaba cómodamente sentado con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Ah… hola…- solo alcanzaron a pronunciar el español y el italiano al ver al ojivioleta también ahí.

-Hola- respondió este de buen humor.

-¿Y hoy que se te ofrece? Huy, ósea me acaba de llegar algo súper bueno que hace mucho no probábamos- dijo Feliks dando saltitos amanerados hasta su destartalada mesa tomando un puñado de pastillas azules y una tira de papel que estaba cortada en varios cuadrados.

-¿Quieres tocar el cielo o ver a Dios?- preguntó viendo sonreír a Lovino al reconocer las pastillas de éxtasis y el LSD.

-O tocar el infierno y ver a Satanás- comentó entonces Iván riendo de manera infantil y como siempre, Antonio solo guardaba silencio.

_-_Tal vez un poco de las dos- contestó Lovino ignorando el comentario de Iván sacando ansioso el dinero de sus pantalones dándole a Feliks los arrugados billetes que había alcanzado a sacar del escondite de su hermanito. El buen Feliciano que era tan distraído y estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que poco a poco sus ahorros estaban desapareciendo.

-Diviértete Lovi- dijo Feliks tomando el dinero y llevándose una pastilla de éxtasis a la boca y de la misma mesa tomó una botella de vodka que estaba a la mitad dándole un largo trago.

-Eso haré- dijo el muchacho guardándose lo recién comprado jalando a Antonio para salir de ahí seguidos por la mirada de quienes se quedaban.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta Feliks fue hasta donde estaba Iván y se sentó a su lado jalando la larga bufanda que este usaba y enredándola en su mano.

-Los niños ya se van a jugar ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo señor mafioso?- preguntó Feliks recostándose en el sillón jalando con más fuerza la bufanda del otro rubio para acercarlo a él.

-Si dices con tanta facilidad que soy de la mafia tendré que matarte- dijo Iván pasándole una mano el cuello como si estuviera meditando la idea de estrangular al ojiverde.

-Uhhhh Ivancito amor, como que tu no podrías matarme, me quieres demasiado como para hacer eso- dijo Feliks riendo sintiendo como empezaban a presentarse los efectos del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una carcajada por parte del ojivioleta.

-Yo no te quiero Feliks, lo único que quiero de ti es doblegar esos ojos insolentes- le dijo el ruso con ese tonito inocente viendo los ojos vanidosos del otro rubio.

Feliks era el único de todo el mundo que tenía la osadía de verlo así: Retador, egocéntrico… sin miedo… y es que a Feliks no le importaba si Iván era un capo de la mafia rusa y podría darle un tiro en la cabeza en cualquier momento; Feliks lo veía como quería, lo retaba con la mirada porque el rubio ya tenía su vida tirada al carajo así que no tenía nada que perder, nada que temer… pero había tal vez solo una cosa.

-Ni siquiera lo más inmundo de esta sociedad quisiera estar contigo, estás solo y te vas a morir solo- le decía Iván dándole un beso en el cuello por cada cosa dicha –Nadie va a venir a hacerte compañía y así te vas a quedar siempre- le seguía diciendo mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho del ojiverde que echaba su cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo las caricias en su piel sensible por el éxtasis.

Con la cabeza colgando del filo del sillón, viendo todo al revés escuchando las palabras de Iván y sintiendo las manos de este como las de muchos otros que habían pasado por su cuerpo se dijo a si mismo…

-Tienes razón… ¿Quién podría querer a alguien como yo?...- dijo cerrando los ojos reprimiendo un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Iván clavársele con fuerza en la piel de manera placentera.

El masoquista gozo de ser destruido en cuerpo y mente por una persona que con el mismo sadismo disfrutaba de destruir el frágil ser de alguien mas.

Iván mordía la piel pálida y tocaba el cuerpo de ese insolente rubio de ojos verdes que de alguna manera le había empezado a fascinar… quería todo de él, quería verlo hecho pedazos, admirarlo en las más grande miseria.

Pasó sus labios a la boca de Feliks e intentaba buscar su mano pero al pasar por su brazo alcanzó a ver los moretones producidos por las agujas de las jeringas, frunció el entrecejo y cubrió los hematomas con su propia mano. Si había alguien que iba a destruir a Feliks solo sería él.

Y así la noche dio comienzo, Antonio y Lovino se apresuraron a ir al mismo club en donde se habían conocido, Lovino estaba demasiado enérgico gracias a las pastillas de éxtasis y necesitaba desahogar toda esa euforia. Apenas llegando al lugar el italiano se apresuró hasta el escenario en donde el grupo que había escuchado la primera vez que fue ahí, tocaba de nuevo.

El castaño jaló a Antonio tomándolo de la muñeca dirigiéndolo hasta casi llegar al frente del improvisado escenario de donde salían los sonidos electrónicos de la consola y la vocalista cantaba con una voz distorsionada gracias al sintetizador conectado al micrófono; Lovino saltaba y agitaba su cabeza, respiraba rápido y perdía su mirada en los múltiples colores neón, daba vueltas mientras saltaba queriendo inundarse de ese mar caleidoscópico.

Sin soltar a Antonio de las manos sentía el calor de este correr por sus dedos y hacerle cosquilleos al subir por los brazos, cuando no miraba las luces del techo se perdía en el resplandor verde esmeralda de los ojos del español que sonreía viendo al italiano tan lleno de vida, una que era artificial pero vida finalmente. Aun en ese trance eufórico, Lovino se le enganchó a Antonio por el cuello para besarlo apasionadamente a pesar de mantener los ojos abiertos pues no quería perderse ni uno solo de los colores que llenaban el lugar como si fuera un cuadro salpicado de pintura.

La música le reventaba los oídos, el calor que el español emanaba lo hacía sudar todavía más y las mariposas en su estómago se convertía en un enjambre de avispas que no dejaban de zumbar dentro de él multiplicando al mil las sensaciones provocadas por el intenso beso y el efecto de las píldoras azules.

Antonio rodeaba la cintura de Lovino alcanzando a percibir la respiración acelerada de este y soltando leves quejidos por los mordiscos que el muchacho le daba en los labios salvajemente; la voz retocada de la chica al micrófono mezclada con los sonidos eléctricos de _bits_ que salían de las enormes bocinas le hacían imaginar a Antonio que así de raros deberían ser los pensamientos de Lovino en ese momento ¡Dios, si pudiera tan solo leerlos y verlos de la misma manera que podía leer con su tacto la piel del chico! Quería más de Lovino, quería todo de él, quería ser parte de su mundo… quería que Lovino se hiciera su mundo.

Cuando por fin se les acabó el aliento y el calor los sofocó, se separaron apenas pues Lovino seguía moviéndose y todavía quería acaparar la boca del otro castaño que lo detuvo tomándolo del rostro y mientras le acariciaba los labios clavó sus brillantes orbes verdes en las marrón del otro.

-Quiero probar- dijo Antonio gritándole para que le pudiera escuchar. –Quiero ver lo que tú ves- siguió diciendo viendo como Lovino dibujaba en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? Esto no es una borrachera con tus amigos- dijo Lovino pegándose más al ojiverde que no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos sintiendo la espalda mojada de sudor del otro.

-Estoy seguro… Lovino, déjame entrar a tu mundo- dijo y una vez más el italiano lo volvió a enganchar posesivamente para besarlo rodando sus ojos hacia arriba para ver la lluvia de colores.

-Vamos entonces- accedió Lovino a lo que Antonio se sintió soñar, sería arrastrado al fin hasta los trémulos pensamientos íntimos del chico que se había convertido en su fascinación y a su vez Lovino le mostraría ese país de maravillas que se había construido a base de los fragmentos de su cuerpo poco a poco destruido.

Porque tal vez empezaba a querer a Antonio… lo empezaba a querer en medio de sus lapsos producidos por la droga… lo quería lo suficiente como para querer desgarrarlo también.

Lovino le dio un último beso a Antonio antes de tomarlo por el brazo y guiarlo hasta un lugar menos abarrotado de gente hasta que llegando a una esquina obscura lejos de las personas sacó la tira de papel que le había comprado a Feliks y cortó dos cuadritos de papel, ambos se los puso en la lengua y pasó su mano por la nuca de Antonio. El ojiverde también sacó su lengua pegándola con la de Lovino tomando con ella uno de los cuadritos de papel impregnados con LSD.

El momento en que ese venenoso contacto fue consumado fue también el instante justo en que Antonio estando en el filo del precipicio, dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer en seco al vacío.

/

*Dealer: _Repartidor/negociante de drogas, también se les conoce de otras maneras pero me agrada como suena en inglés._

**Toñooooo cayendo ante las garras venenosas de Lovi-love, esto es amor del bueno XD (ok no)**

**Ufff ahora creo que es mi turno de decirles Wooooooooooooow ¿De verdad les gusta esto? Estoy realmente sorprendida de que los reviews lleguen y digan cosas buenas, es algo que en serio me parece increíble porque no pensé que fuera a gustar una historia que majea este tipo de temas sobre todo usando a una pareja tan querida en el fandom. **

**Mil gracias por estarle dando una oportunidad y lo que más me emociona es que han logrado entender el punto de esta historia, temía que pareciera que solo era una historia superficial de dos tipos drogándose pero han logrado ver el verdadero enfoque y casi lloro cuando leo sus reviews y me pongo como una niña llorona.**

**En fin, otras ochocientas gracias por leer igualmente a los lectores silenciosos y espero les haya gustado este capi subido un día antes porque mañana no tendré tiempo de hacerlo. GRACIAS**


	4. Todo está lleno de amor

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Todo está lleno de amor

"_Te darán amor_

_Tienes que confiar en ello_

_Quizá no de las fuentes en las que has vertido el tuyo_

_Quizá no de las direcciones en las que estás mirando_

_Gira la cabeza a tu alrededor_

_Todo está a tu alrededor_

_Todo está lleno de amor"_

_Bjork – All is full of love_

Colores… todo se reducía a eso… colores, sonidos, sensaciones, emociones. Música, luces, calor, humedad… vida.

El alucinante efecto del LCD invadía las neuronas de Antonio que intentaba tocar los manchones de colores y memorizar el tacto de la piel de Lovino; era como si pudiera sentir cada una de sus células moviéndose y reproduciéndose, en las ráfagas color marrón y chocolate de los ojos del italiano encontraba los misterios del universo y en el rozar de sus labios podía saborear todos los sabores del mundo, pasándole los dedos por la cara leía los símbolos de la tristeza como si estuvieran escritos en su rostro en una especie de repujado.

Y Lovino igualmente pasaba sus manos ansiosas por el torso de Antonio sin quitar la vista de sus orbes hermosamente verdes ¡Verde de los bosques, verde de las esmeraldas, el verde de la naturaleza toda ella en un par de ojos bellos! Y en el castaño de su cabello veía la tierra, y las raíces de los viejos árboles en el color canela de su piel, su sabor salado se impregnaba en su lengua como si acabara de beber agua de mar. Cuanta perfección en un momento que sabía no duraría para siempre ¿Era por ello que esos lapsos eran tan efímeros? ¿Era porqué una mente racional no podría soportar un estado de perfección tan pura? Oh ya no importaba solo importaba besar a Antonio, ver los ruidos, escuchar los colores, dejarse llevar en ese remolino de arcoíris envueltos por la música que se escuchaba todavía más distorsionada.

El éxtasis también los embargaba, la euforia que tomaban como amor y la desesperación de deshacerse de ropas innecesarias. Querían la piel, pasar sus mano por ella, leer las historias representadas en cicatrices, lunares, marcas de nacimiento, raspones que se hicieron cuando niños, quemaduras; todo, querían todo el uno del otro.

Sin pensarlo más se tomaron de las manos como amantes de una novela épica, corrieron fuera del lugar admirando también la colección de luces que les regalaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad y era bello, como si estuvieran viendo un firmamento lleno de estrellas y galaxias, una vialáctea que estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Corrían, Antonio realmente no sabía hacia donde iban y Lovino aun en medio de las imágenes patrocinadas por el _ácido _parecía medio consciente de la dirección que estaban tomando y solo guiaba al español por las calles que a pesar de estar destartaladas para ellos era como si fueran por un campo sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Antonio solo alcanzó a distinguir una puerta de un viejo edificio abandonado que Lovino abrió como si nada y subieron escaleras que desde su punto de vista era como trepar una montaña empinada pero Lovino seguía sin soltarlo, como el ángel de la guarda que te guía al paraíso así que el ojiverde solo se dejaba arrastrar. Para cuando se dio cuenta Lovino se dejaba caer en un colchón viejo y jalaba a Antonio hacía él para seguir con lo que habían empezado en el club nocturno.

Para Antonio el sexo nunca había sido más perfecto, podía escuchar cada suspiro de Lovino contra su oído, podía ver cada milímetro de su piel erizarse ante sus solas caricias, besaba su cuerpo y podía notar las marcas de su saliva dejando un caminito que marcaba al italiano como suyo, divisaba a la perfección como los músculos se contraían ante las sensaciones placenteras y las pupilas se dilataban cuando chocaban miradas.

Lovino se aferraba a él con una fuerza tal vez innecesaria pero era como si quisieran que se fusionaran en un solo cuerpo; el calor del interior de Lovino recorría por completo a Antonio concentrándose en su pecho quemándole el corazón.

Y Lovino que se dejaba hacer lo que fuera se sintió libre, irónicamente, siendo aprisionado entre un par de brazos. Al ceder por primera vez en su vida el control de su cuerpo, el dejar que alguien más lo poseyera era liberador… olvidarse de que tenía un cuerpo que soportar, que alguien más entrara en él como si también pudiera entrar a su mente y hacerse cargo de todo lo que había en ella y dentro del caparazón y al mismo tiempo sentirse protegido en medio de un abrazo codicioso, un tanto doloroso pero placentero también.

-No me sueltes- dijo entonces Lovino al momento en que arqueó su cuerpo y sintió las manos de Antonio recorrerle la espalda –No me sueltes- volvió a decirle colando sus dedos por los cabellos del español que escuchaba estas palabras resonar en su cabeza como un eco lejano.

No lo soltaría, nunca lo soltaría… sostendría su mano hasta el momento en que llegaran al fondo y aun ahí mantendrían sus dedos entrelazados.

Antonio abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar la vista en el lugar en donde estaba intentando reconocerlo pero lo único que veía era un departamento viejo con las paredes negras como si fueran manchas de hollín, una gruesa cortina marrón en la ventana apenas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol haciendo el cuartucho todavía más obscuro.

El moreno se estiró todavía desnudo en el colchón viejo desperezándose y volteando a ver al muchacho que yacía a su lado profundamente dormido dándole la espalda; el ojiverde se sonrió al ver también al otro sin ropa, escuchaba su respiración acompasada e intentó no reír muy alto cuando vio el nido de cabellos castaños que el chico tenía en la cabeza en donde sobresalía de manera graciosa ese curioso rizo que parecía nunca quererse acomodar.

Antonio pasó sus dedos por la nuca de Lovino solo por el mero capricho de ver como se le erizaban los vellitos y soltaba un gemido inentendible entre sueños, el español se volvió a sonreír y siguió bajando por la espalda del italiano notando como las vértebras de su columna se alcanzaban a ver gracias a su delgadez, pasaba el dedo por cada una de ellas contándolas, y en cierto momento desvió su dedo hasta sus costillas que también se alcanzaban a ver y acarició su costado disfrutando los movimientos de Lovino que se retorcía como si fuera un gatito siendo mimado.

Se acercó aun mas abrazándolo y besándole gentilmente el hombro repetidas veces alcanzando a percibir el aroma de su piel… avellana… a eso olía. Se acomodó bien acorrucándose pegándose al muchacho piel con piel y buscando sus manos para entrelazarlas pero apenas estaba a punto de hacerlo Lovino se despertó y su primer gesto al abrir los ojos fue fruncir el ceño y desasirse del abrazo de Antonio bruscamente.

-Quítate- le ordenó con voz ronca intentando levantarse pero apenas iba a hacerlo volvió a dejarse caer en el mullido colchón.

-Me duele todo- dijo entre gruñidos frotándose las caderas.

-Supongo que eso es mi culpa- dijo Antonio risueño como siempre recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano para admirar mejor al chico que maldecía en italiano.

-Púdrete- solo alcanzó a decirle Lovino tirándose boca abajo en el colchón.

-Discúlpame por ser un semental Lovi- bromeó el ojiverde poniéndose encima del otro muchacho que forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Antonio aun intentando abrazar a Lovino que seguía empujándolo para alejarse de él.

-Es el departamento de mi abuelo o al menos eso solía ser- respondió Lovino buscando sus pantalones y estirando su mano para jalarlos desde el piso y arrastrándolos hasta él.

-¿Se mudó o algo así?- siguió cuestionando Antonio ahora recargando su nuca sobre sus brazos cruzados admirando las paredes y el techo negros.

-No, hubo un incendio y se murió- contestó el chico sacando de la bolsa de sus pantalones su teléfono.

-Oh… lo siento- dijo un poco apenado el ojiverde

-Yo no- respondió Lovino con tono casual mirando la hora en la pantalla del celular y antes de que el español pudiera decir algo el otro lo interrumpió.

-Mierda, ya son las doce- se quejó Lovino.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó entonces Antonio levantándose rápidamente del colchón y yendo hasta la ventana corriendo la cortina siendo atacado por los intensos rayos de sol que le obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¡Dios, Francis me va a matar!- dijo desesperado corriendo de un lado al otro del cuarto buscando su ropa y vistiéndose entre tropezones y saltitos pues se metía los pantalones al mismo tiempo que se intentaba poner la playera bajo la mirada de fastidio de Lovino.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo el italiano vistiéndose con total parsimonia de vez en cuando haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Tenía que entregar un ensayo a las nueve y Francis me advirtió desde ayer que no podía faltar. Estoy muerto estoy muerto- repetía preocupado el español buscando desesperadamente sus zapatos hasta que los encontró y se los puso tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Te importa si me adelanto?- preguntó intentando arreglarse el cabello.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó Lovino que seguía vistiéndose. Antonio le dio un rápido beso en los labios que no fue correspondido y echó a correr.

Tardó un buen rato en identificar la calle en donde estaba así que a base de preguntarle a la gente del barrio llegó por fin a una parada de autobús que lo llevó a unas calles cerca de su casa en donde otra vez tuvo que correr para llegar y ser recibido por un regaño de su madre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas pues su buen hijo no solía no aparecer en toda la noche sin antes avisar y mucho menos llegar a las doce de la tarde del día siguiente.

Antonio pidió disculpas una tras otra mientras corría hasta su cuarto y llenaba su mochila de todos los libros que encontró en su escritorio; se disculpó por centésima vez con su madre, e incluso la lleno de besos diciéndole que aquello no se volvería a repetir y corrió otra vez, ahora a la universidad en donde ya casi podía escuchar esta vez los regaños de Francis y era obvio que estaba enojado pues cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue al rubio ojiazul con el entrecejo fruncido, otra expresión que no le iba en nada al francés.

-Antes de que digas algo ¡Perdón!- dijo Antonio intentando tomar aliento cuando llegó por fin con sus amigos.

-Hombre ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te llamamos toda la mañana y tu madre nos dijo que no regresaste a casa, pensamos que ese tal Lovino te había secuestrado y sacado los órganos- dijo Gilbert que también parecía preocupado.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde estabas, si se puede saber?- dijo Francis que ahora tomaba una actitud arrogante, digna de cada vez que se enfadaba con quien fuera.

Antonio sin atreverse a encarar a su mejor amigo desvió la mirada a todos lados y rascándose la cabeza buscó un buen pretexto.

-Pues anoche me fui con Lovino a un club y perdimos la noción del tiempo…- dijo soltando risitas nerviosas.

-¿Pierdes la noción del tiempo más de doce horas?- dijo Francis enarcando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Francis, estaba con Lovino pasándola bien así que no pensé que fuera tan tarde, luego fuimos a su casa y seguimos la fiesta ahí, para cuando me di cuenta ya era de día y en serio no fue mi intención no alcanzar a llegar a la clase, tú sabes bien que no soy ese tipo de persona- dijo Antonio arrepentido a lo que Francis entrecerró sus ojos buscando alguna mentira en el relato de Antonio a quien conocía a la perfección así que obviamente no le creyó.

-En eso tiene razón- intervino entonces Gilbert que como siempre intentaba relajar el ambiente así que le dio a ambos chicos una fuerte palmada en la espada para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho está y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Si Antonio no hacía algo malo una vez en su vida iba empezar a pensar que es un robot o algo así- dijo bromeando pasando un brazo por el hombro a ambos chicos empezando a caminar hasta el aula de la siguiente clase, Antonio solo rió cooperando con Gilbert mientras que Francis de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas extrañas.

El ojiverde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer dormido entre las clases, escuchaba la voz del profesor pero su cabeza solo le rogaba un poco de sueño y descanso pero no podía permitírselo, aun había tareas, responsabilidades que cumplir; debería ir con su profesor y hablar con él para que le diera otra oportunidad de presentar su trabajo, demás al llegar a casa pediría perdón a sus padres (otra vez).

Portarse bien… que fastidio, seguir la rutina del buen chico… otro fastidio, no hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan por él… maldito fastidio, sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien y que no se estaba pudriendo en el aburrimiento de la monotonía… que alguien le diera un tiro…

Entonces cuando estaba casi al final de la clase de administración sintió el vibrar de su teléfono celular en su pantalón por lo tanto lo sacó cuidando de que la profesora no tuviera los ojos puestos en él; alcanzó a reconocer el número de Lovino y un sencillo mensaje que solo decía:

"_Feliks nos invita a salir, vienes conmigo"_

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior al ver, no una invitación sino la orden del italiano, se dispuso a contestar el mensaje con el teléfono bajo la mesa empezando a teclear que no le sería posible acompañarlo esa noche sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de enviar el texto algo se lo impidió. Alzó la vista al pizarrón lleno de anotaciones y algunos números, volteó a ver a sus compañeros que mecánicamente apuntaban y ponían atención, después vio las ventanas en donde todos seguían con el protocolo de socializar y vivir la típica vida universitaria.

Por un momento le pareció verlo todo como una vieja cinta en blanco y negro, una película muda en donde todos se movían exageradamente en una pésima sobreactuación de vida.

Borró el mansaje y solo escribió en su lugar.

"_Nos vemos a las 10"_

Se guardó el celular y sonrió como acostumbraba hacer, risueño, sano, feliz. Porque nadie podría cuestionar una radiante sonrisa y nadie está consciente de la podredumbre que puede estar escondida bajo la mueca feliz de alguien que parece tan normal.

Cuando la clase terminó, Antonio casi voló fuera del aula, estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, llegar a casa y dormir hasta que llegara la noche y luego irse con Lovino pero no… los deberes no se iban a hacer solos.

-Hey hey ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó Gilbert cuando tuvo que detenerlo en el pasillo pues el español casi iba corriendo.

-A casa, tengo una montaña de tareas que hacer, suficiente como para que Lovino termine abandonándome y vuelva a saber de la vida social hasta que me gradúe- exageró Antonio soltando un suspiro acomodándose de nuevo la mochila en la espalda y caminando en reversa mientras se despedía del albino.

-Nos vemos después y dile a Fran que deje de estar de _drama queen _seré un buen chico- dijo riendo por fin dándose la media vuelta para seguir con su camino a casa tan contento como siempre.

Si, seguiría siendo un aburrido buen chico al menos hasta que la noche llegara.

Así que de nuevo en casa, tras una conversación de casi una hora con mamá y papá en donde prometió lealmente jamás volver a hacer una barbaridad como la de anoche, subió a su habitación y sacó los montones de libros que solo se dedicó a hojear mientras que en su cuaderno nada más pasaba el bolígrafo haciendo rayones deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, miraba constantemente el reloj y el caminar de las manecillas que no parecían tener intenciones de apurarse en marcar las diez.

Intentó leer sus libros de texto pero por cada párrafo que leía no le encontraba sentido así que lo volvía a leer una y otra vez mientras sus parpados insistían en cerrarse pero no se los permitía, tenía que mantenerse despierto hasta la hora en que vería a Lovino.

-¿Qué me has hecho Lovi?- preguntó a su soledad cuando se percató de que lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en él.

Al diablo con las tareas y con la hora de verse, iría a buscarlo antes de que se volviera loco encerrado en su habitación llena de libros, tareas, normalidad, aburrimiento y todo eso que de vez en cuando lo sofocaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su madre cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras dispuesto a tomar sus llaves.

-Voy con Francis, necesito que me explique unos temas y también me invitó a cenar- mintió Antonio con esa escalofriante capacidad de ver a su madre a los ojos y sonreírle como el hijo modelo que había sido toda su vida.

Su madre hizo un mohín con los labios y se llevó las manos a la cintura mirándolo un buen rato hasta que finalmente accedió. Los Bonnefoy y los Fernández eran buenos amigos y sabían que sus hijos eran como uña y mugre así que si Antonio iba con Francis sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Por lo tanto Antonio salió apurado de casa viendo que el sol empezaba a ponerse, una buena señal que indicaba que ya pronto vería de nuevo al italiano. Si este tan solo supiera cuanto había estado pensando en él desde el momento en que se separaron al mediodía seguro terminaría insultándolo diciéndole que estaba obsesionado o algo parecido pero… después de todo no estaría tan alejado de la realidad… tal vez Antonio de verdad estaba empezando a obsesionarse con el muchacho y sinceramente no le importaba demasiado mientras pudiera seguir a su lado, junto a su pequeña dosis de vida, su recordatorio de que tenía sangre corriéndole por la venas y un corazón latiente que palpitaba con fuerza cuando estaba a su lado.

Lovino por su lado salía sigilosamente de casa, aquella mañana había tenido que llegar trepando hasta su ventana y metiéndose a su habitación agradeciendo su ingenio de haber dejado su habitación cerrada ya que al llegar se puso la pijama se desarregló el cabello, desacomodó sus cobijas y bajó a la cocina como si recién se hubiera levantado lo que era mitad cierto, le dijo a su preocupada madre que había dormido como una piedra y por eso no escuchó los llamados de ella ni de su hermanito que en ese momento estaba en la escuela.

Y esa noche la historia se repetía; Lovino salía de puntillas por el pasillo hasta el recibidor girando sigilosamente la llave en la cerradura saliendo con pasos zorrunos hasta que cuando estaba casi en la calle alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Otra vez vas a salir?- preguntó Feliciano desde la obscuridad del vestíbulo, Lovino se detuvo en seco y echó la cabeza para atrás con un resoplido antes de darse media vuelta para encarar al menor que lo miraba preocupado.

-Si Feliciano ¿Le irás a decir a mamá y papá para que de nuevo vayan a tirarme a algún hoyo de adictos?- preguntó sarcásticamente alzando una ceja sabiendo que tal vez Feliciano podría ser una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo pero sería incapaz de traicionar a su propio hermano aunque fuese por su bien.

El menor bajó la mirada y nervioso solo alcanzó a arrugar los pliegues de su playera abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces para intentar decir algo pero las palabras no le salían o mejor dicho ya se le habían acabo en regaños y plegarias a Lovino, incluso a Dios para que ayudara a su hermano a recapacitar.

-Cuídate- dijo finalmente el menor en un hilo de voz apenas mirando de reojo al mayor que como siempre frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya vete a dormir- tan solo contestó Lovino cerrando la puerta dejando a su hermano en la obscuridad de su casa.

Empezó a caminar, y después ese caminar se volvió rápido con pasos largos y apresurados… más largos, más rápidos… los pasos se volvieron zancadas y la velocidad llegó a tal punto que empezó a correr, en unos minutos corría tan rápido como sus músculos le permitían.

Quería huir tan lejos como le fuera posible de esa casa, de esa calle, la avenida, la cuadra ¡Escapar! Dejar atrás todo pero entre más corría y más velocidad ponía era como si el escenario se mantuviera inmóvil, daba la impresión que estaba sobre una cinta transportadora en la que a pesar de estar corriendo no podía ir a ningún lugar. Y todo empezaba a ahogarlo, el cansancio, el viento frío que se colaba por sus fosas nasales y le hacía que le ardiera la nariz, el corazón palpitándole contra el pecho dificultándole el respirar, la imagen del rostro triste de su hermano acentuando por la obscuridad de la casa. Las sombras de la noche como garras intentaban tomarlo por los tobillos y hacerlo caer y Lovino no podía escapar de todo eso hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a ver el brillo verde de los ojos de Antonio y estiró sus manos para aferrarse a él.

-Hey Lovi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te viene siguiendo?- preguntó Antonio cuando vio a Lovino cruzar la esquina corriendo y sin detenerse hasta haber llegado hasta él casi yéndosele encima.

El italiano intentó recuperar el aliento mientras tomaba de los brazos a Antonio que miraba hacia atrás intentando buscar a quien perseguía a Lovino pero no veía a nadie. Lovino tomó otra larga respiración recobrando la compostura enderezó su espalda y volvió a ponerse su careta de malhumorado soltando a Antonio.

-Vámonos- solo ordenó Lovino empezando a caminar con su respiración todavía desacompasada seguido de Antonio que solo sonrió y fue hasta su lado para caminar juntos hasta el lugar a donde al parecer Feliks les había invitado a ir.

No hablaban pero el silencio tampoco era incomodo; el español le dedicaba miraditas curiosas a Lovino que mantenía la vista en el camino sin distraerse haciendo que el ojiverde intentara adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, que cosas le estarían taladrando en ese mismo momento la consciencia, que monstros le rondarían la mente… todo eso le provocaba una curiosidad que incluso le daban cosquillas en el estómago.

Sin darse cuenta de cuanto habían caminado llegaron a un discreto bar que no inspiraba mucha confianza, sobre todo por los elegantes autos negros que para nada combinaban con la fachada del lugar de donde se escuchaban voces, risas y música.

Sin darle importancia a la imagen del negocio, Lovino entró como si nada seguido de Antonio que parecía un poco más nervioso que el italiano el cual apenas entró fue efusivamente recibido por Feliks.

-¡Lovi, bienvenido! Oh… como que también traes al buen chico, bienvenido tú también- dijo el rubio llevándose un vaso de vodka a la boca y dándole un largo trago.

-Gracias- respondió el siempre educado Antonio notando que en una de las esquinas del lugar sentado acompañado de varios hombres estaba Iván el cual alzó su vaso a modo de saludo que los muchachos respondieron un poco tímidos.

-Pónganse cómodos por favor, estamos en confianza- dijo el rubio con sus gestos afeminados señalando todas las mesas que había en el lugar.

-Hey antes de eso…- empezó a decir Lovino

-¡No hablemos de negocios ahora! Estoy intentando divertirme ósea relájate, luego te drogas- dijo Feliks sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole un empujón al castaño mientras iba hasta la _rockolla_

-¡Oye!- le llamó Lovino pero el rubio ya iba tambaleándose hasta el otro lado meneando las caderas como siempre solía hacer mientras el italiano y su acompañante tomaban asiento.

El rubio dejó el vaso de vodka sobre el cristal de la _rockolla_ pasando los discos mirando con disgusto que no había nada de buena música hasta que casi al final de la colección encontró algo que podría agradarle.

-Melancolía en forma de canciones- dijo en voz baja reproduciendo a los _Smashing Pumpikns _haciendo sonar _Try Try try_ tomando de nuevo su vaso y dándole largos tragos volviendo hasta dónde estaba Lovino golpeando la mesa con sus dedos un poco desesperado. Feliks rodó los ojos al ver la ansiedad del chico así que jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado extendiendo su mano indicándole claramente que le diera el dinero cosa que el moreno hizo sin rechistar.

Sin tener que decir más y como si fuera una especie de raro Santa Clous, Feliks sacó una bolsita de polvos cristalinos que entregó a Lovino.

-¿Esto es lo único que traes?- preguntó el castaño al ver la metanfetamina a lo que le otro solo se encogía de hombros.

-Lovi no hay nada mejor que el _cristal _para pasar una súper agradable noche de fiesta con tus amiguitos, ósea, la _coca _está sobrevalorada- dijo haciendo gestos con su mano aunque en realidad era porque Feliks era un adicto a la metanfetamina; ya fuera inyectada, inhalada, fumada, si era _meta_ a él no le importaba metérsela al cuerpo.

Lovino no discutió más y sacó el polvo para ponerlo sobre la mesa, le pidió a Antonio alguna tarjeta o algo parecido a lo cual el ojiverde solo alcanzó a sacar su credencial de estudiante sintiéndose realmente como un delincuente al estar haciendo líneas de droga con eso.

Y de nuevo el proceso de hacer líneas y esnifarlas, primero Lovino, luego Feliks que a pesar de estar en público la gente alrededor no parecía ni siquiera preocupada por ello, mucho menos el encargado a quien le parecía algo completamente normal.

Feliks soltó una risa estridente cuando echó su cabeza hacía atrás frotándose la nariz repetidas veces al igual que Lovino que miraba de reojo a Antonio el cual bostezaba de vez en cuando y parecía como si los ojos se le fueran a cerrar en cualquier momento, arrullado por la balada que sonaba de fondo.

-¿No dormiste bien jovencito? Como que Lovi seguro te tiene entretenido toda la noche- dijo el rubio enganchándose a Antonio que intentó alejarse un poco de él.

-No es eso… solo no he podido descansar hoy- dijo entre risitas nerviosas el castaño intentando alejarse todo lo que podía del otro.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando vio a Lovino con una cara seria pero relajada ofreciéndole el billete enrollado que habían usado segundos antes para inhalar la droga. Lovino lo estaba invitando una vez más a entrar a su mundo.

-Con eso te despertarás- le susurró Feliks que soltaba risitas traviesas mirando la línea blanca que aún quedaba en la mesa.

Antonio pareció asustado, aquello no era solo un porro de marihuana o un viaje con _ácido_, eso era una droga que según decían las noticias y los comerciales pro-salud, era altamente adictiva a nivel físico y psicológico; era veneno.

El español sabía esto y sabía bien que Lovino y Feliks se estaban matando lentamente al consumir eso como si fueran dulces, sabía que tal vez podría sentirse bien al principio pero después sería como jugar ruleta rusa. Sabía perfectamente bien que con cosas como esas no se podía estar jugando. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos estaba aceptando el billete? ¿Por qué estaba viendo tan de cerca esa franja blanca? ¿Por qué sentía ese escozor en su nariz y la ligeramente desagradable sensación del polvo pasarle por el tabique nasal?

Porqué de nuevo quería ver lo que Lovino veía, quería esa misma dosis de vida, ese asomo al país de maravillas fabricadas, quería esa euforia y ese palpitar de su corazón, ese ardor en sus venas al correrle la sangre caliente. Quería vivir.

Antonio estornudó varias veces después de esto mientras Feliks le aplaudía como si hubiese hecho una gran proeza.

-Diviértanse chicos- dijo en un ronroneo levantándose lejos de la mesa y caminando hasta el baño a lo cual los muchachos apenas se percataron que el rubio llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja lo que le daba una imagen más que afeminada, andrógina.

Feliks pasó a un lado de la mesa dónde Iván seguía hablando con aquellos hombres que parecían peligrosos y siguió su camino hasta el baño hasta que minutos después Iván también se levantó y discretamente fue tras él.

Cuando el ruso abrió la puerta del baño vio a Feliks pintándose la boca con labial rojo dibujando la silueta de sus labios con la barra de pintura carmín.

-¿Maquillándote?- preguntó Iván de manera burlona con su inquebrantable sonrisa infantil.

-Bueno Ivancito, una chica siempre tiene que verse bien- respondió el otro dedicándole una sonrisa a su reflejo que la correspondió hasta que escuchó una carcajada por parte del ojivioleta que se puso detrás de Feliks pasándole una mano por el cabello en un gesto cariñoso que el otro acepto mientras sentía los dedos del ruso ahora acariciarle la mejilla.

-Pero Feliks… tú no eres una mujer- dijo Iván con una sonrisa sardónica viendo como al mismo tiempo la de Feliks se desvanecía.

Pasó su mano de la mejilla del ojiverde hasta su pecho.

-No tienes busto…- le dijo bajando aún más –Ni tampoco una cintura estrecha- siguió diciendo rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos ahora descendiendo hasta su entrepierna.

-Y esto claramente no es parte de una chica- dijo apretando el agarre lo que hizo que Feliks soltara un grito ahogado y tuviera que recargarse sobre el lavamanos sintiendo la cálida respiración de Iván entre su oído y su cuello mientras este pegaba su cuerpo al del ojiverde tanto como le era posible sin soltarlo.

-No eres mujer pero tampoco podría decir que eres hombre… ¿Qué eres Feliks?- preguntó con esa vocecilla infantil que tanto irritaba a Feliks.

Iván le tomó del cabello obligándole a levantar la cara para enfrentar su reflejo y Feliks se encontró con sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos y su cuerpo de hombre que intentaba parecer al de una mujer dándole ahora una figura indefinida… ¿Qué era?... ¿Quién era Feliks?

-Ni hombre ni mujer ¿A dónde podrías pertenecer si ni siquiera puedes definirte?- le decía al odio dándole ligeras mordidas sin perder de vista el reflejo del rubio en el espejo que solo se dejaba hacer mientras parecía pensar en esto profundamente.

-No pertenezco a ningún lado- susurró Feliks ahora sintiendo la boca de Iván besarle el cuello. -No logro encajar en ninguna parte- siguió diciendo al tiempo que las manos del ruso lo envolvían.

-Y sin lograr encajar buscas quien se quede a tu lado para sentirte un poquito aceptado, un poco menos solo… eres un ser bastante patético Feliks- dijo Iván de manera cruel volteándolo bruscamente para encararlo y acorralarlo.

-¿Y qué si no quiero estar solo?- preguntó Feliks ahora con una sonrisa ladina en sus rostro que esta vez molestó a Iván.

-Todos tenemos algo de patético, incluso tú Ivancito… el mafioso de la temida familia rusa que viene a tirarse a un pobre diablo en el baño de un antro de mala muerte, ósea… nada digno de admirar- dijo en un tono retador que hizo al otro fruncir apenas el entrecejo a pesar de seguir sonriente.

Feliks se subió de un salto al lavamanos y con sus piernas enganchó la cintura del ojivioleta acercándolo a él.

-Yo soy un triste dependiente de todo lo que me haga sentir menos solo y tú eres un sádico perverso que encuentra placer en torturar a los demás, de alguna manera necesitamos el uno del otro. Será por eso que somos tan compatibles Iván- dijo alzando su rostro para alcanzar a besar al otro que no hizo esfuerzo alguno en negarse y correspondió.

Después de todo era verdad lo que Feliks decía, todos estamos algo enfermos, algo retorcidos y solo nos damos cuenta de ello hasta que encontramos a otro enfermo y retorcido que comparte nuestros demonios para que se hagan amigos.

Feliks e Iván estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, intentaban no hacer mucho ruido mientras se besaban de manera feroz en el estrecho baño pues más que besarse parecían estar peleándose, entre rasguños y jaloneos de ropa; apenas llevaban veinte minutos encerrados ahí cuando empezaron a escuchar algo de alboroto afuera; intentaron ignorarlo pero de pronto el barullo se hizo demasiado como para poder seguir haciendo caso omiso.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- preguntó enfadado Feliks cuando ya no pudo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con el ruso así que ambos se asomaron por la puerta encontrándose con una pelea de borrachos (y drogados).

Todos parecían estar contra todos y todo había empezado por una sencilla discusión acerca de quién debía pagar la cuenta de una de las mesas de la esquina, los ánimos se acaloraron tanto que empezaron a insultarse mutuamente al intentar calmarse pero al ser insultados y agredidos aquello terminó en esa lucha campal.

Obviamente Antonio y Lovino no se habían quedado atrás cuando una de las botellas de cerveza les pasó rozando las cabezas. Lovino excitado por la _meta_ había sido el primero en pararse a buscar pelea con quien se le pusiera enfrente y al intentar defenderlo, Antonio también se fue a involucrar aunque para él era como estar jugando a las luchitas como cuando era niño y lo hacía con Francis.

Ahora ahí estaba Antonio soltándose de puñetazos con un tipo al que ni conocía mientras Lovino lo animaba eufórico.

El ojiverde escuchaba la voz del castaño amplificada mientras su cuerpo desbordaba tanta energía y adrenalina que se sentía invencible; uno… dos… tres golpes le dieron en la cara y él apenas y sentía un cosquilleo; soltó varias risas divertidas cuando notó que no sentía dolor así que también golpeó al tipo, se embistieron mutuamente dando contra una mesa volcándola. Pero Antonio no se cansaba, estaba demasiado excitado y demasiado emocionado, nunca en toda su vida había sentido esa corriente de energía, como choques eléctricos que le obligaban a pararse y seguir peleando alentado por Lovino; no existían los malestares y todo era risas a pesar de estar casi encima de un tipo machacándolo a golpes y recibiendo otros tantos ¡Todo le parecía tan divertido e irreal!

Un par de fuertes estruendos se dejaron escuchar, Iván acababa de sacar una pistola y disparó al aire haciendo que todos se quedaran paralizados.

-Por favor caballeros, no me obliguen a gastar balas en ustedes- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sonriendo mientras todos parecían aterrados menos Antonio y Lovino que se echaron a reír apenas escucharon esto.

Antonio estaba muerto de la risa, soltando carcajadas que no sabía de dónde venían, solo quería reír, algo le provocaba esa felicidad tonta como si todas las endorfinas que su cuerpo había guardado para usarlas para el resto de su vida estuvieran siendo disparadas para ser agotadas en ese momento.

-Vamos, vámonos- dijo Lovino también entre risas intentando ayudar a levantarse a Antonio que no paraba de sentirse feliz y emocionado, agarró la mano de Lovino y sin decir nada juntos salieron de ahí hasta la obscura calle.

-¡Me siento bien!- gritó Antonio con todas sus fuerzas incluso encorvándose para que la voz saliera con más potencia provocando que el italiano soltara también un grito eufórico.

-Siento que podría tocar las estrellas ¡Me las robaré todas!- decía saltando pensando que de verdad podría llegar hasta el cielo solo haciendo eso.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo entonces Lovino también alzando sus manos y mirando al cielo –Vamos al cielo y robémonos esas jodidas estrellas que siempre se están burlando de nosotros porque no podemos alcanzar a las muy bastardas ¡Vamos al cielo!... vámonos lejos- dijo igualmente saltando junto con Antonio que se sentía eterno ahí viendo sus manos alzadas haciendo pareja con las de Lovino, observando sus dedos tan cerca de los puntitos brillantes… era un momento perfecto… un momento en el que ambos eran tan poderosos que podrían incluso confabular para robarse las estrellas, un momento único en donde ellos eran dioses y se daban el lujo de escapar de todo.

-Vamos al cielo- repitió Antonio y aun con sus manos alzadas las entrelazó con las de Lovino que también las tenía arriba y lo besó sin importarle realmente que estuviera escurriéndole sangre del pómulo o que su ojo derecho estuviera hinchándosele o que la piel de sus nudillos estuviera casi levantada por la pelea.

Eso no existía para él; la sangre, el dolor, los moretones… nada existía mientras besaba a Lovino y este correspondía al mismo tiempo que se mecían bajo el cielo al que intentaban tocar, el que querían alcanzar a base de metanfetaminas, LSD y vodka, ese cielo que en menos de lo esperado se convertiría en un infierno.

/

**Estos dos son amor puro, puro y retorcido XD.**

**Antes que nada permítanme agradecerles como de costumbre sus reviews, sus favs, y claro, sus dibujos XD y todo eso que me hace tan feliz. A veces siento que decirles gracias no basta para expresar realmente lo que sus comentarios me provocan pero tengan presente que estoy súper feliz y hacen que esta autora sonría un buen rato como idiota.**

**Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo y hayan disfrutado este con nuestro Toño metiéndose en malos pasos y Lovino… siendo Lovino… **


	5. Desarmando

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Desarmando

"_Desarmarte con una sonrisa_

_Y abandonarte como ellos me abandonaron aquí_

_A marchitarte en la negación._

_La amargura de los que se quedan solos"_

_The Smashing Pumpikns – Disarm_

Antonio vio con algo parecido al regocijo como el humo gris salía de su boca y su nariz convirtiéndose en figuras garigoleadas que se transformaban de acuerdo a los caprichos del viento que en cuestión de segundos lo arrastraba lejos de ahí.

Sentado en una desvencijada banca del parque con los pies arriba, su espalda recargada en la de Lovino el cual echaba su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Antonio también fumando, ambos miraban al cielo escuchando el crepitar del papel arroz al momento en que le daban una calada y la puntita incandescente se encendía todavía más quemando también la marihuana que guardaban en su garganta hasta después liberarla otra vez y repitiendo el proceso de ver las figuras del humo bailando frente a ellos; cada quien llevaba en uno de sus oídos un audífono conectado al reproductor de mp3 de Lovino.

El sonido del _dubstep _se mezclaba con el de la calle y los autos, el del cigarrillo siendo consumido, el de sus exhalaciones y el del viento revolviendo las ramas de los árboles que dejaban caer lastimosamente sus hojas amarillentas gracias al pasar del otoño.

-Así que te peleaste con tu hermanito otra vez- comenzó a decir Antonio conteniendo la respiración para no dejar salir el humo de la marihuana.

-Es un entrometido, no sé que maldita necedad tiene de estar todo el tiempo tras de mi vigilándome hasta cuando voy a la baño… es un dolor de culo- dijo enfadado Lovino apenas frunciendo el ceño poniéndose el cigarrillo entre los labios mientras escuchaba a Antonio reír divertido.

-Hablas así de él pero la verdad es que lo quieres- dijo el ojiverde viendo que la ceniza del cigarrillo casi alcanzaba a tocar sus dedos.

-Cállate, ese imbécil no me provoca más que puras nauseas- espetó Lovino quitándose una hoja que le había caído en la cabeza.

-Mentiroso- contradijo Antonio aun riendo -¿Por qué quieres convencerte siempre de que lo odias?-

-No empieces con tus platicas terapéuticas por favor, intento drogarme como la gente normal- dijo Lovino hablando mientras el humo escapaba por su boca moviéndose un poco para apoyarse mejor en la espalda del otro castaño que seguía mirando al cielo que se pintaba de gris.

-No son pláticas terapéuticas, solo me gusta escucharte hablar, así que dime ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en pensar que odias a tu hermano? Quiero saber- insistió el ojiverde dejando su mirada perder en una nube que se movía de manera perezosa.

Lovino se quedó callado unos momentos, con la hoja que recién se había quitado de la cabeza en su mano, la puso contra luz viendo las pequeñas venitas que la recorrían y el color amarillo, anaranjado y rojizo que se difuminaban dándole una apariencia muy bonita y entrecerró los ojos.

-No entiendo por qué Feliciano es el que usa la corona de flores y yo siempre tengo que ser el que lleva la corona de espinas… ¿Entiendes?...- hizo otra pausa para seguir admirando la hoja que en ese momento le parecía una de las cosas más bellas que hubiese visto en su vida.

-Feli toda la vida ha sido el chico bueno y al que todos quieren, ese tipo de niños que conquistan corazones y mierda como esa pero yo he sido al que todos saludan por compromiso o le hacen elogios por obligación porque si Feli hacía algo bueno todos siempre se lo aplaudían y luego me miraban a mi sintiéndose obligados a decirme algo que intentara hacerme sentir mejor… y entre más pasaba el tiempo y crecíamos esto se hacía más obvio… el hecho de que Feliciano siempre ha sido mejor que yo- decía Lovino aun con el cigarro entre los labios hablando casi entre dientes.

-¿Y de verdad crees que él es mejor que tú?- preguntó Antonio solo escuchando al italiano arrojando lo que sobraba de su cigarrillo al pasto esperando que este no se incendiara de pronto aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-Sí; es como… como si antes de nacer hubiéramos sido una sola persona pero Dios o algún hijo de puta nos hubiera separado en dos y Feli es toda esa parte buena con cualidades mientras que yo soy la parte mala llena de vicios. Tal vez si fuéramos una sola persona seríamos alguien normal y aburrido medio feliz como todos pero a él le tocó ser lo mejor y a mí lo peor, ahora lo veo como algo normal aunque siempre me ha parecido injusto… digo, yo nunca pedí esto ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que es todo lo malo?- preguntó dándole una larga inhalada al cigarrillo, tan larga que hasta los pulmones le dolieron.

-¿Nunca has intentado ser la parte buena?- preguntó Antonio escuchando otra vez el silencio y solo la exhalación de Lovino viendo como la nube de humo llegaba hasta él.

-Muchas veces pero ya tengo la etiqueta puesta y uno no puede solo deshacerse de lo que es- respondió con algo de tristeza mal disimulada mientras sentía a Antonio moverse y darse la vuelta, ahora su espalda estaba apoyada en el pecho del español, su cara alzada encarando al ojiverde que le sonreía abiertamente y pudo ver que entre su cara alegre todavía alcanzaban a notarse algunos pocos moretones y un corte que estaba sanando.

-Entonces yo me convertiré en la parte mala para que no estés tan solo- le dijo tomándole las mejillas acariciándolas con el revés de su mano y besándolo lentamente en los labios.

-Estás podrido- dijo Lovino saboreando la boca del otro que aún mantenía el sabor a marihuana, percibió la sensación áspera de los nudillos de Antonio que tenían algunas costras producto de la pelea de días atrás en aquel bar de mala muerte y se sintió que estaba besando a su igual, también herido que lentamente se hundía en el barro a su lado.

-Oh carajo, hora de irme- dijo Antonio entonces viendo su reloj de pulsera. –Creo que ya perdí todo mi primer periodo- agregó soltando unas risitas bobas levantándose de la banca y casi cayéndose de lado al sentir que el piso se le movía; retomó el equilibrio tras un par de traspiés mientras que Lovino optó por quedarse recostado en la banca poniéndose el audífono que el ojiverde había abandonado.

-Sigues haciéndote tonto yendo a clases, ya tienes el semestre reprobado- dijo el italiano cerrando los ojos recargando la nuca en sus brazos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Lovi, recuerda que mis profesores sintieron lastima del pobre alumno asaltado y golpeado brutalmente que no pudo asistir a clases por estar recuperándose de tan bárbaro ataque, hasta Fran me perdonó no haber entregado mi ensayo- dijo dándose un par de palmaditas en las mejillas para intentar verse un poco más sobrio aunque sus ojos rojos lo desmentían por completo.

-Hasta luego Lovi- dijo acercándose para darle un beso al castaño.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Feliks me dijo que consiguió cosas buenas- comentó el muchacho.

-Estoy ansioso- respondió el ojiverde caminando con pasos un poco torpes lejos de ahí.

Últimamente los días de Antonio eran así, desde aquella noche en que probó el _cristal _y llegó a casa lleno de golpes inventando que había sido asaltado en la mitad de la calle camino a casa no paró de inventar excusas a su familia que incluso fueron a levantar una denuncia, a sus amigos que vociferaron groserías y maldiciones al maldito que le hizo eso a su mejor amigo, a sus maestros que al sentir lastima de él le dieron oportunidad de presentar trabajos atrasados y hacer exámenes de recuperación.

Y así, haciendo uso de los moretones y los cortes como excusa, sobrellevaba la escuela y la vida diaria mientras que por las noches se iba con Lovino para abrir cada vez más la pesada puerta del mundo del italiano. El _ácido _había sido apenas un vistazo, el _cristal _un asomo, y luego vino la cocaína que había sido como meter un pie a ese lugar secreto mientras hicieron el amor casi toda la noche sin atisbo de cansancio en sus cuerpos, el éxtasis fue otra invitación más íntima a sus secretos y fue parecido a detener el tiempo a su alrededor y solo estar Lovino y él moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz en un mundo en letargo, la marihuana a veces le rebelaba los pensamientos de Lovino entre los abscesos de tos que tuvo al fumarla por primera vez, pero a pesar del ahogo y la sensación rara del inicio pudo escuchar el flujo interminable de las palabras con acento italiano impregnadas de realidad. Y esa noche seguramente superaría otra brecha ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿Heroína, anfetaminas, algún tipo de medicamento controlado?

Cada noche era una nueva experiencia y cada mañana era una lucha contra el mundo y la rutina, hubo una vez en la que incluso tuvo que tomar acelerántes para poder mantenerse despierto entre sus clases y para la noche tenía tanta energía que hizo uso de una buena dosis de somníferos para no pasar en vela toda la madrugada.

Sus maestros a veces le decían que actuaba raro pero él les decía que se debía al estrés, a su madre le preocupaban las ojeras que empezaban a asomarle por debajo de los ojos pero Antonio se excusaba diciendo que era por las noches que pasaba despierto en casa de Francis estudiando, Francis y Gilbert por su parte le decían que estaba saliendo más de lo que alguien en su último año de universidad debería, que tal vez estaba bien pasar un Viernes y un Sábado de parranda pero la semana entera ya era una exageración y Antonio les decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, que solo pasaba noches tranquilas en casa de Lovino comiendo pizza y viendo películas de culto.

Eso era lo que decía y eso era lo que todos aceptaban como respuesta porque tal vez temían indagar y darse cuenta de lo obvio, porque hacían ojos ciegos a lo que era evidente: Antonio cambiaba y no para bien. Pero mientras él dijera que estaba bien entonces así era, porque alguien que sonríe constantemente no puede estar mal sin importar la ansiedad que a veces parecía sufrir o las ojeras que empezaban a aparecer bajo sus ojos, o sus constantes salidas a mitad de la noche; estaba bien porque sonreía y si sonríes estás bien y si ríes nada pasa; y así Antonio seguía convenciendo a todos de estar bien y él se sentía bien en medio de las drogas recreativas, la compañía destructiva de Lovino y el veneno que eran ambas cosas al mezclarlas.

Todo estaba malditamente bien.

Antonio se lavó la cara en el baño, se llenó de colonia para ocultar el olor de la marihuana y pensó en alguna excusa para sus ojos rojos. Se secó el rostro, se acomodó el cabello y se dedicó una gran sonrisa en el espejo antes de salir al encuentro con sus amigos que seguramente lo esperaban en la cafetería, cosa buena porque necesitaba un café bien cargado antes de entrar a la última clase del día, era una pena no haber podido asistir a las otras.

Con pasos relajados fue hasta la cafetería, con su mano tocaba la pared y recorría con sus dedos las texturas de la pintura y a veces saludaba a alguno que otro compañero con un gesto de la mano hasta que al llegar pudo ver a sus dos amigos sentados en una mesa con una taza de café lista para él, ellos siempre tan considerados.

-Hola- saludó tomando asiento y percibiendo el aroma de la bebida.

-Wow… ¿Y esos ojos?- preguntó de inmediato Gilbert acercándosele para verle mejor el rojo de sus ojos.

-Ah… creo que algo en el ambiente me está haciendo mal, tendré que ir al doctor para que me revise- dijo frotándose los ojos fingiendo que algo le molestaba en ellos.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso?- preguntó ahora Francis tomando un trago de su café, el rubio últimamente había estado teniendo una actitud un tanto hostil con Antonio.

-Claro que sí, Fran ¿Ya no confías en mí?- preguntó el español recargando su barbilla en las palmas de su mano como si fuera una colegiala coqueta, incluso su tonito afeminado denotaba que estaba burlándose del otro que solo alcanzó a fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

-Confío en ti _amour… _pero no en tu compañía- dijo el ojiazul haciendo reír al otro mientras que Gilbert solo se concentraba en su café de nuevo estando en medio del pesado ambiente.

-Pero si mi compañía son ustedes, mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo- dijo extendiendo sus brazos en un tono muy animoso que hizo a Gilbert soltar una risa por lo infantil que aquello había sonado.

-Nosotros y ese chico Lovino- agregó Francis al que por ningún motivo se le quitaba el mal humor, sobre todo al mencionar al castaño.

-Lovi es diferente de ustedes- dijo Antonio ensanchando un poco su sonrisa dándole vueltas a su café sin azúcar con la cuchara –Lovi… es como una droga…- dijo en voz susurrante sin dejar de sonreír ahora captando la atención de los otros dos chicos.

-Eso sí que es estar enamorado, algo bueno tendrá ese chiquillo para tenerte así- comentó Gilbert dándole otro trago a su bebida.

-Si, estoy enamorado como un idiota- dijo soltando risitas bobas.

-Solo espero que ese muchachito no termine por echarte a perder. Disculpa que te lo diga así pero no veo que ese chico tenga muchas aspiraciones en su vida- comentó Francis con tono solemne enderezando su espalda y cruzándose de brazos echando su cabello hacía atrás del hombro con un movimiento elegante.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con ello?- preguntó ahora Antonio apenas alzando su vista manteniéndose cabizbajo dándole un tono sombrío a sus ojos verdes.

-Tal vez hay personas diferentes a nosotros Francis, personas que no le ven sentido a esta vida y por ello no tienen alguna aspiración… hay gente en este mundo que solo sigue respirando por obligación esperando el día en que tomen valor necesario para terminar con todo- decía en un tono igual de sombrío que su mirada. Con su mano hizo una figura que simulaba una pistola, puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre su sien como si estos fueran el cañón del arma.

-¡BANG!- dijo alzando el tono sobresaltando a los otros dos chicos –Hay gente que tiene como propósito agarrar una pistola y volarse los sesos… esa es su aspiración- dijo arrastrando la voz viendo como los otros dos jóvenes parecían quedarse helados y tragaban saliva con dificultad un poco nerviosos por ese discurso grotesco por parte de Antonio el cual nunca, pero de verdad nunca, había hablado de esa manera.

-¡Es una broma!- dijo soltándose a reír retomando su buen humor y su cara risueña de siempre.

Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro no muy divertidos por esa supuesta broma.

-No hagas ese tipo de chistes- dijo Gilbert intentando sonreír todavía un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Antonio aun entre risitas dándole un trago largo a su bebida y escuchando como Gilbert empezaba a cambiar bruscamente el tema llevando la conversación a un tema un poco más agradable apoyado por Francis que también le seguía la plática mientras que Antonio solo se limitaba a escuchar y de vez en cuando hacer un comentario solo para no parecer tan ausente dentro de la charla aunque a decir verdad su cabeza estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de sus amigos.

¿En qué momento las pláticas triviales con sus queridos camaradas se habían convertido en algo tan aburrido? Le dio otro gran trago a su café dejando la taza a la mitad y sin responder siguió fingiendo que le interesaba todo lo que ellos decían esperando que el tiempo se pasara rápido para poder ir al encuentro con Lovino una noche consecutiva más.

Y hablando del castaño, este estaba de regreso en casa, entraba a la cocina sin muchos ánimos y tomaba una manzana que estaba abandonada en la mesa mordiéndola sin molestarse en saludar a su madre que sonrió al verlo entrar mientras este se disponía a subir a su habitación.

-Lovi, ven un momento- le dijo la mujer haciendo enfadar al chico que odiaba esa contracción de su nombre, apenas si se la soportaba escuchar a Antonio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con la boca llena dándole otra mordida a la fruta

La señora Vargas se limpió las manos en su delantal a pesar de no tenerlas sucias, un extraño habito de ama de casa, se alisó la prenda y tomó asiento en la mesa invitando a su hijo a hacer lo mismo y este de mala gana jaló una silla y se sentó sin dejar de comer.

-Verás, hoy Feli me dijo algo que podría ayudarte… dijo que tal vez sería buena idea que vuelvas a la escuela. Tu padre y yo apoyamos esta idea después de ver lo difícil que te ha sido conseguir un trabajo; pensamos que al terminar una carrera como tu hermano tal vez sería más fácil para ti en un futuro conseguir un empleo además aun eres muy joven para retomar tus estudios, solo has perdido un año- comenzó a decir de manera afable su madre que arrugaba su delantal y lo volvía a alisar con algo de nerviosismo, cosa de la que Lovino se percató por completo.

El moreno frunció todavía más el ceño, otra vez Feliciano metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importaba. Ya suficiente había tenido con convencer a sus padres que se pasaba las mañanas y tardes buscando un trabajo decente para poder salir de esa maldita casa como para ahora tener que pensar en algo en que decirles para no asistir a la escuela y seguir siendo un parasito que vivía a costa de ellos.

-Lo pensaré- solo dijo Lovino levantándose sin más y subiendo las escaleras dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca pues parecía querer decir algo todavía.

El muchacho subió las escaleras con pasos pesados hasta la habitación de Feliciano, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso antes y vio a su mellizo sentado frente a su pequeño escritorio pintando tan concentrado que no reparó en la presencia del mayor el cual aprovechando esto y sin importarle que el otro estuviera pintando cuidadosamente, le soltó un fuertísimo puñetazo en el brazo que hizo al otro gritar y de paso arruinar la pintura al dar un pincelazo que atravesó todo el cuadro.

-¡¿Por qué le estás metiendo ideas tontas a mamá?!- le espetó Lovino viendo al otro lloriquear mientras se frotaba el brazo

-No son ideas tontas… solo fue un comentario- dijo el menor viendo con algo de miedo al otro que le dio un segundo puñetazo en el mismo lugar haciendo gritar a su hermano.

-¡Pues entonces guárdate tus malditos comentarios inútiles!- le espetó inclinándose un poco hacía él para lograr intimidarlo un poco más lo cual pareció funcionar cuando su hermano se encogió en su lugar frotándose el adolorido brazo.

Lovino le dedicó una última mirada asesina dándole una agresiva mordida a su manzana dispuesto a salir del cuarto de su mellizo viendo de reojo las pinturas que tenía colgadas, todas ellas de su autoría, notando que la mayor parte de ellas estaban llenas de colores brillantes y vivos. Sin querer se detuvo en una que estaba pintada completamente con colores obscuros de los que destacaban el negro y el marrón, un paisaje sombrío con formas distorsionadas y no muy bien definidas que bien podría representar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lovino.

Se quedó mirando y solo para estar seguro leyó la firma en la esquina inferior derecha de la pintura que efectivamente era de Feliciano; se dio cuenta en ese momento que nunca pensó que su tonto hermanito también podía crear ese tipo de pinturas.

-¿Hermano?- llamó Feliciano al ver que Lovino se había quedado ensimismado viendo uno de sus trabajos. El mencionado dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre, dedicó otra mirada agresiva y sin decir nada salió del cuarto.

Un poco confundido Feliciano volteó a ver la pintura que su hermano segundos antes miraba, se levantó y le quitó la tachuela que usaba para mantenerla pegada a la pared, le dio la vuelta solo para ver la fecha en que la había pintado, un sentimiento de amargura le perforó el pecho cuando recordó esa fecha en específico: El día que sus padres internaron a Lovino para desintoxicarse.

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta volviendo a colgar la pintura yendo de nuevo hasta su escritorio que estaba lleno de acuarelas y pinceles además de algunos lienzos que desechó al no obtener el resultado deseado. Se sentó de nuevo frente a su mesa, tomó el pincel que estaba usando, mordiendo la punta miraba cada detalle de su pintura, entrecerró los ojos quitándose el pincel de la boca llenándolo con la mezcla de colores que tenía en su paleta de pinturas para intentar disfrazar el pincelazo provocado por Lovino y tras un rato de trabajo alzó su lienzo fresco.

Otra punzada de dolor le atacó el pecho cuando vio su nueva obra; el cuadro representaba un cuerpo humano apenas definido envuelto en colores mezclados que terminaban por ser manchones obscuros de pintura que se escurrían por lo que parecía ser el rostro de la persona ahí pintada dándole una apariencia como de lágrimas que rodaban por la cara desesperada apenas visible entre los brochazos.

Puso la pintura en la mesa mirándola con melancolía antes de firmarla con un pincel delgado remojado en pintura blanca, luego le dio la vuelta y escribió la fecha junto con el nombre de la pintura a la cual tituló sin miramientos _Fratello_

Feliciano no podía sentir lo que Lovino sentía pero sufría lo que su mellizo le hacía sentir y no era muy diferente de lo que el mayor padecía: Una tristeza tan profunda que te ahogaba, una tristeza que te robaba la voz a la hora de querer gritar, una tristeza que descarnaba, una tristeza que como si fuera una gangrena te corroía el interior tragándose las partes aun vivas de tu ser… tristeza pura e inmisericordiosa.

La noche recién se posaba, mirando por la ventana fumando un cigarrillo, Lovino intentaba buscar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno sin poder encontrar ni un solo puntito luminoso en el manto negro de la noche, le dio otra calada al tabaco antes de aplastarlo contra el marco de la ventana y sin saber realmente porqué, salió de su ventana parándose en el tejado manteniendo su precario equilibrio viendo el piso notando la gran distancia que los separaba.

Sintió la brisa otoñal besándole la piel, cerró los ojos percibiendo como sus mejillas se iban enfriando y extendió sus brazos mientras caminaba cada vez más cerca del filo del tejado, las puntas de sus pies ya no tocaban las tejas y el viento se colaba por sus dedos también extendidos junto con sus brazos.

Solo era cuestión de dejarse caer. Un salto y ¡Puff! Todo se acaba… todo se va…

-Salta- dijo Lovino en un susurro apenas audible entreabriendo los ojos viendo la distancia a la que estaba el piso de su jardín.

Dio otro pasito y el viento se hizo más violento revolviéndole por completo el cabello como si la misma brisa estuviera intentando empujarlo.

El repentino timbrar de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, asustado retrocedió rápidamente del filo del tejado y con el corazón palpitándole rápido entró a su habitación cerrando la ventana poniéndole el pestillo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo intentando no sonar nervioso sabiendo que se trataba de Antonio, el único que le llamaba a ese número… mejor dicho, el único que le llamaba por teléfono.

-_Tranquilo Lovi, solo quería decirte que ya es hora ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_- preguntó Antonio quien tenía que alzar un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido de la calle.

-Nada- mintió el italiano mirando su ventana cerrada. –Ya voy para allá- dijo colgando sin escuchar la despedida de Antonio, se guardó el teléfono y salió de su cuarto. Recién abrió la puerta Feliciano también salía de su cuarto al mismo tiempo.

-Ve~ hermano…- le llamó Feliciano al ver al otro con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Estabas haciendo algo en tu ventana? Creí haberte visto- dijo el menor un poco confundido.

-Alucinas- respondió Lovino sin más caminando a su lado pasándolo de largo hasta que al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvo y volteó a ver a su mellizo que estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Feli- llamó haciendo voltear a este –Si yo salto… ¿Saltarías conmigo?- inquirió como una pregunta que pensó Feliciano no entendería y seguramente se quedaría con cara de idiota pidiéndole que le explicara a que se refería… sin embargo.

-No saltaría- contestó rápidamente Feliciano a lo que Lovino sintió algo resquebrajarse dentro de sí, sobre todo al ver la cara ligeramente sonriente de Feliciano.

-Yo te agarraría- terminó de decir su hermanito entrando a su cuarto por fin y cerrando la puerta, y haciendo como que aquella conversación no hubiera tenido lugar, Lovino solo bajó las escaleras para salir de ahí.

Otra noche comenzaba, Antonio y Lovino se encontraron en la misma estación del subterráneo de siempre, caminaban mientras el español comenzaba con una de sus tantas charlas triviales y sin sentido que solo servían para llenar el silencio hasta llegar a casa de Feliks que seguramente ya los esperaba ansioso… o tal vez solo ansioso de recibir un poco de dinero.

Llegaron al edificio, subieron las escaleras de caracol en donde Antonio seguía hablando en medio de su respiración entrecortada por el subir de tantos escalones al tiempo que Lovino se mantenía enfurruñado con las manos en los bolsillos escuchando la verborrea del ojiverde hasta que agradeció por fin ver la puerta del rubio. Tocó repetidas veces notando que esta vez Feliks tardaba más de lo acostumbrado en abrir y cuando lo hizo ni siquiera reclamó por el escándalo, a decir verdad se veía realmente mal.

-¿Te metiste un mal viaje?- preguntó Lovino cuando vio al rubio con mala cara, encorvado con los ojos llorosos y un evidente moretón cerca de la comisura de su labio.

-Un mal viaje hubiera sido mejor que esta mierda- dijo Feliks que caminaba como si todo el cuerpo le doliera.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a un doctor?- preguntó Antonio al ver al otro arrastrando sus pies hasta la mesa en donde guardaba toda la mercancía, Feliks solo alcanzó a reír de manera forzada.

-Huy Tony, si me sigues hablando así de bonito voy a pensar que me quieres ligar- respondió con una sonrisa pícara que desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando casi les aventó sus bolsitas plásticas con droga después de recibir el dinero.

-Se un buen niño y deja de jugar conmigo pretendiendo que te importo un carajo, a ustedes solo les interesan sus putas drogas- dijo de mala gana descolocando a ambos muchachos

Sin más, les dio la espalda a los dos y aun arrastrando los pies se alejó hasta su habitación.

-Sigue con esa actitud de mierda y tus clientes van a salir corriendo de aquí- le espetó Lovino revisando su compra mientras que Feliks se detenía y apenas giraba la cabeza para poder responderle.

-Lovi ósea solo tengo dos tipos de clientes: Los que quieren un revolcón barato y los _yonkis… _y estos últimos siempre van a regresar, solo mírate a ti, eres la viva prueba de eso- dijo el rubio siguiendo con su camino hasta su habitación.

-No soy un jodido _yonki- _masculló Lovino yendo hasta la puerta seguido de Antonio que aun veía con algo de verdadera preocupación a Feliks que se perdía en el pasillo.

Cuando el italiano abrió la puerta se encontró con Iván que parecía a punto de llamar pues tenía la mano alzada.

-Buenas noches- dijo con una gran sonrisa inocentona en sus labios.

-Hola- saludaron de manera seca los chicos que no esperaron a que el ruso empezara a entablar una charla acerca del clima y esas cosas que uno hace cuando se encuentra con alguien más, así que apenas saludaron igualmente se despidieron apresuradamente. Iván en ningún momento les había inspirado ni un solo gramo de confianza.

El ojivioleta los despidió ondeando su mano felizmente viéndolos alejarse por el pasillo cerró la puerta entrando al departamento sin avisar y caminando hasta la habitación de Feliks en donde sabía el ojiverde estaría.

Ahí lo vio, dándole ligeros golpecitos con el dedo índice a una jeringa delgada de la cual clavó la aguja en su brazo sin tapujos, directo a la vena drenando el líquido dentro de su cuerpo y apenas terminó de inyectarse toda la metanfetamina se sacó la aguja para luego acurrucarse en su cama con una sonrisa vaga en sus labios.

-¿Ya aumentaste la dosis? Sí que estás ansioso por largarte al otro mundo- dijo Iván sacándose el enorme abrigo que siempre llevaba aunque dejó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Cualquier mundo es mejor que este- respondió Feliks dejando vagar sus ojos hasta lograr enfocar a Iván que se subía a la cama para hacer la única cosa que le interesaba hacer con Feliks que no era precisamente charlar, pero el rubio lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al ruso.

-Hoy no- solo alcanzó a decir Feliks e Iván se percató del moretón que este lucía cerca de la boca.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó pasándole dos dedos por el cardenal con delicadeza.

-Verás Ivancito, como que hay un montón de maricas que sienten que por estar arriba y meterla como si fueran unos trogloditas brutos los va a hacer más hombrecitos o como que tienen esta totalmente idiota idea de que les va a crecer el pene… y pasa que uno de esos imbéciles con demasiada testosterona acumulada en las bolas es mi cliente- dijo haciéndose un ovillo en la cama cerrando los ojos mientras que el ruso solo alcanzaba a fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo ahora dirigiendo su mano al torso de Feliks alzándole la playera notando unos cuantos moretones en su piel blanca, cerca de sus caderas otros hematomas sobresalían dejando ver casi la forma de una mano.

-¿Quién es ese cliente?- preguntó de nuevo Iván con toda tranquilidad a pesar de que su tono de voz había dejado de ser tan infantil.

-No importa… ya estoy muuuuy bien- dijo el ojiverde soltando risitas tontas al momento en que empezaba a caer bajo el efecto de la _meta _dejando de sentir todo tipo de dolor o malestar.

-A veces pienso en ti Feliks- comentó entonces Iván recostándose a su lado sacándole al ojiverde una risotada por el comentario que se escuchaba tan absurdo saliendo de la boca del ruso.

-Pienso que no metes gente extraña a tu cama solo por dinero o por esa porquería que te inyectas… creo que es porque en realidad te aterra estar solo, y si puedes mantener a alguien a tu lado aunque sea un rato te sienta bien y luego te drogas para olvidarte que ya te dejaron otra vez en esta cama. No vendes tu cuerpo, en realidad compras compañía con él y luego te anestesias para no sentir el peso del abandono… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó mientras le frotaba la espalda en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante a pesar de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

-Hablas mucho Iván… solo cállate- dijo el ojiverde poniéndole la mano en la boca al ruso que volvió a sonreír con los dedos de Feliks sobre sus labios.

-La próxima vez dime quien es ese cliente por favor- dijo quitándose la mano del rubio de la boca envolviéndola con la suya mientras este volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Te lo diré, te lo diré, pero solo cállate-

Iván sonrió abiertamente viendo al otro enterrarse entre sus cobertores, tomó su abrigo aun estando sentado en la cama sacando de una bolsa interior de este una pistola automática y la acariciaba como si estuviera acariciando al mismo Feliks.

-El único que te va a destruir… soy yo- murmuró viendo con satisfacción su arma y luego al otro que parecía sonreír complacido entre sus cobijas.

Por otro lado, Antonio y Lovino iban al lugar que se había convertido en una especie de guarida para ellos, el viejo y quemado departamento del fallecido abuelo de Lovino, el que apenas y tenía un colchón y un par de gruesas cortinas que impedían que la luz pasara además de un penetrante olor a humo y cenizas.

El par de castaños estaban sentados en el colchón, Antonio recargaba su espalda en la pared mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Lovino que estaba sentado delante de él apoyando al mismo tiempo su espalda sobre el pecho del español mientras fumaba con una pajilla en la boca el humo que la metadona* soltaba al ser quemada constantemente sobre un papel aluminio con una vela abajo.

Después de inhalar por la boca varias veces, pasó los utensilios a Antonio para que hiciera lo mismo y este con el miedo usual de cada primera vez también inhaló el venenoso humo. Las manos le temblaban un poco y una sensación extraña le atacaba el estómago pero aun así seguía llenándose la boca y los pulmones de ese humo que lentamente parecía relajarlo a un nivel jamás experimentado, ni siquiera con la marihuana.

Cuando quedaron satisfechos apagaron la vela de un soplo y tiraron lejos el papel aluminio y la pajilla, miraron a un punto cualquiera en la habitación y Lovino se dejó caer en el colchón sintiendo que la brevísima caída había sido kilométrica.

Veía al techo como si este estuviera a miles de millas de distancia y él siguiera cayendo sin detenerse mientras que Anotnio se mantenía perdido en su trance sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía tan ligero que podría ser llevado por el viento en cualquier momento.

-Antonio- llamó Lovino con su lengua adormecida todavía viendo el techo alejarse cada vez más.

-Dime- solo alcanzó a decir Antonio después de largos segundos sin responder.

-Si yo saltara… ¿Me agarrarías?- preguntó sintiendo como de pronto Antonio le tomaba la mano palpando sus dedos buscando entrelazarlos.

-Te agarraría…- contestó Antonio arrastrando la voz con total parsimonia –Y luego saltaría contigo- agregó con la misma lentitud al hablar a lo que el italiano apenas alcanzó a dibujar una burda sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegro- dijo el castaño apretando con debilidad la mano del español –No quiero caer solo- dijo finalmente quedándose en silencio todavía tomándose de las manos sin soltarse hasta el amanecer.

/

*Metadona: _Es un analgésico muy potente que se emplea, curiosamente, para tratar la adicción a la__heroína_

**Hey hey espero este capítulo no les haya parecido aburrido, verán, esta ocasión quise mostrar el cambio que Antonio empieza a presentar y el hecho de que la gente aunque se hace de la vista gorda en realidad ya comienza a notarlo. Por otro lado también quise retratar un poco como la adicción de Lovino afecta a los que le rodean, principalmente Feliciano; tengo esta romántica idea de que los gemelos/mellizos están conectados y sienten lo que el otro siente y así cosas cursis que luego pienso.**

**Y por último el hecho de que el amor de Toño y Lovino es cada vez más profundo como el hoyo que ambos están cavando porque no todo es drogas y felicidad, el siguiente capi esto se pondrá intenso. Cuando todo deja de ser taaaaan bonito. Espero de verdad no se hayan aburrido con el capi y tengan paciencia para el siguiente.**

**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews y a los lectores silenciosos. De verdad gracias por seguir leyendo y principalmente por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic, sinceramente, sigue sorprendiéndome que tenga alguien que le haga caso. Gracias. **


	6. Sobrio

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Sobrio

"_Cuando es bueno, entonces es bueno_

_Todo es bueno hasta que empieza a ir mal_

_Hasta que intentas encontrar al tú_

_Que alguna vez fuiste"_

_Pink – Sober_

Lovino y Antonio se retorcieron al mismo tiempo sobre el viejo colchón, chocaron brazos y piernas intentando buscar una posición cómoda en el estrecho espacio hasta que resolvieron por despertarse de una vez por todas.

-Buenos días, tardes, noches… lo que sea- dijo Antonio abrazándose al desnudo Lovino antes de abrir por completo los ojos.

-Quítate, pareces una sanguijuela- reprochó el italiano intentando zafarse de los brazos de Antonio que igualmente no llevaba ropa pero de todos modos no se quitó de encima de Lovino y solo siguió recargando su cabeza en el pecho del otro castaño que resignado al hecho de que no se iba a despegar el español, optó por tantear el suelo buscando su teléfono celular.

-Tienes suerte, apenas son las ocho- dijo el italiano escuchando a Antonio gruñir y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Lovino como si fuera un bebé con su madre.

-No quiero ir- dijo el ojiverde quien últimamente había estado faltando a clases con demasiada frecuencia.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces, yo me voy- anunció Lovino de nuevo intentado escapar del moreno que lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza.

-Quédate un momento, prometo que nos iremos pronto- dijo el ojiverde con una voz embelesada aflojando su agarre, alzándose un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Lovino que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre- agregó el español recargando su frente en la del otro chico acariciando la punta de la nariz del muchacho con la suya al tiempo que sonreía con ternura. -Tú y yo contra el mundo- decía Antonio buscando besar a Lovino que apenas y respondió el corto beso pues no permitió que se alargara.

-Ya vístete- solo le dijo Lovino en respuesta haciendo que el otro se dejara caer sobre él sofocándolo un poco por el peso de su cuerpo.

-Ah Lovi, no seas tan anti-romántico, estaba formando un buen ambiente- se quejó Antonio cual chiquillo mientras que por fin Lovino se escapaba de él.

-De verdad no quiero ir. Francis se ha puesto insoportable estos días, no pierde oportunidad para regañarme y soltarme sermones y Gilbert está empezando a seguirle el juego- se quejó Antonio mientras que Lovino se vestía al parecer sin prestarle mucha atención mientras que el español acercaba a él un pedazo de espejo roto que tenía lo que parecían ser residuos de cocaína de la noche anterior, entre ellos aún quedaba una delgada línea blanca abandonada junto con una navaja que usaron para hacer las líneas.

Lovino terminaba de ponerse su playera cuando escuchó el esnifar de Antonio y se volteó tan solo para verlo limpiarse la nariz y estornudar un par de veces.

-¡Esa era mi línea bastardo!- le espetó Lovino acercándose con pesadas zancadas al ojiverde que solo rió como bobo.

-No te pongas así, la necesito para al menos poder llegar a la escuela despierto, cuando nos veamos en la noche prometo comprarla yo- dijo aun mostrando esa expresión estúpida en su rostro que irritó aún más a Lovino que se limitó a soltar una serie de palabrotas en italiano antes de terminar de vestirse y se quedó a regañadientes esperando a Antonio a que terminara de vestirse y verse por lo menos presentable.

Después de un rato ambos salieron del abandonado departamento y con cuidado también del edificio que parecía se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Caminaron calle abajo viendo a los niños uniformados corriendo acompañados de sus madres para llegar a tiempo al colegio mientras ellos iban en dirección contraria totalmente ajenos al ajetreo de la calle y los transeúntes.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús se despidieron con un simple y frío gesto, solo ondearon sus manos y prometieron verse hasta en la noche. Antonio subió al autobús y Lovino siguió derecho por la calle dando por hecho que solo era otra mañana normal, sería otra tarde normal y paulatinamente, otra noche normal.

Antonio miraba por la ventana moviendo sus pies y sus manos constantemente sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba en la calle poniendo una expresión de aflicción cuando vio la fachada de la universidad más cerca hasta que llegó a su parada y tuvo que bajar soltando lánguidos suspiros de cansancio.

-¡Antonio!- escuchó entonces la voz de Gilbert llamarle, volteó y vio al chico caminar hacia él apresurado y con un gesto de preocupación.

-Oh no… - murmuró el castaño cuando supuso que esa expresión en la cara del albino se debía a la semana entera que ni siquiera llegó a clases y seguro se avecinaba un interrogatorio completo, un sermón, una reprimenda y luego alguna charla tonta en la que la frase "estamos a punto de graduarnos" se iba a repetir más de diez veces.

-Lo siento Gilbo, tengo clases y ya voy tarde- se excusó Antonio escapando antes de que el otro pudiera llegar siquiera a su lado.

-Oye, no escapes cobarde- escuchó que le gritaba mientras corría apresurado lejos del ojirrojo.

Últimamente todos estaban con una actitud bastante irritante, no solo sus amigos, también sus maestros y sus padres tampoco eran la excepción. Daba la impresión que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo. No era como si estuviera haciendo vandalismo por las calles o cosas así; tal vez faltaba uno o dos días a clase y no había obtenido calificaciones perfectas en los últimos exámenes, y pudiera ser que ya no frecuentaba a sus camaradas como antes, además de que sus salidas nocturnas se alargaban un poquito más. Esas no eran razones para armar un alboroto ¿Verdad?

Fastidiado llegó por fin a clases, arrojó su mochila cerca de su asiento y se sentó tratando de recordar si había hecho los deberes o no, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no había hecho nada pues esos últimos días apenas había puesto un pie en casa y eso era solamente para dejar sus libros y volver a salir.

Sacó su cuaderno de notas, una pluma y se dedicó a esperar a su profesor mientras miraba aburrido al resto de sus compañeros que comentaban acerca de la clase anterior y cosas que al ojiverde no le interesaban realmente, por lo tanto se dedicó a mirar otra vez por la ventana perdiéndose en el gris del cielo preguntándose si faltaría mucho para que el otoño terminara. De vez en cuando garabateaba su cuaderno, mordisqueaba su pluma y buscaba algo en que entretenerse hasta que escuchó al profesor cerrar la puerta del aula.

El hombre dio los buenos días y el saludo fue respondido al unísono por los pocos estudiantes que estaban presentes, entre ellos Antonio que sonreía como siempre captando la atención del maestro.

-Señor Fernández, que sorpresa verlo por aquí- dijo con ironía el hombre acomodándose los lentes y viendo con algo de reproche al chico que solo se limitó a reír.

-Lo siento profesor, tuve un par de inconvenientes y no pude asistir- se disculpó el risueño Antonio.

-Pues yo lo siento más porqué está reprobado por faltas acumuladas- dijo el maestro yendo hasta su escritorio con toda calma.

-Pero no fue mi culpa, de verdad me fue imposible venir- intentó justificarse Antonio levantándose de su pupitre.

-Solo sigo el reglamento, además tampoco ha presentado ningún tipo de justificante. No puedo hacer nada por usted así que salga del salón por favor- ordenó el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero Antonio no se movía de su lugar así que le dedicó una mirada autoritaria.

-Esto no es justo- exclamó el ojiverde.

-La vida no es justa señor Fernández, aunque puede tomar el examen de recuperación, después de todo es un joven listo- dijo con ese mismo tono irónico el maestro dándole la espalda para empezar a escribir algo en el pizarrón que el resto empezó a copiar no sin antes dedicarle un par de miraditas a Antonio que maldiciendo entre dientes tomó con agresividad su mochila y salió del salón repitiendo que aquello no era justo.

El español iba por el pasillo el doble de irritado que cuando llegó pensando que no era justo que solo por un par de días sin presentarse lo estuvieran reprobando.

Sin querer preocuparse más por eso se decidió por pasar el resto de sus horas libres en alguna parte alejada del campus, aún tenía cuatro horas libres hasta la siguiente clase y no se le antojaba regresar a casa suponiendo que su madre sería la siguiente en darle una reprimenda por no haber llegado la noche anterior. Terminó por recostarse en una banca de concreto en medio de uno de los jardines fuera de la biblioteca en donde otros chicos estaban leyendo o pasando el tiempo.

De nuevo miraba al cielo que estaba cada vez más gris, pensó en Lovino y en lo genial que sería que el italiano estuviera con él en ese momento haciendo lo que hicieron la noche anterior, acompañado solamente de él en ese mullido colchón tal vez con un par de pastillas o…

Asustado por este último pensamiento se incorporó sobre la banca ¿Por qué pensaba en drogas? Era extraño… él solo pensaba en Lovino no en lo demás. Sacudió la cabeza sin darle más importancia a esto y volvió a recostarse dejando su mente vagar y el tiempo pasar sin dejar de mirar el firmamento que aquel día estaba tan falto de color a pesar de escuchar a los chicos alrededor comentar acerca del día soleado y del bonito cielo azul de la mañana.

Antonio pensó que ellos eran los que estaban drogados… él veía todo gris.

Pasaron un par de horas que aprovechó para tomar una siesta pero al no poder conciliar el sueño gracias a todo el alboroto terminó sacando un cigarrillo y fumando deseando que al menos fuera marihuana en vez de tabaco, pensamiento que de nuevo le provocó ligeros escalofríos.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- escuchó de nuevo la voz de cierto peliblanco preguntarle.

Antonio alzó su cabeza encontrándose con un extrañado Gilbert que arqueaba una ceja y trataba de disipar el humo del cigarrillo con su mano.

-Oh… pues… desde hace un tiempo. Me ayuda a calmarme- dijo Antonio sonriendo abiertamente omitiendo la parte de "me ayuda a calmarme cuando no tengo nada con que drogarme", habito aprendido de Lovino.

-Ya veo- solo se limitó a decir Gilbert dejando todo en un extraño silencio hasta que clavó de nuevo sus ojos carmín en los verdes de Antonio.

-Oye Antonio…- empezó a decir pero el español lo interrumpió de pronto.

-¡Gilbert Gilbert no empieces! Por favor, tú sabes que eres mi buen amigo pero en serio hoy no tengo ánimos para escuchar uno de tus consejos- dijo entre risas moviendo sus manos como protegiéndose de las palabras todavía no dichas del otro.

-No sé porque todos de pronto dicen que algo me pasa pero no es así. Estoy bien, en serio- dijo con una grande y brillante sonrisa tan típica de él, sin embargo esto no pareció provocar ningún efecto en el albino que aún se mostraba preocupado.

-No te ves bien- dijo en voz baja el ojirrojo, un tono que no era nada típico de él, el que siempre alzaba la voz y estaba animado en todo momento.

El albino volvió a pararse tomando sus cosas y dedicándole otra mirada a Antonio que seguía sonriente y alegre como siempre.

-Mírate en un espejo- le dijo por ultimo antes de irse sin decir otra cosa.

Antonio se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios ladeando la cabeza algo consternado por lo que Gilbert le decía. Él se veía todos los días al espejo y solo veía al mismo Antonio de siempre, risueño y lleno de vida como había sido toda su aburrida vida.

-Estoy bien- repitió Antonio volviendo a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo y recostándose otra vez mirando su reloj de pulsera consultado la hora.

Soltó un suspiro dejando escapar el humo del tabaco por su nariz sacando al mismo tiempo su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Lovino, al menos podía pasar el rato con el italiano hasta que diera la hora de su siguiente clase pues sinceramente no tenía la paciencia ni el ánimo de soportar más a sus amigos o maestros.

Una hora después de que el mensaje fue enviado Lovino llegó malhumorado como siempre.

-De verdad viniste- dijo alegre Antonio riendo y pretendiendo abalanzársele en un abrazo al muchacho quien se movió justo a tiempo.

-Claro que vine, no dejabas de joderme- respondió Lovino con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra mirando con mala cara al otro que no dejaba de sonreír, incluso parecía todavía más feliz.

-¿Acabas de ir con Feliks?- preguntó entonces el ojiverde viendo a Lovino tomar asiento a su lado moviéndose constantemente como buscando una posición cómoda en la plana banca de concreto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el muchacho que paseaba sus ojos por todos lados.

-Se te nota- respondió sin más Antonio sonriendo como si estuviera descubriendo a Lovino en medio de una travesura.

-Abre tu boca- le ordenó el español y el otro algo dubitativo hizo caso dejando ver en su lengua un par de pastillas azules que Antonio reconoció al instante como tabletas de éxtasis.

Tomando desprevenido al italiano, el mayor atrapó su boca con sus propios labios y en un movimiento hábil de su lengua tomó una de las pastillas separándose al instante del otro que se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Ya te gustó quitarte lo que es mío- le reclamó Lovino viendo al otro soltar risitas traviesas mientras intentaba abrazarse por segunda vez al muchacho que de nuevo intentó alejarse pero fue demasiado tarde pues el otro ya tenía sus hombros rodeados con su brazo.

-No te pongas así Lovi, ya te dije que la próxima vez va por mi cuenta- intentó tranquilizarse Antonio riendo alegremente.

-¿Y? ¿Para que querías que viniera? No me digas que de verdad fue por esa tontería de que estás aburrido, nunca llamas por eso- dijo Lovino volviendo a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos aguantando el peso del brazo de Antonio en sus hombros y volteando a verlo con ojos de sospecha.

-Estás conociéndome bien Lovi- respondió con resignación el español acercando aún más a Lovino a él para poder recargar su cabeza en el hombro del otro castaño que rodó los ojos por los gestos cursis de su pareja.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de todos, quisiera que se callaran y desaparecieran de una vez… y sinceramente eso me da miedo- se sinceró cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué me pasa Lovi? ¿De verdad estoy cambiando como me dicen?- preguntó empezando a sentir el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo provocado por el éxtasis.

-No me preguntes a mí- contestó Lovino pensando en lo mucho que Antonio le recordaba a él mismo de años atrás.

-Quiero que se esfumen, estoy tan arto de todo… quiero estar contigo y nada más…- decía abrazando con más fuerza al castaño; la fuerza en sus brazos se tornaba cada vez más posesiva y apretaban mucho a Lovino tanto que el chico se asustó un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Antonio enterrándose en su piel dispuesto a no soltarlo.

-Entonces haz que todos desaparezcan- comentó de pronto el italiano con la voz un poco forzada gracias a los apretones que Antonio le daba en medio de su abrazo. El ojiverde alzó la mirada para verlo mejor y comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Si… eso suena bien- contestó Antonio relajándose un poco haciendo su agarre más gentil esperando que Lovino lo correspondiera mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del moreno e inhalaba su aroma, sentía el rozar del cabello del chico en su piel y percibía el palpitar del corazón de este en su propio pecho. Haría que todo eso que lo asfixiaba desapareciera.

Y con esto en mente se tragó lo que quedaba de la casi disuelta pastilla de éxtasis. Era hora de que todo se esfumara.

De nuevo el tiempo parecía detenerse y solo Antonio y Lovino eran los únicos en movimiento. El español reía y de vez en cuando Lovino lo hacía también, jugueteaban como chiquillos al tiempo que sentían los rayos del sol calentarle la piel y el cielo empezaba a despejarse mostrándoles un lienzo azul celeste tan brillante y hermoso que cuando alzaban la mirada tenían que entrecerrar los ojos.

La energía bullía por todo su cuerpo y esto los obligaba a mantenerse activos corriendo por los jardines del campus correteándose de manera infantil, de vez en cuando lograban atraparse y no hacían caso de las miradas extrañas de todos los demás alumnos pues llamaban demasiado la atención pero a ellos no les importaba porque esa otra gente ya no estaba en su mundo y solo había esa corriente de energía haciéndose paso por sus venas y haciendo latir su corazón con mucha más fuerza y rapidez.

Solamente existía el verdor y el aroma del césped recién cortado, el sol que calentaba sus nucas y el eco de las risas de Antonio que en movimientos hábiles lograba rodear la cintura de Lovino que en medio del jugueteo intentaba escapar y volvían a caer al pasto en donde sus risas seguían hasta que iban bajando el volumen y terminaban convirtiéndose en ligeros suspiros de satisfacción.

Tirados en el piso Lovino aun respiraba rápido mirando el cielo que como si fuera hecho de acuarela se mezclaba con el blanco de las nubes esponjosas, este cuadro era acompañado con los pincelazos que parecían ser las ramas de algunos árboles que estaban en las jardineras cercanas y de vez en cuando veía pajaritos color café con pechos de color rojo brillante que le daban un toque más bello a todo. El italiano volteo a ver a Antonio que también tenía su mirada pérdida en el cielo y se quedó prendado como otras tantas veces de los ojos esmeralda del chico que una vez más brillaban con sobrenatural intensidad. Ese verde que tanto amaba.

Antonio por fin comprendía, eso era la vida, de eso se trataba todo; se trataba solo de un paisaje casual de vivos colores, de tener la mano de Lovino bien sujeta, de escuchar su respiración desacompasada a su lado, sentir el calor de sus dedos y el golpeteo en su pecho producido por su corazón acelerado. Se trataba de hacer que todos se extinguieran de su mundo, de hacer desparecer preocupaciones vanas como la escuela o la gente en general. De eso se trataba la vida, de eso se trataba la felicidad… de estar con la persona que amas en un mundo solo hecho para ellos, un mundo hecho de píldoras.

Pero aquello era solo una cara de su nueva realidad.

-Antonio- la voz de Francis sacó a ambos chicos de su maravilloso sueño. La sombra del rubio se proyectó sobre sus rostros cuando el francés se inclinó un poco para que Antonio lo viera.

-Fran, hola- saludó Antonio levantándose y ofreciéndole a Lovino una mano para que hiciera lo mismo y al levantarse se sacudieron la ropa bajo la mirada inquisitiva del galo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al italiano.

-¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- pregunto Francis con un tono un tanto hostil.

-Oh cierto. Él es…-

-Lovino… supongo- se le adelantó el ojiazul que ni siquiera le dio la mano al otro castaño quien tampoco se molestó en fingir empatía por el rubio.

-Si; Lovi, él es Francis, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños- Antonio guardó silencio esperando a que los otros dos muchachos se dieran la mano o se dijeran algunas palabras pero eso no pasó. Francis no dejó de mirar con mala cara al italiano y este a su vez no hizo gesto de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-_Mon ami _nuestro asesor está buscándote, dice que te necesita en seguida- dijo Francis ahora mirando al español no sin antes barrer con los ojos a Lovino que pareció molesto por esto.

-¿En este preciso momento?- preguntó Antonio con su sonrisa inocentona viendo a su amigo asentir con la cabeza así que el ojiverde dejó caer los hombros y soltó un resoplido de frustración.

-Está bien, ya voy- dijo esperando a que el otro se adelantara pero Francis no se movió ni un ápice, por lo tanto sintiendo un poco la presión por parte del galo, Antonio solo se despidió de Lovino.

-Nos vemos en la noche- le dijo sin más acariciándole la cabeza al menor con ternura a pesar de que este lo evitó con un manotazo y solo se dio media vuelta.

Antonio y Francis comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar al edificio de su facultad, siguieron por el pasillo sin decirse nada hasta que finalmente entraron a un aula en dónde el español buscó a su asesor pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Seguro que me llamaba a mí?- preguntó el moreno.

-En realidad soy yo el que quiere hablar contigo- confesó Francis a lo que su amigo solo alcanzó a reprimir un segundo resoplido de fastidio antes de encararlo.

-Fran, si quieres darme el sermón del día déjame decirte que Gilbert ya lo hizo y ya casi es hora de mi clase así que…- comenzó a decir intentado escabullirse fuera del salón pero Francis se interpuso parándose frente a la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál clase? Si no mal recuerdo ya te dieron de baja de casi todas- comentó arrastrando las palabras con su peculiar acento afrancesado.

-Pues a la que aun puedo salvar- respondió Antonio intentado salir esquivando al rubio pero este puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta impidiéndolo.

-Oh… esa clase para la que se supone has ido a mi casa a estudiar cada noche- Antonio se vio entonces una encrucijada y no atinó a otra cosa más que a retroceder un paso al sentir los ojos enfadados de Francis.

-_Antoine, _no sé porque tu madre le dijo a la mía que has ido todos los días sin falta a mi casa cuando hace más de un mes que ni siquiera te has asomado por ahí, es más, ya ni siquiera nos vemos fuera de la universidad- le reprochó el galo al otro que se revolvió el cabello aun forzándose a reír.

-Bueno Fran, es que he estado con Lovino y…-

-¿Y para salir con Lovino tienes que mentir? Si no haces nada malo no veo entonces porque hay que ocultar el hecho de que vas con él a menos claro que de verdad ese tipo no sea tan bueno como tú dices- le interrumpió Francis tajantemente.

-No es eso pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Con que argumentos vas a defender a ese tipo?- volvió a interrumpirle Francis –No quieras verme la cara de tonto Antonio, ni me quieras inventar que solo salen como novios a dar una vuelta y darse besitos bajo un árbol cuando seguramente te la pasas en un maldito hoyo con él metiéndose sabrá Dios cuanta porquería y no me mires con esa cara de sorprendido porque sabes que digo la verdad. ¿Crees que nací ayer?- Francis soltó una serie de risotadas sin humor –Claro que no, basta con verle la cara a ese mocoso para saber que se ha metido más drogas que una farmacia y lo peor es que te está arrastrando a ti, estás tirando en unos meses cuatro años de carrera y de paso estás perdiendo a tus amigos- le dijo esta vez con un gesto preocupado.

-No hables como si supieras que pasa- dijo Antonio intentando mantenerse sereno y sonriente a pesar del enojo que empezaba invadirle y calentarle la cabeza.

-¡Es que no pasa nada Antonio! Te encaprichaste con un chiquillo y ahora actúas como si tuvieras quince años, y ni siquiera cuando tenías quince años te portabas así. Date cuenta que tienes mucho que perder y nada que ganar, tienes la escuela y a tu familia, tus amigos ¡Ese tipo no te está dando nada!-

-¡VIDA!- vociferó Antonio de pronto con toda la potencia de su voz dejando helado a Francis que solo contadas veces lo había escuchado gritar así –Vida Francis, eso me da Lovino. Tú eres el que nunca se ha dado cuenta de que me estoy pudriendo, que cada día que pasa me siento más asqueado de esta existencia tan malditamente hueca- continuó diciendo llevándose las manos al estómago enterrando sus dedos en él dejando estupefacto al francés.

-¿Nunca lo notaste verdad? El que me conoce mejor que nadie… nunca se dio cuenta- dijo volviendo a sonreír como de costumbre pero esa sonrisa solo logró estremecer a Francis cuando el castaño se le acercó con esa falsa mueca –Que pena Francis, que mi mejor amigo nunca haya podido ver detrás de la sonrisa el cascarón vacío que en realidad soy. Una aburrida existencia que se está dejando consumir por la rutina de esta maldita ciudad y de la gente tan vacía y del calendario y el pasar de los días que nunca traen nada nuevo y siempre es la misma mierda sin sentido desde que nací- dijo sin dejar su brillante sonrisa, la que cualquiera podría decir, era incluso contagiosa.

-Déjame salir por favor- pidió cortésmente sin dejar atrás su cara feliz.

-No- se negó Francis levantando la cara para ver a su amigo, alzando un poco los ojos al notar que el castaño era unos centímetros más alto.

-Dime _Antoine _¿Con qué piensas llenar el vacío entonces? ¿Cómo vas a salir de la monotonía? ¿Con drogas como lo hace ese tipo? ¿Tirándote a la basura como ese maldito mocoso que ya se tiró al estiércol?- empezó a decirle.

-No hables así de Lovino- ordenó el español debilitando su sonrisa.

-Solo digo lo evidente, ese niño no es más que un simple desperdicio, tú vales más que eso- volvió a decirle clavando sus ojos zafiro en los esmeralda del otro que ya no estaba nada feliz.

-No hables así de él- repitió el español.

-Lovino Lovino Lovino ¡Deshazte de ese cáncer!- y apenas terminó de exclamar esto sintió el puño de Antonio golpearle de lleno la mandíbula atarantándolo y haciéndolo trastabillar.

Sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse, Antonio volvió a golpear a Francis esta vez haciéndolo caer y estaba dispuesto a atestarle un par de patadas si un grupo de chicos que iban pasando por ahí no llegaban antes y los separaban.

Antonio estaba enfurecido, no sabía si por obra del éxtasis o por las palabras de Francis o seguramente la mezcla de ambos, solo quería destrozar a alguien, sentía la cólera estarle quemando hasta los huesos y solo veía al galo ayudado de otros tipos a levantarse con la mano en la boca.

Fue en ese momento cuando Francis volteó a verlo, no enojado o asustado… era una mirada que jamás le vio en sus ojos azules…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Francis mirando a Antonio como si este fuera un completo desconocido. La mano que cubría su boca empezaba a llenarse de sangre y esta escurría por sus dedos y goteaba en el piso.

Antonio de pronto reparó en lo que acababa de hacer. Con un sobresalto reaccionó y miró a ambos lados encontrándose con un par de chicos quienes lo sostenían con mucha fuerza; su mano aun cerrada en un puño estaba tan tensa que no podía desdoblar sus dedos, los nudillos le punzaban de dolor y un miedo terrible le embargó cuando quiso acercarse a Francis pero los otros dos muchachos se lo impidieron y solo pudo ver a Francis salir de ahí entre quejidos y chorreando sangre de la boca.

Los jóvenes lo soltaron por fin después de un rato y salieron del aula en busca de un profesor mientras el español se dejaba caer en el piso incrédulo de sus propias acciones.

Sus manos tensas empezaron a temblarle y un nudo se posó en su garganta apenas dejándole respirar, vio las gotitas rojas en el piso y quiso echarse a llorar de arrepentimiento. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Golpeó a su mejor amigo, a su casi hermano! Nunca desde que se conocieron le había tocado un solo cabello que no fuera en son de juego… y ahora…

Asustado de sí mismo se levantó torpe y rápidamente e inevitablemente vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas del salón. Otro sobresalto lo atacó cuando se vio a sí mismo y no se pudo reconocer. Su rostro estaba más delgado, sus ojos enrojecidos, la piel de sus parpados obscurecida por la falta de sueño y el cabello desaliñado.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces y corrió lejos de ahí tan asustado como pensó jamás estaría de sí mismo. Ignoró a todos y solo fue hasta el cálido refugio de su casa y de su habitación en donde aún espantado se dejó caer sobre su cama temeroso de volver a verse en el espejo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando poder dormirse y con la siesta lograr tranquilizarse al menos un poco para poder pensar con más claridad tratando de explicarse como lo que empezó como un día normal, común y corriente estaba terminando de esa manera tan desastrosa. No entendía como todo en cuestión de segundos podía venirse abajo.

Así que se mantuvo con los ojos bien cerrados y las manos en la cara tratando de apaciguar su respiración inhalando y exhalando lentamente hasta que su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse y su pecho aceptó el lento subir y bajar de su reparación ya normalizada. Y así sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse fatigado así que sin reproches se entregaba a la somnolencia y finalmente al sueño profundo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soñó nada, todo era solo un espacio negro pero reconfortante, escuchaba de lejos el rumor de la lluvia azotando contra su ventana; seguramente había comenzado a llover cuando la noche cayó a pesar de que había sido un día soleado. No importaba, era una nostálgica canción de cuna el sonido de las gotas contra el cristal y esto solo lo orillaba a perderse más en la negrura de su sueño.

Pero de pronto el vibrar de su teléfono lo hizo despertar abruptamente así que con torpeza lo sacó de su bolsillo esperando se tratara de Francis pero en su lugar vio un número desconocido por lo tanto lo dejó sonar pero volvieron a llamar sin embargo Antonio no contestó otra vez; el teléfono volvió a timbrar tres veces más y solo hasta la cuarta atendió.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la estática producida por la lluvia y de vez en cuando el pasar de los autos por los charcos de agua.

-Antonio…- escuchó la voz de Lovino decir su nombre y el mencionado abrió la boca, sus labios estaban temblorosos y un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el ojiverde tragó saliva, se mordió el labio inferior encajándose el colmillo hasta producirse dolor y su voz temblorosa se le quebró al pronunciar apenas la primera frase que marcaría un momento decisivo en donde las elecciones tendrían más peso del que tal vez pudiera soportar.

-Lo siento Lovino- dijo Antonio con palabras trémulas –Ya no puedo seguir viéndote- terminó de decir y colgó desplomándose sobre su cama con una fatiga anormal, con una lagrima escapándosele de los ojos y obligándole a volver a cerrarlos escuchando aun el repiquetear de la lluvia intentado reconfortarlo del dolor físico y emocional del que fue presa en el momento en el que su cabeza se recargó en la almohada.

Deshacerse de su cáncer como bien lo había llamado Francis para poder al menos intentar reparar años de amistad que en segundos se resquebró. Tratar de recuperar unos pocos fragmentos de esa vida de la que estaba escapando… esa vida que tanto le había mortificado pues podría ser que después de todo no servía de nada luchar. Se quedaría en esa aburrida ciudad, viviendo esa aburrida rutina, creciendo en medio de esa tediosa monotonía muriéndose un poco más por dentro. Llegaría a anciano con la sonrisa en sus labios a punto de ser heredada a sus generaciones posteriores y diría con forzada alegría que vivió una buena vida como había visto a tantos hacer antes.

Aceptaría su destino sin rechistar todo fuera para proteger a los que quería, a los suyos, a los que pertenecían al mundo del que tal vez nunca debió haber salido; lo haría por ellos… aceptaría su condena, lo que estaba escrito y era inquebrantable, volvería a ponerse los grilletes y las cadenas de la cotidianeidad con una sonrisa.

Adiós Lovino, adiós a sus colores, adiós a sus cielos azules, sus arcoíris caleidoscópicos, a sus ojos marrones, a su cabello chocolate… adiós a sus dosis de vida real, a las inhaladas de su aroma a avellana, a sus inyecciones de pasión, las píldoras de melancolía en sus charlas, a las volutas de humo de recuerdos felices, adiós a sus alucinaciones de risas y besos. Era hora de rehabilitarse de ese amor y apenas los primeros minutos de su tratamiento se estaban volviendo tan dolorosos que ni siquiera los susurros de la lluvia podían acallar los gritos desgarradores de su cabeza y su corazón.

Pero lo que Antonio escuchaba como un murmullo, Lovino lo escuchaba como truenos y el soplar de los ventarrones, y no solo lo oía, sentía la lluvia en la piel clavándosele como si fueran finas agujas heladas.

El cabello mojado se pegaba a la cara del italiano y el agua le escurría haciendo que la ropa también se le adhiriera al cuerpo que ya tenía helado. Con el auricular del teléfono público en la oreja escuchaba el _biip biip _que indicaba que la llamada había sido terminada pero Lovino no quitó le teléfono de su oreja ni se movió para cubrirse de la torrencial lluvia.

-Antonio… me corrieron de casa y no tengo a donde ir- dijo como si aun estuviera hablando con el español, su voz estaba ronca y era apenas un susurro patético.

–Antonio… me dijiste que no me soltarías- volvió a decir y por fin dejó el teléfono resbalar por su mano y este quedó colgando del cable columpiándose lastimosamente mientras el sonido repetitivo y breve de la línea telefónica era ahogado por el ruido del chubasco que caía.

Lovino simplemente empezó a caminar arrastrando pesadamente sus pies remojados.

-Dijiste que no me soltarías- repitió viendo el vapor de su aliento salir por su boca.

/

**Toñoooooo Loviiiiiii griten conmigo por favor porque estaba moqueando el teclado mientras escribía esto y tener canciones corta-venas de fondo pues no fue de mucha ayuda pero oh como amo la tragedia, se me enchina la piel solo de pensar en estos dos sufriendo.**

**Les dije, no todo iba a ser bonito, en algún momento la realidad les tiene que dar un **_**bitch slap **_**y no se preocupen, en el siguiente capi obviamente sabrán porque al pobre Romano lo fueron a dejar sin casa.**

**Miles de millones de gracias ¡Esto sigue teniendo lectores! Wow es increíble que llegado a este punto de la historia no me hayan mandando ya por un tubo por andar destrozando personajes así que les agradezco con todo mi corazón que de verdad aun le den clic a esto y lean. También otro millar de gracias porque últimamente recibo comentarios bien bellos por aquí y por mis otras redes sociales, me salta el corazón y pongo sonrisa imbécil como por una hora así que gracias de verdad por esas sonrisas imbéciles y gracias por supuesto por los reviews que alimentan la motivación para seguir con esta historia. Gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana con más depresión XD**


	7. Intento de vida

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Intento de vida

"…_¡Porqué ya estás muerta! A nadie le importa si mueres, porqué ya estás muerta. Tu corazón está frío. Es por eso que sigues regresando aquí. No eres libre. Necesitas este lugar, lo necesitas para sentirte viva. Y eso es patético."_

_Girl Interrupted (Inocencia Interrumpida)_

A veces hay días en lo que todo empieza bien, días normales que no difieren mucho de la rutina y en los que todo parece será como cualquier otro hasta que hay un momento, un minuto, un descuido que hace todo cambiar, que hace que las cosas salgan mal y todo se venga abajo. Hay días en los que pareciera que la sola brisa que agita los árboles también agitara el destino de todas las personas. Días en los que basta con el correr de un instante para que todo se desmorone.

Y uno de esos días estaba viviendo Lovino Vargas.

El muchacho iba camino de regreso de ver a Antonio el cual terminó siendo acaparado por su molesto amigo francés, o por lo menos a Lovino le había parecido molesto el galo que en ningún momento le dedicó otro gesto que no fuera de desagrado, aunque aquella actitud en realidad había sido mutua.

Sin mucho entusiasmo regresaba a casa, intentaba retrasar su llegada haciendo sus pasos cada vez más lentos sin embargo inevitablemente llegó, vio la puerta y un dejo de fastidio se asomó en su cara al abrir y entrar con la misma desgana con la que había estado caminando.

Como de costumbre vio a su madre en la cocina preparando algo, su padre estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico y no parecía haber señales de que Feliciano estuviera en casa.

-¿Dónde está Feli?- preguntó pretendiendo sonar casual sin siquiera anunciar que acababa de llegar.

Su madre asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina pues su padre no había atendido a la pregunta.

-Creo que aún está en la escuela pero no debe tardar en llegar- contestó la señora mientras Lovino iba escaleras arriba ignorando lo último que había dicho la mujer y yendo hasta su cuarto dispuesto a encerrarse hasta que cayera la noche y llegara la hora de volverse a ver con Antonio. Puso el pesillo a la puerta y con un suspiro de cansancio se tiró boca abajo en su cama hasta que se viró esta vez mirando al techo sacando un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos.

Abrió la ventana y prendió el cigarro entreteniéndose un rato en fumarlo, diversión que solo le duró breves minutos mientras que entre el olor del tabaco alcanzaba a percibir el aroma de la comida que su madre preparaba y una brisa fría entraba por la ventana refrescando el ambiente caldeado que se había formado en la habitación que en otros tiempos hubiese sido cálido, hogareño y reconfortante… pero no para Lovino a quien se le figuraba un tanto sofocante; por lo tanto sacó la cabeza por la ventana viendo como lo último de su cigarrillo se consumía y se convertía en un gusano hecho de cenizas. Alzó la vista notando como el cielo comenzaba nublarse o al menos eso le pareció pues él solo veía como el paisaje gris se volvía casi negro en aquella monocromática fotografía que era el firmamento.

Le dio la última calada al cigarro antes de arrojarlo al patio esperando que alcanzara la hojarasca que había estado cayendo de los árboles y empezara a incendiarse todo y el fuego terminara por devorar la casa y a todos los que vivían ahí, es más, que el fuego y sus lenguas incandescentes se tragaran todo.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió a pesar de que Lovino se quedó esperando a ver al menos una chispa pero al no divisar nada y soltando un larguísimo suspiro se levantó de la cama pues en cuestión de veinte minutos empezaba a sentir que se ahogaba en esa habitación por lo tanto prefirió irse antes de que fuera arrastrado a compartir la mesa familiar, cenar y poner en escena su papel de buen hijo recién reivindicado. Mejor estar aguantando el mal clima antes que eso.

Así que fue por su cartera la cual encontró vacía, se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado que sus últimos billetes los usó esa misma mañana antes de llegar a casa así que con toda naturalidad fue hasta el cuarto de Feliciano, básicamente, su expendedor personal de dinero aunque era increíble que el idiota de su mellizo todavía no se diera cuenta de que ya casi no tenía dinero.

Rectificando: ya no tenía dinero pues justo en ese momento Lovino tomaba lo último de los ahorros de su hermano mientras hurgaba en el resto de sus cajones intentando encontrar un poco más.

-Hermano- escuchó entonces la voz de Feliciano y el mayor dio un saltito al ser encontrado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Feliciano mientras Lovino intentaba recobrar el color de su piel que el susto le había quitado.

-Nada… buscaba una cosa- respondió el mayor cerrando el cajón y saliendo del cuarto lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Feliciano al mismo tiempo entraba un poco extrañado de que su hermano fuera a su habitación para hacer otra cosa que no fuera amenazarlo o algo así… lo que en realidad era algo bastante sospechoso, por lo tanto, pecando desconfianza, Feliciano volvió a abrir los cajones que segundos antes Lovino estaba husmeando y al llegar al último…

-Mi dinero- dijo entonces el castaño al notar por fin que sus ahorros ya no estaban.

Sin querer culpar de inmediato a su hermano rebuscó en todos los demás pero no había nada así que volvió a buscar y esta vez, hecho una furia fue tras el obvio culpable.

-¡Lovino!- exclamó cuando llegó casi corriendo hasta el cuarto del otro y este dio un segundo salto cuando escuchó a su hermanito llamarle por su nombre de pila, cosa que solo raras veces hacía.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? Lárgate y no me grites- le insultó Lovino en respuesta pero el otro no se mostró afectado como en otras ocasiones.

-¿En dónde está mi dinero?- Feliciano exigió una respuesta a lo que el otro pareció nervioso de pronto.

-No sé de qué me hablas, vete- y Lovino intentó sacar al menor pero este se resistió.

-¡No me mientas, tú tomaste mi dinero!- espetó Feliciano encarando al otro que igualmente empezaba a enojarse.

-Ya te dije que yo no tomé nada, no es mi culpa que seas tan imbécil como para perder tu dinero- le insultó Lovino empujándolo pero esta vez Feliciano le respondió el empujón.

-No lo perdí tú lo tomaste ¡Devuélvemelo!- exigió Feliciano intentando ir a buscar por todos los muebles de la habitación de Lovino pero este se lo impidió a base de jaloneos.

-¡No te portes como una niñita llorona solo por unos cuantos billetes!- dijo Lovino poniéndole la mano en la boca al menor para no atraer la atención de sus padres que estaban abajo.

-Entonces si lo tomaste, dámelo- dijo Feliciano aun con la mano del otro en su boca y este solo alcanzó a fruncir el ceño.

-Ya te lo pagaré- respondió el otro haciendo saber que ya se lo había gastado todo.

Feliciano abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos a medida que su hermano por fin lo liberaba y le daba la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Eran mis ahorros de todo un año!- gritó enfurecido Feliciano yéndosele encima a Lovino con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer, solo quería estrangularlo.

-¡Era dinero que estaba juntando para irme a Italia! ¿Cómo pudiste gastarte tanto en tus malditas drogas?- le espetaba tomándolo por la ropa alzándolo y volviendo a golpearlo contra el piso

-¿¡Por qué insistes en arruinarle la vida a los demás!? ¡No es nuestra culpa que ya hayas destruido la tuya!- le gritaba Feliciano ahora dándole duros bofetones en la cara a Lovino que por un momento sintió como estas palabras le dolían aún más que los golpes debiluchos de Feliciano así que también se enojó para disfrazar su dolor y le respondió las agresiones al menor.

En el piso comenzó una batalla campal, los hermanos habían pasado de las bofetadas a los puñetazos, se halaban el cabello para no dejar que el otro escapara y si podían se daban de patadas o se azotaban contra los muebles tratando cada quien de desahogar la furia que el contrario había provocado.

-¡Sepárense!- gritó entonces su madre histérica cuando al escuchar todo el ruido que estaban haciendo subió corriendo seguida de su marido que intentó separar a los muchachos que se empeñaban en seguir dándose de patadas y puñetazos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué pelean?- preguntó el hombre por fin separándolos teniendo que ponerse en medio de los muchachos que todavía intentaban golpearse.

-¡Lovino me robó mi dinero!- gritó Feliciano que era arrastrado por su madre unos metros lejos de su hermano.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó la mujer y Lovino que tenía una mirada asesina en los ojos vio con tanta frialdad e ira a Feliciano que incluso sus padres sintieron un estremecimiento pero este solo fue el empuje que Feliciano necesitaba para que por fin hablara.

-¡Si, él me robó porque sigue drogándose, nunca dejó de hacerlo!- gritó el menor y todos se quedaron en un silencio dando la impresión que alguien les había robado repentinamente la voz.

Lovino era ahora quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar la confesión de su agitado hermano y de nuevo, tras unos segundos, la sangre volvió a quemarle.

-¡Eres un bastardo traidor!- rugió el mayor dispuesto a ahora si matar al menor pero apenas estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió la enorme y áspera mano de su padre darle una cachetada que incluso le hizo voltear la cabeza.

Su madre y el mismo Feliciano soltaron un grito al ver esto y Lovino solo se quedó estupefacto, casi inmóvil por la impresión. Alzó la vista sintiendo su piel ardiendo por el golpe y vio a su padre con la cara roja y los ojos chispeantes.

Lo siguiente que Lovino supo era que estaba siendo arrastrado por el pasillo, su padre le tomaba con tanta fuerza del brazo que sentía se lo iba a arrancar, a pesar de que intentaba resistirse, el adulto asombrosamente era más fuerte y lo jaló escaleras abajo sin importarle los continuos tropezones de su hijo. Lovino buscaba desesperadamente un aliado en su madre o en su hermano pero no los vio salir de la habitación.

Finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse mientras que el hombre le dirigía otra mirada, tal vez era de él de quien había heredado esos ojos cargados de resentimiento y de decepción, de ira y tristeza entremezclada

-No habrá drogadictos viviendo bajo mi techo. Te dimos una oportunidad… las desaprovechaste- y con esto dicho, con un solo movimiento aventó a Lovino al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, el chico cayó de bruces, escuchó el azotar de la puerta y cuando volvió a mirar esta estaba cerrada.

Sus ojos seguían tan abiertos como sus parpados se lo permitían, sentía el punzar de su mejilla caliente y el dolor en su brazo, los golpes de Feliciano apenas si eran cosquilleos. Las palmas de sus manos estaban raspadas gracias a la reciente caída y no atinaba a mover ni un solo músculo que estaba tenso por la impresión.

Esperó a que la puerta volviera a abrirse, que su madre llorosa saliera y lo recogiera, que Feliciano apenado también lo ayudara a levantarse, que su padre enfadado estuviera en su estudio sin rechistar al hecho de que lo hubieran dejado entrar pero todavía enojado, esperaba que alguien saliera y le dijera "todo estará bien". Pero eso no pasó… ni pasaría…

Mirando a todos lados aun sin terminar de comprender que sucedía se levantó y dio un par de pasos en reversa con la mínima esperanza de que en verdad esa puerta se abriera sin embargo a los tres pasos se dio por vencido y comenzó a caminar en recto sintiendo que algún espíritu le estaba robando el aliento, su respirar se hacía pesado y una presión en su pecho le provocaba dolor.

Caminaba queriendo correr pero sus pies no parecían tener intenciones de obedecerlo, y se frustró tanto pues en el único momento en que quería escapar de verdad su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo físico no se lo permitía y era como aumentarle más a su castigo del que no estaba seguro tener merecido.

-¡Hermano!- escuchó entonces pero pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala broma hasta el momento en que un peso extra se aferró a su brazo rodeándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Te lo ruego no te vayas! Le diré a mamá y papá que fue mentira, que lo dije porque estaba enojado pero no te vayas por favor- decía Feliciano que tenía las mejillas encendidas por correr y no solo por eso, también por haberse escapado de su madre que intentó retenerlo y de su padre a quien desafió al cruzar la puerta de la casa para traer de vuelta a su hermano.

Feliciano estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y se abrazaba al brazo de Lovino como cuando eran niños y algo lo asustaba.

Lovino solo lo miró y quiso seguir su camino pero Feliciano no se lo permitió aun enganchado a su brazo llorando y pidiéndole que no se fuera.

-Por favor, haré lo que tú quieras, no volveré a enojarme por el dinero, no le diré nada a nadie; te lo juro, te lo juro por el abuelo y te lo juro por Dios pero no te vayas hermano… no me dejes- decía llorando tan desconsoladamente que incluso al mayor le dolía.

-Para- ordenó Lovino y el otro lo hizo gimoteando aun creyendo que había convencido al moreno cuando este deslizó suavemente su brazo del agarre liberándose.

Lovino se dio la media vuelta y empujó a Feliciano al menos tres veces para que se alejara de él como dándole a entender que regresara a casa solo. Feliciano retrocedía en contra de su voluntad hasta que el mayor por fin tomó completo control de su cuerpo y pudo echarse a correr negándose a ver atrás, ignorando a su hermanito tonto que caía sobre sus rodillas en el suelo llorando amargamente mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Lovino solo corría mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el horizonte se convirtiera en el fin del mundo como antes se creía. Si llegaba hasta el lugar en donde el sol se oculta y hubiera un gran vacío en donde todo terminaba entonces no dudaría ni dos segundos en saltar a ese vacío y desaparecer de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Pero entre más rápido corría, entre más buscaba llegar al horizonte parecía no acercarse y el peso de su realidad estaba alcanzándolo tomándolo por los tobillos impidiéndole seguir corriendo y robándole el aliento; así que poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad y a pesar de que se forzaba a seguir corriendo sus piernas ya no podían más y empezaban a amenazar con ceder ante su peso así que no le quedó otra opción más que recargarse en la pared de alguna callejuela a la que había llegado y respirar profundamente dando largos jadeos que bien podrían confundirse con sollozos pero de sus ojos no salía ni una lagrima. Miraba al sol y al cielo intentando encontrar alguna pista de que estaba cerca del fin del mundo pero el maldito astro se veía igual de lejano que cuando empezó a correr y a pesar del brillo que le lastimaba los ojos, Lovino no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el mismo y repulsivo paisaje blanco y negro con esos claroscuros que tanto detestaba.

Dio otra serie de forzados jadeos buscando recuperar el oxígeno, se llevó las manos a la cara limpiando el sudor que escurría de su frente y de nuevo vio al sol y las nubes grises que estaban ocultándolo, lo maldijo y maldijo todo a su alrededor, maldijo que la teoría de que los límites de la tierra estaban en el horizonte no fuera cierta. Maldijo el no tener una ruta de escape… pero entonces entre los injurios recordó que todavía tenía algo con que huir y olvidar, sentirse bien, dejar que por lo menos su mente pudiera verse exenta de todas esas calamidades.

Intentó calmarse y ubicarse, al reconocer por fin las calles y en donde estaba se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana, casi voló al bajar las escaleras y entrar en el vagón del tren que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

Se quedó parado mordiéndose las uñas contando una a una las estaciones por las que iba pasando. No dejaba de mordisquearse los dedos por la desesperación y le parecía que el tren iba más lento que nunca, fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo a medida que se acercaba a la estación en la que tenía que bajar y era como si al casi llegar el metro alentara su marcha a propósito hasta que finalmente llegó, prácticamente saltó fuera del vagón, con la misma impaciencia subió los escalones apoyándose del barandal para poder ir de tres en tres peldaños.

Estando en la calle fue recibido por una brisa húmeda que auguraba lluvia aunque la ignoró completamente para encaminarse directamente al departamento de Feliks sin embargo no fue necesario llegar hasta allá pues en la esquina antes de llegar al edificio vio a este caminar apresuradamente con un paraguas colgando del brazo y bien abrigado.

-¡Feliks!- gritó Lovino tan aliviado que de estar en otra situación, incluso hubiera sonreído.

En efecto el rubio se detuvo mirando a todos lados buscando a quien le había llamado hasta que vio al italiano corriendo hacia él.

-Lovi, que raro verte dos veces en el mismo día- decía el ojiverde que solo se había detenido un segundo y volvía caminar presuroso mientras Lovino le seguía el paso.

-Necesito que me vendas algo, lo que sea- decía acelerado el moreno sacando de su bolsa unas cuantas moneas y billetes pero que no eran suficientes para poder conseguir algo.

-Ósea Lovi yo te vendo lo que quieras mientras tengas con que pagarme- dijo el ojiverde mirando con desdén el poco dinero que el italiano llevaba en sus manos. Lovino entonces se puso frente a Feliks para detenerlo un momento.

-Te lo pagaré después, mañana mismo tendrás el dinero…- decía sin embargo fue interrumpido por Feliks que puso su mano frente a la cara del chico.

-No, osea no no y no. Quieres algo, págalo, como que ya sabes que así funcionan las cosas- dijo el rubio poniéndose las manos en la cadera con una cara de molestia.

-Ya te dije que si lo pagaré pero ahora no tengo el dinero… anda… somos amigos ¿no?- dijo Lovino aunque ni siquiera él era capaz de creerse ese último comentario.

-Ósea súper obvio que somos mejores amigos Lovi pero esta no es una casa de beneficencia ¿Te imaginas que sería de mi si le regalo mi mercancía a cada amigo que tengo?- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo a un lado al castaño para seguir caminando pero este insistió en bloquearle el paso.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que te voy a pagar, carajo!- gritó irritado Lovino alzando demasiado la voz, cosa que por supuesto, ofendió a Feliks.

-¡Pues págame ahora mismo y te doy lo que quieres! ¿Crees que porque nos hablamos bonito y salimos a una o dos fiestas juntos voy a estar dándote todo gratis? No te equivoques conmigo Lovino, no me parto el culo literalmente cada noche para mantenerle el vicio a un triste _yonki _que no sea yo. Hombre, al menos acuéstate conmigo si quieres que te de algo para entretenerte- le regañó el molesto Feliks que había dejado atrás su actitud afeminada y empezaba a caminar otra vez dejando atrás a Lovino que de nuevo fue a seguirlo esta vez intentando controlarse.

-Feliks, Feliks espera… la verdad es que…- comenzó a decir el italiano avergonzado bajando la cabeza y mirando a todos lados sin saber dónde enfocar sus ojos. –Me acaban de correr de casa, no tengo nada por ahora por eso…- decía el chico sintiendo como entonces el rubio le tomaba del rostro y lo alzaba con gentileza.

Lovino vio una expresión afligida en la cara de Feliks y percibió la mano de este en su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar le acariciaba la piel suavemente y sus ojos verdes parecían condescendientes.

-Lovi amor… ese no es mi problema- dijo finalmente Feliks retomando su actitud de perra al soltar a Lovino y comenzar a caminar jugando con su paraguas haciéndolo girar.

-Consigue dinero y como que volvemos a ser súper amigos. Mientras tanto no molestes- le advirtió dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta Feliks!- vociferó Lovino incluso señalando al rubio de quien solo escuchó su risa presumida y lo vio ondear su mano en un gesto de despedida.

Lovino soltó un sonoro gruñido llevándose las manos a la cabeza caminando de un lado a otro desesperado pensando que haría ahora ¿Qué podía hacer cuando no tenía oportunidad de hacer uso de su única ruta de escape?

Siguió pensando y desesperándose, se revolvía los cabellos intentando también revolverse las ideas pero nada… nada le venía a la mente. Se acuclilló intentando pensar mejor, cerró los ojos rogando para que las ideas le vinieran a la mente pero nada… no había nada, en su cabeza todo había sido reseteado y los pensamientos coherentes parecía que se quedaron en su habitación.

Entonces sintió una gota de agua fría caerle en la nuca y escurrir por su espalda provocándole escalofríos, alzó la vista y vio más gotas de lluvia empezar a caer así que maldiciendo entre dientes corrió hasta el metro del nuevo. Esperó el tren y subió buscando un par de asientos libres, se sentó subiendo sus pies en el asiento contiguo y solo dejó que el metro avanzara sin preocuparse realmente de a dónde ir.

Acurrucado en los asientos aún se mordía con impaciencia las uñas, miraba a las personas tan tranquilas y aburridas sumergidas en la rutina donde claramente no existía el chico del asiento del rincón mordiéndose los dedos mirando a todos lados, y pensando en ellos y maldiciéndolos… a ellos, a sus tranquilas vidas, a su nula capacidad para sentir empatía por él.

Mientras seguía mordiendo la punta de su dedo índice, con su brazo libre se cubría la cara y cerraba sus ojos una vez más para intentar convencerse de que aquello no era más que un sueño. Mientras escuchaba el ruido metálico de las vías cuando el metro pasaba por ellas, los cuchicheos de los pasajeros, la música que alcanzaba a escucharse de los audífonos de alguno de ellos, las risitas de alguna colegiala al revisar sus mensajes de texto, la alarma que anunciaba que las puertas se abrirían o se cerrarían.

El metro hizo el recorrido completo pero Lovino no se bajó y de nuevo recorrió todas las estaciones, viendo la misma escena de los pasajeros subir y bajar repetida muchas veces solo que con rostros diferentes al tiempo que la ansiedad comenzaba a devorarle… empezaba como un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago que se tornaba cada vez más intenso llegando hasta su pecho, subiendo por su garganta ahogándolo con ganas de gritar pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca vino a su mente Antonio.

¡Antonio! Claro, aun lo tenía a él, aun podía contar con él y ser rescatado por él.

Dio un salto del asiento y antes de que las puertas del vagón se cerraran salió casi siendo aplastado por ellas. Estando fuera de la estación se dio cuenta que ya estaba obscuro y la lluvia había arreciado pero no le importó, salió quedando empapado en cuestión de minutos que fue lo que necesitó para encontrar un teléfono público pues para su mala suerte había dejado el celular en casa.

Cuando encontró el teléfono estaba calado hasta los huesos, su ropa ya comenzaba a pesar por lo mojada que estaba y su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver bien. Aun con ello y con las manos tiritándole sacó las pocas monedas que todavía llevaba consigo para poder llamar a Antonio.

La primera vez nadie le contestó, Lovino soltó una palabrota e intentó de nuevo encogiéndose tratando de guardar el poco calor corporal. Marcó una vez más y de nuevo Antonio no atendió la llamada.

-Vamos Antonio, no me hagas esto ahora- dijo con los dientes chasqueando por el frío marcando una tercera vez sin resultado.

-Contesta imbécil- dijo metiendo las monedas con algo de dificultad pues le temblaban las manos y tres tonos después por fin contestaron.

-Antonio- dijo pensando en las palabras a decir para que el español fuera a su rescate, sin embargo apenas iba a hablar cuando el otro le interrumpió.

-_Lo siento Lovino…- _Fue lo primero que Antonio dijo lo que asustó al italiano -_Ya no puedo seguir viéndote- _dijo finalmente antes de cortar la llamada.

Lovino se quedó entonces petrificado, la mandíbula le temblaba, tiritaba de frío, sus labios temblorosos se quedaron entreabiertos y su corazón se detuvo. Con el pronunciar de aquellas palabras el frío se le había colado hasta los órganos internos. El tiempo se paralizó y junto con él los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces el tiempo retomó su marcha, la lluvia siguió cayendo y algo dentro de él acababa de quebrarse dolorosamente, un dolor insufrible que le hizo creer por un momento que todo aquello era irreal. No podía estar pasando.

-Antonio… me corrieron de casa y no tengo a donde ir - habló Lovino a pesar de escuchar que la llamada había sido finalizada aun sin concebir que estaba siendo abandonado otra vez por la única persona que le dijo estaría a su lado. No era real.

-Antonio… me dijiste que no me soltarías- volvió a decir dejando el teléfono resbalar por su mano cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Era real.

No se molestó en colgar el auricular debidamente y solo se alejó empezando a caminar lentamente sintiendo la lluvia como delgados filos helados flagelándole la piel.

-Dijiste que no me soltarías- repitió recordando el calor en su mano cuando Antonio le dijo que caería con él, que saltaría con él.

Y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia viendo su respiración en forma de vapor que salía de su boca, su nariz estaba fría igual que sus manos pálidas y el resto de su cuerpo que temblaba involuntariamente; ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, había sido abandonado por completo a su suerte. Esa era la historia de su vida, siempre.

Siguió caminando hasta que el frío y la humedad le parecieron insoportable entonces fue al único lugar en donde sabía podía refugiarse y tomó el camino hasta el viejo y quemado apartamento de su abuelo.

Apenas llegó se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón gastado mojándolo también pues su ropa estaba escurriendo y no se la quitó. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared y se abrazó a si mismo tan fuerte que incluso estaba clavando sus maltrechas uñas en sus brazos al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

E hizo lo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho; Lovino empezó a llorar, sentía las lágrimas tibias cual acido quemándole las mejillas frías, el llanto desbordaba por sus ojos y se confundía con los rastros de lluvia, se rasguñaba los brazos y ahogaba sus gritos pues la peor parte de toda esa historia no era el hecho de que no tuviera casa y su familia y seres queridos le hubiesen dado la espalda. No lloraba por Feliciano, sus padres o Antonio… lo que lo hacía llorar de esa manera y lo que de verdad fue la peor parte… fue el darse cuenta de que estaba llorando porque no tenía nada con que drogarse… lloraba por las drogas, esas mismas en algún tiempo habían sido su salvación.

Y se arañaba los brazos para matar las ansias y se hacía un ovillo en el colchón para protegerse de su realidad y cerraba los ojos para no verse a sí mismo en ese deplorable estado. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Sencillamente no lograba entenderlo.

Se pasó la noche entre llanto, escalofríos, ansiedad y un mar de pensamientos que no lo llevaron a nada; apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pues le pareció que tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que cerró los ojos para dormitar hasta el amanecer; por lo tanto cuando vio los rayos de sol luchando por hacerse paso entre las gruesas cortinas decidió levantarse sintiendo su cuerpo todavía entumecido, su nariz constipada y un dolor en el pecho seguramente por la empapada de la noche anterior y el hecho de que en ningún momento se quitó la ropa para al menos exprimirla.

No le dio importancia a su evidente resfriado y salió de ahí, retomó ese recién adquirido habito de morderse las uñas o por lo menos lo que quedaban de ellas mientras seguía pensando y devanándose los sesos buscando maneras de conseguir maldito dinero que le pudiera ayudar a sobrevivir al menos ese día aunque no sabía porque eso le importaba; su instinto nato de supervivencia… tal vez… que más daba, quería meterse algo en el cuerpo y ya.

Salió del edificio, cerró los ojos con una maldición cuando el sol matutino le quemó las retinas y tras recuperarse emprendió el camino sin dejar sus dedos y sus uñas en paz. Caminaba por calles que ni siquiera conocía, veía a la gente cargando sus maletines y sus bolsas, los estudiantes sus mochilas, todos apurados por cumplir la rutina de otro día normal en sus vidas normales en donde nada pasaba y ahí estaba Lovino, viéndolos a todos recargado en una malla de metal que bordeaba un terreno baldío siguiendo con sus ojos a esas personas normales.

Los veía atentamente sacar sus carteras o sus billeteras, las llaves de sus autos o sus teléfonos celulares, a todos tan tranquilos que entonces su mente empezó a maquilar algo que de no estar en una situación como en la que se encontraba en ese momento, jamás hubiera considerado.

El castaño vio a sus lados y a lo lejos apenas doblando la esquina vio a un muchachito que seguramente cursaba la secundaria o la preparatoria y a juzgar por su uniforme era de un colegio particular lo que era sinónimo de que tendría al menos algo de dinero en sus bolsillos, por tanto apenas dudando una fracción de segundo, Lovino tomó con discreción un pedazo de tubo que estaba tirando en el terreno, lo sacó por uno de los hoyos de la malla de metal y con la misma discreción caminó hasta el callejón que estaba a un lado escondiéndose hasta ver pasar al jovencito quien iba escuchando música y caminaba distraídamente.

Lovino lo jaló con tanta fuerza hacía el callejón que incluso lo hizo caer, el niño palideció cuando el italiano como un acto de intimidación golpeó un contenedor de basura con el tubo aboyándolo en el acto.

-¡El dinero mocoso!- le gritó pero el muchachito estaba paralizado de miedo y alguien no tardaría en escuchar el escándalo así que lo levantó a la fuerza y a base de forcejeos le sacó el dinero al muchachito que intentaba defenderse a pesar de su miedo y por ello se ganó un fuerte golpe del tubo en su brazo.

Lovino sacó por fin el dinero y echó a correr despavorido tirando el tubo en el camino.

¿Le habría fracturado el brazo? ¿Iría a denunciarlo a la policía? No importaba, no importaba, tenía dinero en sus manos y si tenía suerte sería suficiente para al menos conseguir un poco de lo que fuera.

Siguió corriendo a pesar de que el respirar se le dificultaba gracias a su nariz congestionada, miraba varias veces hacia atrás verificando que nadie lo siguiera y aunque nadie iba tras él no se detuvo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro. Se paró en una esquina tosiendo repetidas veces e intentado respirar mejor por la boca, contaba el dinero y sonrió al ver que era más de lo que esperaba que un mocoso de entre 14 y 15 años llevara en la mochila pero eso le alegró, incluso le hizo reír ¡Por fin tenía dinero!

Sin demorar más fue directo a casa de Feliks sin importarle que fueran las siete de la mañana, recorrió el camino acostumbrado sintiendo que la temperatura disminuía suponiendo que se debía a la fiebre que estaba teniendo en ese momento pues a pesar de los escalofríos tenía la piel caliente. ¿Qué más daba? Ya no importaba realmente.

Llegó al edificio de siempre, subió las mismas escaleras y tocó la puerta acostumbrada tantas veces que incluso los griteríos y quejas de Feliks le alegraron.

-Aquí tienes, ahora dame lo que quiero- dijo Lovino dándole el dinero a Feliks cuando este abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de saludarlo.

-Si Lovi, buenos días para ti también. Pasé como que una súper noche solo por si lo preguntabas aunque fuera por cortesía- dijo el rubio dejando pasar a Lovino que mejor dicho, se había hecho paso.

-¿Me vas a vender o me vas a leer tu diario íntimo?- preguntó Lovino ansioso mientras que Feliks enredado en una sábana solo se daba el lujo de bostezar y caminar con pereza hasta su mesa.

-Por ahora solo tengo esto y en esta bonita presentación, como que estaba a punto de usarla pero veo que la necesitas más tú- dijo tomando una jeringa que recién había preparado para su propio uso justo antes de que Lovino tocara la puerta. Se acercó al italiano acercándole la jeringa pero antes de que este la pudiera tomar la alejó y en su lugar, el ojiverde acercó su rostro al de Lovino.

-¿A quién te vendiste por esos billetes?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisita picara en sus labios.

-No me pongas a tu nivel, yo no he caído tan bajo- contestó Lovino queriendo quitarle la jeringa pero el otro alejó su mano ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Entonces dime como conseguiste el dinero, ósea como que obviamente no le diste una muela al hada de los dientes- insistía Feliks pero esta vez Lovino logró arrebatarle la jeringa con un gesto triunfal.

-Cada quien tiene sus medios- solo dijo Lovino haciendo reír al otro con sus risitas afeminadas.

-Disfrútalo- dijo finalmente Feliks acercándosele una última vez dándole un pequeño beso en el que apenas rozaron sus labios, Lovino retrocedió con el ceño fruncido limpiándose la boca repetidas veces mientras que Feliks se alejaba.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?- preguntó Lovino viendo al ojiverde alejarse.

-Claro Lovi, estás en tu casa- dijo el ojiverde en un tono que más bien pareció sarcástico dirigiéndose a su habitación en donde Iván también estaba cubierto con una sábana. Feliks dio un largo suspiro deshaciéndose de la estorbosa tela metiéndose a la cama apoyándose sobre Iván.

-Te dije que Lovi volvería- comentó Feliks quien le había comentado al mafioso acerca de la pequeña discusión que había tenido el día anterior con el italiano. –Los tipos como él siempre vuelven- agrego recargando su barbilla en el pecho del ojivioleta.

-Igual que tú Feliks, eres lo suficientemente masoquista como para aceptarme en tu cama una y otra vez- dijo Iván jugando con las largas hebras rubias del ojiverde.

-¿Y tú volverás Iván? Me refiero a cuando termines de romperme- dijo Feliks haciendo figuras con su dedo índice sobre el pecho pálido del ruso -¿O serás como los niños que se aburren cuando estropean su juguete?- preguntó con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

-Un juguete inservible ya no es divertido- contestó con toda frescura Iván, incluso soltó un par de risas inocentonas como era su costumbre.

-Entonces destrózame todo lo que quieras Ivancito con tal de que vuelvas, intenta arruinarme antes de que yo me destruya primero y seas tú el desechado- dijo Feliks sentándose sobre el regazo de Iván obligando a este a reprimir un largo y placentero suspiro en el momento en que el ojiverde empezó a mover su cadera y sonreír con esa maldita sonrisa cínica y altiva que parecía estar retándolo y burlándose de él constantemente.

Ignorando los sonidos que salían de la habitación y todo lo que le rodeaba, Lovino se sacaba la aguja del brazo, la dejaba caer al piso y solo se echaba a reír con risas vagas tirándose sobre el descuidado sillón sintiendo su cuerpo volverse ligero y su mente abandonar todo pensamiento racional mientras que sus ojos de nuevo se adaptaban a la gran gama de colores que entraba por la ventana.

El sol nunca le pareció antes tan hermoso, sus rayos dejaban ver las polutas de polvo flotando tranquilamente, las cortinas de color rosa deslavado de Feliks le daban un espectáculo increíble e incluso los reflejos de algunos vasos de cristal cerca de la mesa eran el objeto más interesante del mundo al ver como la luz y sus refracciones creaban pequeños arcoíris compactos.

Los colores aparecían de nuevo y llenaban sus pupilas dándole ese confort que tanto buscaba… no había nada como eso, no había nada como ver la intensidad de cada color sumergiéndose en su cabeza expulsando la maraña de pensamientos. Cerraba los ojos respiraba hondo y era como inhalar la paz y la felicidad, la tranquilidad en donde no existían ni Feliciano, ni sus padres, ni Feliks ni Iván... y le gustaría decir que ni siquiera Antonio a quien a pesar de no tener ahí a su lado podía ver el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, el tono del que se había enamorado aunque no era una imagen dolorosa como horas atrás, era bonito, una nostálgica hermosura por la que podría seguir pagando lo que fuera.

Los colores tenían un precio y ese precio había sido su casa, su familia, su amante e incluso su moral; cada atisbo de luz equivalía a cada individuo y fragmento de su persona que había sacrificado, y lo valía… carajo, claro que lo valía.

Así que se quedó recostado rodeado de esos bellos colores inexistentes mientras que alguien más, muy lejos de él miraba un paisaje pintado en un lúgubre blanco y negro y lo extrañaba diciendo entre suspiros su nombre, viendo su cara cada vez que cerraba sus parpados. Antonio lo echaba de menos desde el interior de un retrato monocromático que representaba su sobriedad y no sabía cuánto más seguiría extrañándolo antes de correr a buscarlo.

/

**Pues nada, aquí haciendo a Roma perder la cordura y todo porque lo amo y esa es mi retorcida manera de amarlo XD.**

**Espero hayan llorado un rato y claro, que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque extrañé escribir de Toño pero en el siguiente capi ya sabremos que es de él.**

**Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiil millones de gracias por leer, alguna otra cifra desorbitante también de gracias por sus reviews que en serio adoro leerlos porque amo ver cada una de sus interpretaciones con respecto a lo que sienten nuestros protagonistas; es como un woooow ver como los entienden a ellos y a esta historia, cada quien tiene un enfoque diferente pero que le da al clavo con respecto a lo que quiero transmitir con este fic.**

**En fin, de nuevo agradecimientos regados por todos lados para cada persona que sigue esta historia, incluso los lectores silenciosos, espero nos sigamos leyendo la próxima semana, capi intenso muajajajaja (risa **_**wanna be**_** maléfica).**


	8. Así es mi amor

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Así es mi amor

"_Ellos dicen que la vida no es fácil_

_Dirán que tu amor es un crimen_

_Destruyendo cada buena razón_

_De cómo estoy vivo"_

_The Smashing Pumpkins – That´s the way my love is_

Antonio se levantó un día más y apenas se quitó los cobertores de encima y miró por su ventana sintió el imperante deseo de volver a enterrarse en su cama y no salir hasta que el mundo se hubiera acabado o le dijeran que había una cura para inhibir los sentimientos, algo como extirparle esas partes inservibles de su cerebro que le hacían sentir tan mierda.

Se quedó mirando el árbol viejo que a veces colaba sus ramas por su ventana y cayó en la cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar aquella mañana así que forzándose a levantarse salió de la cama, fue hasta el baño, recargó sus manos en el lavamanos frente al espejo y puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios que incluso dejaba ver sus bien alineados dientes… pasados apenas unos segundos se sintió cansado de esto y desdibujó aquella mueca de su rostro.

-Que fastidio- murmuró abriendo la llave de la regadera para bañarse o por lo menos remojarse ya que eso hizo.

Se quedó parado bajo el chorro de agua pensando en absolutamente nada hasta que vio la piel de sus dedos arrugarse mientras escuchaba a su madre llamarle pues ya había estado demasiado tiempo en el baño, soltó un resoplido sintiendo el agua tibia recorrerle de manera agradable por todo el cuerpo esta vez deseando que al salir del baño todo hubiese desaparecido junto con el vapor del agua caliente y solo quedara su cama pero por segunda ocasión esto no pasó así que se vio a si mismo obligado a seguir con la rutina que había retomado desde apenas tres semanas.

Si, tres semanas habían pasado desde que decidió mantenerse limpio, reconstruir su vida y olvidar que hubo una persona que pudo haberse convertido en su universo. Ahora poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a algo que antes solía ser natural para él sin embargo en esos momentos volver a integrarse a su rutina conllevaba esfuerzos sobrehumanos.

Salió del baño para empezar a vestirse con una pereza y desgana que a cualquiera le hubieran parecido desesperantes; tras terminar de atarse los cordones de los zapatos tomó de su tocador una de las cajetillas de cigarrillos que estaban apiladas, la mayor parte de ellas vacías y arrugadas. Agarró la que todavía tenía por lo menos cinco cigarrillos y se la metió a la bolsa no sin antes pasarse las manos por el cabello húmedo intentado acomodarlo, de paso miró su reflejo y se sintió un poco ansioso.

-Es por tu bien Antonio- se dijo a sí mismo al notar que de nuevo a primera hora del día la ansiedad lo acompañaba, cosa que ya se había agregado a su rutina y razón por la cual los niveles de nicotina en su sistema habían incrementado considerablemente.

Guardó las cosas que necesitaba para el día en la universidad pues había empezado a asistir a algunas clases como oyente para poder pasar los exámenes de recuperación y salvar algunas materias, bajó a desayunar o al menos eso decía pues solo tomó una manzana y un trago de café como desayuno, le dio el acostumbrado beso a su madre, el buenos días a su padre y salió de casa para encontrarse justo en el portón a Francis.

-Llegas temprano- dijo Antonio sonriendo contagiando a su amigo que a veces dudaba acerca de que tan sincera era esa mueca.

-Como siempre _mon ami- _respondió Francis esperando a que el otro llegara a su lado y emprendieron el camino a la escuela.

Después de la pelea que ambos tuvieron y luego de que Antonio decidiera dejar de ver a Lovino, el español no perdió el tiempo y fue a disculparse con Francis e incluso llamó a Gilbert pues había decidido hacer las cosas bien, fue entonces que les confesó todo.

Francis y Gilbert escucharon con suma atención todo lo que Antonio les contó, les habló acerca de sus encuentros con Lovino, de las personas que conoció, las drogas que probó, incluso les confesó que aquella vez que inventó haber sido asaltado en realidad había sido una pelea en la que él había participado estando bajo el efecto de la metanfetamina. Les dijo cada cosa que pasaba en su vida y en su cabeza, contestó a cada pregunta que sus amigos le hicieron con total seriedad y preocupación y al final de aquella larguísima charla y tras las respectivas disculpas, sus amigos prometieron ayudarle a salir de aquello.

Antonio pensó que era demasiado afortunado por tener amigos que en lugar de darle la espalda después de todas las mentiras y cosas que hizo, decidieran apoyarlo y darle otra oportunidad… entonces pensó en Lovino deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él también tuviera a alguien como Gilbert y Francis a su lado porque obviamente él no lo era... no lo podía salvar.

Como parte de su plan para sacarlo de aquel mundillo en el que se había metido Antonio, Francis y Gilbert prácticamente se convirtieron en su sombra, todo el tiempo estaban con él para cuidar que no cayera ante la tentación de la droga o de Lovino. Lo acompañaban a casa, a la escuela y a todos los lados a los que el español pudiera ir, incluso habían intercedido por él con algunos maestros para que le permitieran entrar a sus clases como oyente.

Trataban de distraerlo haciendo las cosas que solían hacer antes de que Lovino hubiera aparecido en su vida y parecía funcionar… aunque reitero… solo parecía

-Deja eso, te vas a pudrir los pulmones antes de que podamos sacarte la droga del cuerpo- comentó Gilbert cuando se reunieron con él en la parada del autobús y Antonio ya iba por su segundo cigarrillo.

-Tienes razón ¿Alguien tiene un porro que me regale?- dijo Antonio en respuesta y los tres rieron ante la broma ácida pues a veces les gustaba sobrellevar la situación con algunos chistes que disiparan la tensión o distrajera al castaño al menos un poco de su evidente ansiedad, la cual se le notaba en el temblor de sus manos y dedos al sostener el cigarrillo.

Siguieron el camino de siempre haciendo otros chistes, comenzando una plática trivial y esas cosas mientras que Antonio se llevaba el cigarro a la boca o a veces lo dejaba entre sus labios; por segundos sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, miraba a través de la cortina de humo de tabaco, debilitaba ligeramente su sonrisa, pensaba en Lovino y se preguntaba si después de superar aquello dejaría de ver todo a su alrededor como si fuera una película de bajo presupuesto.

Todos sobreactuaban y el paisaje a su alrededor se veía en tonos sepia… seguían el guion establecido y sonreían como si de un comercial de pasta dental se tratara. Así que cuando el humo gris del cigarrillo se desvanecía junto con el viento, cuando soltaba el aire y se forzaba a seguir caminando a un lado de sus amigos con el libreto de su vida memorizado, volvía a preguntarse si de verdad cuando estuviera completamente limpio ¿Volvería a ser parte de esos actores de sonrisas prefabricadas y acciones prescritas? ¿Actuaria de manera tan natural que lograría incluso engañarse a sí mismo y comenzaría a pensar que era realmente feliz? Si, tal vez eso pasaría porque todos parecían estar conformes con aquello, parecía que su sobreactuación era convincente para ellos mismos; lo era para Francis, para Gilbert, para sus padres y seguramente en algún momento de su recuperación lo sería para Antonio también como lo fue antes de conocer a Lovino. Volvería a incorporarse al elenco de ese pésimo largometraje que erróneamente titulaban vida.

-¡Antonio!- escuchó que Francis le llamaba sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y el otro reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de cruzar la calle y ser arrollado por un camión, si Francis no lo llama y lo toma del brazo ya estaría hecho una masa sanguinolenta en el piso.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Gilbert viendo el camión pitar en forma de reclamo avanzando a toda velocidad hasta el que el semáforo se puso de nuevo en rojo.

-Si… estuvo cerca- coincidió Antonio con una risita nerviosa cruzando la acera unos pasos detrás de sus amigos viendo el pedazo de pavimento donde pudo haber sido arrollado y se lamentó por un instante de que lo hubiesen detenido… le hubiera gustado averiguar si su sangre aún era roja y no se había coloreado ya de gris como todo lo que estaba en su rededor.

Siguieron el camino correspondiente hasta la universidad, saludaron a algunos compañeros, maestros, gente en general que a Antonio no le interesaba realmente pero se esforzaba por aparentar lo contrario y entraron al aula para tomar la primera clase.

Apenas empezaba la clase la voz del profesor y lo que decía perdía sentido, escribía cosas en el pizarrón que Antonio copiaba a pesar de no entender ni la mitad de lo que estaba enseñando el maestro y fingía poner atención a esos detalles supuestamente importantes mientras que su cabeza se dedicaba a vagar en pensamientos que sabía no debía estar teniendo, pensamientos acerca de Lovino.

El castaño entrecerraba sus ojos tratando de reprimir ese dolorcillo que se posaba en el centro de su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el italiano, era como si le estuvieran enterrando una aguja lentamente en la piel y esta atravesara sus músculos y huesos hasta llegar a algún órgano vital que le producía ese dolor que a veces hacía que se le quisieran saltar las lágrimas.

Antonio podía soportar la ansiedad, los escalofríos, la necesidad de meterse algo en el cuerpo para aguantar el día a día, claro que podía soportar eso pero lo que de verdad conllevaba usar toda su resistencia era ese maldito dolor, toda su energía era consumida en intentos de no echarse a llorar como una niña en pleno salón de clases porque había momentos en los que parecía que esa aguja invisible lo atravesaba de lado a lado, le desgarraba las paredes de su corazón su espina dorsal y se retorcía como un constante recordatorio de la persona que había dejado atrás.

-¿_Antoine, _estás bien?- preguntó entonces Francis pasándole una mano enfrente de la cara al castaño para que este saliera de su limbo mental.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces para espabilarse, después sonrió abiertamente y contestó

-Sí, solo estaba aburrido- y dicho esto solucionaba todo al ver a Francis aliviado y correspondiéndole la sonrisa sin saber que tantas connotaciones se le podían dar a la palabra "aburrido".

Finalmente tras seis insoportables horas de clases continuas, una montaña de deberes por hacer y algunos cuantos libros que repasar para los exámenes, los tres chicos decidieron regalarse un momento de relajación e ir por algo nada nutritivo para comer, algo como una enorme pizza chorreante de todo menos algo saludable. Por lo tanto llegaron a la pizzería en donde engulleron el peperoni como si no hubiesen comido en días aunque Francis llegó a quejarse más de una vez que eso no le haría nada bueno a su dieta pues el francés era muy quisquilloso en cuanto a comida se tratara.

Por otro lado Gilbert devoraba la pizza aunque no tan rápido como se bebía la cerveza que había pedido en lugar de refresco, poco le importó la observación de sus amigos acerca de que era muy temprano para tomar alcohol y Antonio se limitaba a comer y a reír esperando no escupir todo por culpa de los otros dos chicos que no perdían oportunidad de molestarlo.

Ya solo quedaba una rebanada de la mentada pizza, Antonio y Gilbert estaban a punto de pelearse por el último triangulito cuando Antonio antes de lanzarse por la comida alzó su vista y justo desde la ventana, afuera del local vio a una persona que deseó no haber tenido que encontrarse en ese preciso momento.

El castaño se agachó cubriéndose con el brazo de una manera no muy discreta y por ende sus amigos notaron esta extraña actitud.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gilbert con la boca llena.

-¿Podemos irnos por favor? No quiero que me vea, vámonos rápido- dijo Antonio en voz baja escondiéndose de los ojos verdes de Feliks que se daba vueltas por la acera frente a la pizzería.

Sin saber realmente lo que pasaba Francis y Gilbert hicieron caso, dejaron el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y salieron apresurados sin embargo no fueron tan sigilosos pues apenas cruzaron la puerta el rubio pareció reparar de inmediato en ellos, sobre todo en el español.

-¿Tony?- preguntó en voz baja Feliks cuando vio al trio alejarse rápidamente, enfocó mejor sus ojos y sonrió al notar que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Tony!- llamó en voz alta.

-No volteen, vámonos, vámonos- ordenó Antonio que sabía que si Feliks le hablaba no podría evitar preguntar por Lovino y eso era como jalar el gatillo de un arma cargada y el rubio era esa arma

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Gilbert que sin saber el significado de la discreción, echaba miraditas de soslayo a quien los empezaba a seguir.

Pero antes de poder responder a la pregunta el insistente Feliks ya los había alcanzado y tomaba por la ropa al otro ojiverde para detenerlo.

-Sabía que eras tú Tony ¿No me escuchabas hablándote?- preguntó el rubio viendo a los tres darse la vuelta para por fin darle la cara.

-Ah… hola Feliks- dijo resignado Antonio sintiéndose un poco seguro tan solo por la compañía de sus amigos que veían con caras no muy gratas al chico a quien no parecía importarle esto.

-Huy ósea cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime ¿Es súper cierto eso de que ya no sales con Lovi?- preguntó con una sonrisa de placer al mencionar al italiano y ver la cara de dolor que Antonio dibujaba en su rostro.

Ahí estaba, acababa de mencionar a Lovino y el escuchar su nombre de otros labios era como golpear al español con una tonelada de concreto en la cara y dejarlo noqueado en segundos.

-Oh, perdón por la pregunta, como que es así súper incomodo hablar de tu ex pero es que Lovi nunca me dice nada, ya sabes que él siempre se comporta como un viejo cascarrabias y estos días que lo ha estado pasando fatal pues solo empeoran todo… ¡Ay, perdón! Otra vez lo mencioné, soy una perra, discúlpame- decía con fingido arrepentimiento el ojiverde incluso frotando el brazo de Antonio de vez en cuando como si estuviese consolándolo.

-Antonio ya no tiene nada que ver con ese tipo ni con nada relacionado a él- intervino entonces Francis poniéndose frente al moreno que estaba abatido.

Feliks volvió a sonreír de esa manera rara mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-Entonces estás limpio Tony…- dijo arrastrando las palabras sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada al francés o al alemán. Feliks soltó una risa afeminada y dio un aplauso de manera alegre.

-Tal vez suene raro que yo lo diga pero que súper buena noticia- dijo dándole un breve abrazo pero dejando sus manos en los hombros del castaño al separarse.

-Desde que te conocí supe que tú eres diferente a nosotros, que eres bueno. Estoy feliz por ti Tony, después de todo tú nunca fuiste parte del mundo de Lovino- decía el rubio y en su último comentario un tono cruel se dejó colar entre sus palabras que hicieron al moreno abrir un poco más sus ojos mientras el dolor de su pecho se extendía hasta su estómago.

-Me gustaría quedarme a platicar y así súper bonito pero Iván me espera. Suerte en tu recuperación Tony- dijo y corrió hasta un auto negro sin placas que se detuvo en la esquina de la calle. Feliks se despidió desde lo lejos una vez más antes de entrar al auto mirando una última vez la cara pálida de Antonio.

-¿Por qué tardabas?- preguntó Iván indicándole a su chofer que avanzaran al momento en que Feliks cerró la puerta del coche.

-Negocios, estaba recuperando vieja clientela- respondió Feliks cruzando las piernas tranquilamente.

-¿A plena luz del día vendiendo medicinas y/o tu cuerpo?- preguntó Iván con su sonrisa infantil pintada en sus labios.

-Nada de eso Ivancito, como que no soy una vulgar puta o alguno de tus vendedores adolescentes de barrio. Yo hago las cosas con clase- dijo Feliks echándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con presunción.

-¿Tú? ¿Tener clase? Quisiera ver eso- se burló el ojivioleta sacando un puro del bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

-Lo verás cuando Tony toque a mi puerta buscando algo para meterse junto con Lovi sin haber tenido la necesidad de ofrecerle siquiera una pastilla. El arte de esto Ivancito, es darle al cliente lo que realmente necesita: autoestima, amor, alivio, escape, compañía… una persona… las drogas y el sexo son solo el pretexto- explicó Feliks mientras Iván terminaba de prender su puro y lo quitaba de su boca para cerciorarse que lo había prendido bien.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- cuestionó el ruso y antes de que pudiera volver a fumar, Feliks le arrebató con suavidad el puro de su mano enguantada para darle una fumada aguantando el humo que le raspaba de manera desagradable la garganta.

-No precisamente experiencia, más bien alguien me enseñó que se le puede sacar mucho provecho al placer y a las debilidades de la gente- respondió Feliks dejando salir el humo por su boca extendiendo de nuevo el puro a Iván dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen jefe, el sexo y el dinero mueven al mundo- agregó el ojiverde con un brillo extraño en sus ojos gatunos.

Iván soltó una risa estridente que no dejaba de tener aquel característico toque infantil.

-Cuando hablas así hasta me dan ganas de invitarte a ser parte de la familia- dijo el ruso fumando de su puro.

-Eso de los trajes negros y los asesinatos como que no es para nada lo mío- Feliks declinó la invitación mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta y se quitaba su chamarra de piel sintiendo de pronto como Iván le tomaba por el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

-Mira como tienes ya este brazo ¿Cuántas veces te inyectas al día?- preguntó Iván viendo los moretones en la coyuntura del brazo de Feliks. Los hematomas sobresalían demasiado entre su piel blanca, era como si alguien le hubiese golpeado repetidas veces en el mismo lugar.

-Hey, eso a ti no te importa- dijo Feliks queriendo zafarse pero Iván no se lo permitió y estaba a punto de contradecir esto pero prefirió quedarse callado antes de soltarlo.

-Estás en una cuerda floja Feliks, no te confíes y des un mal paso inyectándote más de lo que puedas aguantar- le advirtió Iván dejando escapar al ojiverde.

-Sería tan lamentable matarme y que ya no tengas con quien jugar. Estoy seguro que no tardarías ni dos días antes de encontrar otro entretenimiento- dijo el rubio y apenas terminó de pronunciar esto, Iván lo tomó esta vez por la cara con una sola mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su inseparable pistola y ponía el cañón de esta entre las cejas de Feliks.

-El día que me aburra de ti yo mismo te voy a desechar, hasta entonces procura no hacerme enojar con esos comentarios o podría botarte a la basura antes de tiempo- le amenazó Iván con el cañón aun puesto en la frente del otro, sonriente como de costumbre y el tono inocente marcado en su voz.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes que ponerme eso en la cabeza para sentirte más seguro de ti mismo o solo quieres impresionar al chofer?- comentó Feliks que a pesar de seguir siendo sujetado por Iván sonreía con aquella mueca burlesca y altiva que hizo rabiar al ojivioleta pero obviamente no lo dejó ver y dio por zanjada la peculiar conversación cuando soltó al otro rubio y siguieron con su camino.

Mientras Iván y Feliks se alejaban, Antonio y su par de amigos también tomaban su propio camino aunque Antonio caminaba demasiado rápido a veces dejando atrás a los chicos que daban zancadas para alcanzarlo.

-Oye, no le hagas caso a ese tipo, se veía que solo quería molestarte- decía Gilbert dándole palmadas en la espalda a Antonio cuando lograba mantenerse a su paso sin embargo era como si Antonio no lo estuviera escuchando pues solo iba caminando tan rápido como podía mirando al frente y nada más.

-No caigas en su juego _Antoine- _también comentó Francis mirando con preocupación al ojiverde que seguía sumido en su propios pensamientos que no parecían nada buenos pues una expresión de aflicción se reflejaba por completo en su rostro mientras seguía caminando en silencio ignorando a los chicos.

-Me voy a casa- solo dijo el castaño después de diez minutos de caminata y antes de que se desviara, Francis logró alcanzarlo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-No vayas a hacer alguna tontería Antonio o ese tal Feliks te va a tener donde te quiere, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido cuando llegues a casa y eso incluye buscar a… bueno… tú sabes a quien- le advirtió Francis a su amigo que se veía cada vez más desesperado.

Antonio asintió varias veces con su cabeza liberando su muñeca del agarre del galo.

-Te lo prometo- dijo el español mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo y de paso también a Gilbert –Se los prometo- agregó y sintiéndose un poco más tranquilos, los chicos lo dejaron ir.

El español entonces se apresuró a llegar a casa, el único lugar en el que últimamente se sentía completamente seguro. Entró, saludó en un murmullo a su madre anunciándole que estaba en casa y subió hasta su habitación; se sentó en la cama, tomo su almohada y se la puso en la cara respirando agitadamente mientras enterraba sus dedos en ella y amortiguaba unas cuantas palabras que se decía a sí mismo para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Lovino Lovino…- repetía ahora meciéndose de adelante hacía atrás apretando todavía más fuerte la almohada, cerrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza hasta que se levantó por fin.

¿Y si lo llamaba? No lo iba a ver, solo lo iba a llamar para saber cómo estaba, Feliks había dicho que la estaba pasando mal, tal vez era por su culpa… debía disculparse como correspondía, eso no significaba que volvería con él… solo… solo tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Una llamada nunca había matado a nadie y no estaba fallando a su promesa con sus amigos porque solo iba a llamar para pedir perdón por haber terminado con él sin razones ni motivos, le diría que estaba limpio ahora, que volvía a ser el de antes y le desearía lo mejor al italiano. Solo eso haría, solo eso le diría.

Si, solo llamaría, solo una llamada bastaría.

Sacó su teléfono celular y a pesar de que había borrado el número de su agenda eso no conllevó problema ya que se sabía el número de memoria así que lo marcó y sintiendo como si el corazón se le subiera hasta la garganta esperó a que contestaran pero nadie lo hizo, marcó una vez tras otra pero nadie nunca atendió. Antonio supuso que era normal no querer contestar las llamadas del tipo que un día sin más te había dejado y conociendo a Lovino era una actitud completamente predecible.

Frustrado Antonio se sentó de nuevo en su cama, mandando un montón de mensajes al mismo número pero estos jamás fueron contestados, incluso intentó llamar del teléfono fijo de su casa pues ese Lovino no lo tenía registrado pero tampoco contestaron ¿Qué pasaba con Lovino? ¿Por qué no contestaba? El español se desesperaba cada vez más, iba hasta la puerta de su habitación pero se detenía y regresaba a su cama, se enojaba con él mismo y repetía la acción hasta que en un momento dado abrió la puerta decidido a encontrar al italiano.

-Si llama Fran o Gilbo diles que me estoy bañando o que estoy dormido, no tardo- le pidió el ojiverde a su madre con toda la buena voluntad de cumplir con su palabra. De verdad lo haría, vería a Lovino y esa sería su prueba de fuego, le diría de frente sus razones para dejar de verlo, se despediría y volvería a casa, a su vida… a su mundo.

El ojiverde pensaba en los diferentes lugares en los que el italiano podría estar, pensó en la casa de Feliks pero decidió no acercarse ahí, no quería tener una doble tentación tan cerca de él y después le vino a la mente aquel edificio abandonado en donde pasaron tantas noches, tardes y mañanas juntos por lo tanto optó por ir a ese lugar.

El camino jamás le había parecido tan largo y nunca en su vida se sintió tan nervioso como en ese momento que hasta sentía vomitaría en cualquier momento gracias a los nervios, las rodillas le temblaban cuando llegó al edificio chamuscado y subió por las escaleras de azulejo ennegrecido; por cada peldaño que subía un recuerdo se le venía a la mente acerca de todas las veces que subieron en medio de besos y traspiés, risas y otras boberías, subir esas escaleras se estaba tornando doloroso.

Llegó finalmente al cuartucho abandonado y un golpe de nostalgia le atacó el pecho, tanto que un nudo en su garganta no lo dejó hacer sonido alguno. Casi pudo verse a sí mismo y a Lovino en aquel colchón viejo devorándose las bocas y acariciándose como locos, pasó sus manos por las paredes llenas de hollín que eran testigos silenciosos de todas las confesiones que se hicieron ahí recostados, de las promesas de jamás soltarse, de las muchas cosas que consumieron ahí bajo el resguardo de las ruinas.

Si ese cuarto pudiera hablar…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Antonio pudo haber jurado que el alma le abandonó el cuerpo cuando la voz de Lovino hizo eco en la habitación, le dio miedo voltear pero aún con ello se obligó a hacerlo, y lo vio… sintió que acababa de perder la batalla, Lovino lo acababa de desarmar usando solo su mirada.

El español intentó decir algo pero no pudo.

Por su parte el italiano miraba con tristeza disfraza como desprecio a Antonio, lo vio frente a él enmudecido, con su boca entreabierta y los puños fuertemente cerrados; en ese momento el menor agradeció tanto estar bajo el efecto de las píldoras de oxicodina ya que de no ser así pudo haberse derrumbado en ese mismo instante por el dolor que le provocaba ver al español. Benditas drogas que incluso adormecían las emociones.

Lovino no recibió respuesta, tampoco insistió demasiado en recibir una.

-No quiero verte aquí cuando regrese- advirtió el italiano caminando a un lado del español agachándose hasta el viejo colchón alzándolo un poco para sacar de debajo de este lo que parecían ser unos billetes, se los metió a la bolsa y volvió a pasar a un lado del mayor que sintió el rozar del brazo de Lovino contra el suyo… el tiro de gracia que lo hizo agarrar de la mano a Lovino deteniéndolo, el chico entonces volteó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lovino… yo…- Antonio intentaba hablar con su mano rodeando la mano del otro sintiendo sus dedos fríos al tiempo que aquel sentimiento de infinita nostalgia parecía estarle desgarrando hasta la garganta.

Pronto sin darse cuenta apenas y podía respirar, apretó la mano del italiano que daba la impresión de estar esperando a que dijera algo más… y Antonio entonces pudo descifrar la mirada de Lovino, bajo esa fachada de enojo parecía que el chico le estaba rogando que no lo soltase otra vez.

El ojiverde soltó un jadeo producto de su dificultad para respirar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, jaló a Lovino hacía él y lo besó en los labios.

Le apretaba la mano y con la otra tomaba su rostro, empezó a llorar no sabía si de júbilo o rabia hacía si mismo pero lloraba mientras besaba con desespero a Lovino, lo envolvía en sus brazos, lo acaparaba por completo sin dejar de poseer su boca.

Que estúpido, que idiota era, que débil pero estaba feliz, si, lo diría, estaba feliz de volver a su droga. No le importaba si rompía promesas o decepcionaba gente… ¡Oh!… que se fueran todos al infierno, él estaba con Lovino de nuevo y se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente bien que incluso la piel le hervía.

-Perdóname Lovino, perdóname- le decía en los breves momentos en los que separaba su boca antes de volverlo a besar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y Lovino con el cuerpo débil aceptaba los besos que le estaban robando el aliento, intentaba dejar sus ojos abiertos solo para estar seguro si ese verde de las orbes de Antonio era real, le alzaba el cabello, dejaba pasear sus manos por sus parpados y sus mejillas y ahí estaba ese color esmeralda que no se desvanecía que se veía incluso más puro bajo las lágrimas del castaño.

-Me mentiste idiota, me dijiste que no me soltarías- le reclamó Lovino mientras se abrazaban y se besaban sus cuellos.

-Perdóname- volvió a disculparse Antonio metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa de Lovino acariciándolo todo escuchando la respiración acelerada del otro.

-Eres un imbécil y un estúpido- le insultó Lovino que con sus manos bajo la camisa de Antonio le rasguñaba la espalda haciendo a este arquear su columna por el ardor

-Perdón- volvió a decir Antonio que buscaba la hebilla del cinturón del italiano.

-Idiota, maldito, tonto- seguía insultándole comenzando a tocar al contrario y sintiendo a su vez las caricias que este le daba.

Dedicándose insultos y disculpas se deshicieron de la ropa, fueron a dar a ese colchón en donde ahora los gemidos hacían inentendibles las maldiciones y las apologías. Las lágrimas de dolor se mezclaban con el sudor, los gritos que soltaba Lovino eran ahogados por los quejidos que a veces daba Antonio cuando alguna mordida o rasguño se marcaban en su piel.

Dolía pero al mismo tiempo era placentero, se odiaban el uno al otro, uno por ser abandonado, otro por estar siendo destruido, pero el amor era todavía más fuerte y más fuerte aún que el amor era la adicción.

-Dímelo Antonio, dime que esta vez de verdad no me soltarás- le ordenó Lovino en el momento que el español le dominaba por completo y se adentraba en él haciéndose paso en su cuerpo.

-Te lo juro, no te soltaré- respondió el ojiverde aferrándose a los muslos del otro.

-Dime que caerás conmigo, dime que estarás conmigo incluso si me voy al infierno- decía el acelerado Lovino echando su cabeza hacía atrás en el momento en que un grito placentero se escapó de su boca.

-Iré contigo… vamos juntos Lovino… aunque sea al infierno pero juntos- le decía Antonio sin dejar de penetrar en Lovino que alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza aun echada hacía atrás viendo la luz que entraba por la ventana a través de la gruesa cortina, viendo el arcoíris que se movía por la habitación envolviéndolos a ambos, atrapándolos entre listones multicolor, amarrándolos para estar siempre juntos.

Perfecto… esas palabras, esas sensaciones, esas promesas, ese momento… eran todos perfectos.

Y el resto del día pasó, la noche también, la mañana llegó llena de vida para Antonio que al ver a Lovino despertando a su lado rectificó que aquello era vida, Lovino era su vida. Lo besó, lo mimó a pesar de los reclamos del italiano, lo miró fijamente y sin pudor mientras este se vestía y de inmediato quiso quitarle la ropa otra vez.

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más- le dijo el italiano cuando al terminar de vestirse se sentó a un lado del colchón en donde Antonio aun recostado estiró su mano para jugar con el rizo travieso del italiano.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte conmigo?- dijo Lovino en un tono tan serio que incluso daba un poco de miedo, aun así Antonio sonrió como de costumbre, esta vez una felicidad genuina.

-Si- contestó rápidamente y Lovino se levantó extendiendo su mano.

-Entonces vamos- dijo el menor, Antonio tomó su mano y se fue con él.

Llegaron al lugar frecuentado por ambos y apenas les abrieron la puerta fue como si el mismo Cheshire les hubiera recibido pues una sonrisa larga y extraña era lo que más resaltaba en el rostro de Feliks cuando ambos tocaron a su puerta.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo el rubio dejándoles pasar arrastrando la voz como un ronroneo.

Ah… ¡Que gran farsa es la sobriedad!… esa que pinta todo de gris y te convierte en un mimo tonto que actúa sin escenario, poniendo en escena una pantomima burda que imita lo que es el vivir, exagerando las sonrisas y las tristezas para aparentar un poco de veracidad en ellas. ¡Farsa farsa! Eso era todo.

La verdad, la realidad, la vida misma estaba en el torrente sanguíneo de Antonio, goteaba de la delgada aguja de la jeringa que recién salía de su piel morena, ahí estaba la vida.

Tenía forma de jeringa, tenía ojos marrones y cabello castaño, ahí estaba la vida… en el amor de Lovino y en una dosis de heroína.

/

**¡Toñoooo eres un perdedor, solo duraste tres semanas sobrio! Ja ja ja, ah… amo a mi Toño porque es un adicto consumado ¿Se dan cuenta que su adicción a Lovino pudo más que su adicción por las drogas? Esto es amor gente.**

**Creo que este capítulo hasta ahora es el que más he disfrutado escribir, amo cada capítulo pero este tiene un poquitín más de amor que los demás, además pude escribir de mi Feliks bien **_**badass; **_**no sé porque siempre lo ponen como una nenaza cuando puede ser un hijo de puta y ser sumamente gay al mismo tiempo pero bueno…**

**Mil millones chorrocientas gracias por seguir leyendo, por supuesto también por sus reviews, sé que muchas personas han retomado clases estos días y yo desde mi cueva les mando todo el ánimo del mundo, fusososososo hechizo de felicidad para que sobrevivan al regreso a clases y les esté yendo de maravilla. De nuevo mil gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia y nos estamos leyendo (espero)**__


	9. Tratando

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Tratando

"_Tal como dijiste_

_Acorralados con los números rotos_

_Bajando la mirada de solemnidad_

_Abrumados por encontrar la manera de permanecer juntos_

_Para intentar soportar"_

_The Smashing Pumpkins – Try try try_

Antonio abrió sus ojos aun sintiendo el efecto de la heroína en él, recostado en su pecho tenía a Lovino que con la mirada perdida pasaba sus dedos gentilmente por el brazo del español como si estuviera tocando un montón de texturas desconocidas que estaban en su piel. No decían nada pero tampoco era realmente necesario hacerlo, el solo silencio hacía la atmosfera más reconfortante todavía.

El ojiverde abrazó a Lovino atrapándolo en sus brazos, le besó la cabeza y recargó su mejilla en ella al tiempo que le italiano solo se dejaba hacer sin detener las caricias inocentes en el brazo de Antonio.

-Lovi… es hora de irme, tengo que ir a casa- dijo Antonio dándose cuenta en medio de su desastroso estado que no había llegado en toda la noche a casa y había dicho que no tardaría… al menos lo intentó.

-No te vayas- escuchó a Lovino decir de manera torpe.

-Te prometo que regresaré apenas avise que sigo vivo- dijo pasando sus dedos por los cabellos desordenados del muchacho que se acurrucó mejor sobre su cuerpo.

-La última vez no regresaste- le recordó Lovino que parecía estar recuperándose de los efectos de la droga pero no del todo aún.

Antonio rió brevemente de manera nerviosa por ese comentario así que volvió a besar la cabeza de Lovino y le alzó el rostro tomándolo entre sus manos casi teniendo que sostenerlo para ver los aquellos ojos marrones que intentaban enfocarse.

-Volveré- le dijo el español dándole un beso tierno en los labios que el otro apenas alcanzó a corresponder así que este se quitó de encima para dejarlo por fin libre y se pudiera levantar del mullido colchón.

Lovino se quedó recostado mientras que con esfuerzos Antonio se levantaba preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar lo que seguramente acarrearía su elección.

-Antonio- escuchó entonces a Lovino llamarle y volteó a donde el chico aun recostado ahora lo miraba fijamente, sin embargo no era una mirada vaga como la de segundos antes, era una mirada que podría describirse como amenazadora… rayaba en la frialdad y casi en el rencor.

-Si no regresas, esta vez no te lo voy a perdonar- le amenazó directamente haciendo que el otro solo alcanzara a tragar saliva dificultosamente y asentir con su cabeza.

Antonio entonces salió de ahí dirigiéndose de nuevo a su casa pensando en qué podría decir para evadir el largo sermón que seguramente le daría su madre… bueno, no podría importarle menos; al menos no ahora que estaba con Lovino otra vez, de nuevo podía sentir y saberse vivo. Sinceramente no sentía ninguna culpa o remordimiento, la compañía de Lovino y la droga había logrado suprimir todo ese tipo de malestares que a veces suelen atacarte cuando sabes que has hecho algo incorrecto, y le hacían ver que todo era bueno, todo volvía a valer la pena, incluso el respirar se sentía bien otra vez, ya no era solo esa acción repetitiva del cuerpo.

Y pensar que había pasado tres semanas matándose de sobriedad, mintiéndose y cayendo en ese juego estúpido que no llevaba a nada más que a un círculo vicioso de amargura, monotonía, aburrimiento y esa insoportable sensación de vacío. El español se echó a reír en el autobús cuando pensó en esto, pareciese que de un momento a otro se le había olvidado la razón por la que había intentado renunciar… así estaba bien, esa autoinducida amnesia le satisfacía porque así ya no había tanto drama y podía seguir como si aquella pausa de casi veinte días jamás hubiera sucedido.

Pero no… al parecer el mundo del que quiso escapar seguía acechándolo insistiendo por todos los medios para que regresara a la fotografía de felicidad imperturbable, querían meterlo de nuevo a la fuerza en el marco y hacerlo sonreír para mantener su felicidad inmóvil y eterna pues apenas bajó del autobús al primero en encontrarse fue a Francis y a juzgar por su expresión era más que evidente que no estaba para nada feliz.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la maldita noche?- preguntó el francés cuando chico bajó del autobús, su sola voz le temblaba de rabia.

-Oh… pues verás Fran…- comenzó a decir Antonio en medio de risas tontas y nerviosas mientras miraba a todos lados y el galo observaba fijamente el tono rojizo de la piel de sus parpados y bajo sus ojos, escuchaba la manera torpe en la que Antonio articulaba las palabras y lo que más temía se hacía realidad.

-No me lo digas… te pido por favor que no me digas que estuviste con Lovino- le dijo apretando fuerte los dientes y el castaño solo alcanzó a reír de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo intenté Fran…- dijo Antonio como si esta fuese una disculpa.

-¿¡Es que eres imbécil o qué pasa contigo!?- gritó entonces el francés tomándolo por la ropa golpeándolo contra la pared aunque el otro apenas pareció reaccionar.

-¡Dime como hago para que te des cuenta Antonio! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que abras esos malditos ojos? Por favor dime qué diablos tengo que hacer o decir o mostrarte para que te des cuenta de lo que te estás haciendo ¡Solo mírate! Si tantas ganas tienes de matarte solo date un tiro o cuélgate pero no nos hagas esto a nosotros, no nos obligues verte destruyéndote tan lentamente porque te lo juro… te juro en serio que no sé a quién estás jodiendo más rápido… si a ti o a nosotros- decía Francis con la impotencia marcada en cada una de sus palabras golpeando a Antonio contra la pared y este se dejaba hacer pasivamente.

-Pero yo no me quiero matar Francis, todo lo contrario… quiero sentirme vivo- dijo Antonio hablando parsimoniosamente frustrando todavía más al rubio que tomó con mucha más fuerza su ropa entre sus puños.

-A esto no le puedes llamar vida, por Dios…- dijo el ojiazul negando con la cabeza.

-No… lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, a eso es a lo que no se le puede llamar vida Fran. Todos, incluso tú parecen siempre tan felices y tan conformes con esto mientras que yo, a pesar de que siempre busco algo mas no puedo encontrarlo, aunque intento llenarme y estar satisfecho no lo logro; y siempre tengo que estar viendo por algo para no sentir que el vacío me devora. Es horrible cargar todos los días con este sentimiento hueco mas aparte tener que forzarme a sonreír como si fuera un trabajo de tiempo completo, para seguir con la faramalla y lo peor de todo es darme cuenta que nadie lo nota, que… que nadie se percata de cuanto estoy luchando por no ser absorbido o atrapado por ese vacío que se hace más y más grande. Y me da miedo Francis, me da miedo pensar que un día sencillamente seré devorado por esa nada, que quedaré como un cadáver sonriente que camina todos los días, y es aterrador el solo pensar que tendré que pasar así semana tras semana hasta que me entierren. Pero lo que realmente me da pavor es darme cuenta que hace mucho tiempo dejé de sentir y que ya no sé ni siquiera porqué me levanto todos los días o porque como y me rio si ya no hay nada… ya no estoy seguro si todo eso a lo que tanto temo ya se hizo realidad- Antonio tomó las manos de Francis que lo sujetaban todavía.

-Pero entonces llegó Lovino y él es tan diferente y tan real, solo con estar con él vuelvo a la vida y me palpita el corazón otra vez… él es eso que buscaba para llenar los vacíos, él es eso a lo que me quiero aferrar y si no estoy con él temo que esta vez no voy a poder regresar de la nada que ya me estaba arrastrando- Antonio apretó las manos del rubio que sostenía entre las suyas –Eres tú Francis, el que se tiene que dar cuenta de que si regreso contigo, con Gilbert, mi familia y el mundo en general solo voy a terminar de ahogarme y esta vez no habrá quien me salve- dijo Antonio con tanta elocuencia que incluso asustaba el darse cuenta de que tan en serio hablaba... que tan dispuesto estaba a destruirse.

El castaño se quitó lentamente las manos de Francis de encima para seguir con su camino pero el francés sin importarle los discursos profundos y las excusas lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacía él iracundo.

-¡No, no te puedes largar! ¡Me lo debes Antonio, a mi y a Gilbert nos debes todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que pusimos en ti para que te recuperaras! Ahora paganos todo lo que hicimos, no te vayas con Lovino hasta que no nos hayas compensado- le gritó colérico casi arrancándole el brazo y respirando muy agitado.

-No te vayas con él… no te vayas o entonces no podré cargar en mi consciencia el hecho de que no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo- le dijo finalmente y esta vez era una súplica, ya no una orden o un regaño, era solo un último ruego para intentar rescatar a su casi hermano.

Antonio soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa amable se dibujó en sus labios, tan característica de él.

-No tienes por qué cargar con nada, esta es mi decisión- dijo finalmente Antonio soltándose por fin de Francis, le dedicó una última sonrisa, de esas de las que ya estaba tan enfermo pero los demás tan acostumbrados y caminó dejándolo ahí.

Si el remordimiento y la culpa aun significaran algo para Antonio, seguramente ya estaría regresando sobre sus pasos para correr a pedirle disculpas a Francis como la última vez e intentaría de nuevo juntar esos fragmentos de vida que quedaban y reunirlos para volver a formar aquel cuadro del paisaje alegre que había roto a base de mentiras, drogas y el amor que sentía por Lovino sin embargo esas cosas ya no estaban siquiera en su diccionario, por lo menos no después de haber vivido tres semanas de abstinencia que no fueron más que una tortura innecesaria.

Podría querer a muerte a sus amigos y su familia pero no era tan fuerte como para seguir soportando algo que lo estaba desquiciando. Sonreír como si tuviera un par de ganchos invisibles encajados en las comisuras de sus labios que las jalaban obligándole a formar esa mueca en su rostro, ser feliz como si alguien le estuviera amenazando con una pistola en la nuca las veinticuatro horas del día y fuese a jalar el gatillo si llegaba a mostrar otra emoción que no fuera esa. Era verdaderamente desquiciante y la gente que lo rodeaba ya estaba desquiciada, era por eso que para ellos ya era algo normal pero Antonio aún tenía oportunidad de salir airoso de esa situación y estaba tomando esa oportunidad.

Siguió caminando hasta su casa en donde apenas cruzó la puerta su madre lo esperaba de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retorciéndose las manos por el manojo de nervios y preocupaciones que era; su padre se levantó del sofá al instante de verlo entrar.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó su madre mientras que sin saludar o decir algo, Antonio los pasaba de largo.

-Por ahí- contestó el ojiverde caminando por la sala camino a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Danos una buena explicación, no avisas a donde te vas y ni siquiera llamas para decir que no llegarás a casa, puede que seas un adulto pero aun vives bajo este techo y…- decía su padre interrumpiéndose para soltar un resoplido y seguir a su hijo que ya iba escaleras arriba sin ponerle la más mínima atención.

-¡Antonio te estoy hablando!- le espetó el señor Fernández subiendo las escaleras también viendo al joven buscar algunas cosas en su cuarto, entre ellas un poco de dinero.

-Te estoy escuchando- mintió el chico sonriéndole brevemente antes de salir ignorando a su padre y bajando otra vez las escaleras mientras el otro le seguía los pasos irritado.

-Entonces pon atención a lo que te digo. Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados, pensamos que podrías estar con Francis como siempre pero él nos dijo que tampoco tenía ni idea de donde estabas, ninguno de tus amigos lo sabía ¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?- seguía sermoneándole su padre.

-Pero no me pasó nada- contestó Antonio tomando sus llaves de nuevo para salir y antes de hacerlo se detuvo por fin encarando a los mayores.

-Si el problema es que no avisé entonces lo hago ahora: No llegaré esta noche y mañana no sé tampoco a qué hora lo haré así que no me esperen despiertos- dijo y sin más saliendo de casa tan fresco que no pareciera que lo estaban regañando mientras sus padres intentaban detenerlo a base de gritos pero este jamás volteó ni mucho menos se detuvo. Los señores Fernandez tuvieron la momentánea impresión de que la espalda que veían alejarse no era la de su hijo.

Justo como había prometido, volvió con Lovino que parecía estar esperándolo mientras contaba un fardo de billetes sentado en el piso.

-Volví- anunció Antonio mientras que el chico apenas le dirigía una mirada para después seguir contando el dinero cosa que no agradó mucho a Antonio quien se arrodilló para quedar frente al italiano, con su mano bajó las de Lovino que sostenían el dinero y acercó su rostro al del chico para besarlo, no quería ser ignorado justo cuando recién se habían reconciliado.

-Hey espera- pidió Lovino entre besos sin embargo Antonio no le hizo caso a pesar del que el otro estaba intentando esquivarlo.

-Puedes hacer eso después- reprochó el ojiverde aun intentando acaparar los labios del italiano el cual tuvo que darle un ligero empujoncito para hacerlo a un lado.

Antonio soltó un resoplido de frustración en el momento en que Lovino se separó de él para seguir contando los billetes; lo miró un momento y de pronto se sintió un poco curioso al ver el grueso fardo de billetes.

-¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?- preguntó el muchacho a lo que el otro castaño solo se encogió de hombros.

-De por aquí, por allá… varios lugares- contestó sin más Lovino evitando contestar sinceramente.

-Lovino, en serio ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?- volvió a preguntarle mirando al jovencito con algo de severidad. Lovino le sostuvo la mirada sin embargo no contestó dejando un poco desencajado a Antonio cuando este comenzó a hacerse algunas hipótesis.

-¿Lo robaste?- preguntó de nuevo Antonio tras casi un minuto, otra vez no hubo respuesta pero como ben dicen por ahí: El que calla otorga.

-¡Lovino tú…-

-No me juzgues Antonio, no te atrevas a hacerlo porque te recuerdo que a diferencia de ti yo ya no tengo una bonita familia que esté feliz y dispuesta a darme dinero… tengo que sobrevivir de alguna manera y si me vas a censurar por eso ya sabes dónde está la saluda. Solo recuerda lo que te dije- le reclamó Lovino y todo se quedó en silencio.

Antonio se removió un par de veces en su lugar y con delicadeza tomó la mano del otro chico entre las suyas.

-No te estoy juzgando… es solo que no quiero que te pongas en peligro- respondió el ojiverde con preocupación apretando la mano fría del moreno.

Lovino entonces se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas y se puso frente a Antonio sin soltar su mano de las del español.

-Pero no me va a pasar nada porque tú estás conmigo ¿Cierto? Me lo dijiste anoche, que no me volverías a soltar- comenzó a decir el italiano en un tono inusualmente tierno que hizo que el corazón de Antonio diera un brinco dentro de su pecho mientras que el moreno se acercaba más y pegaba su frente con la del español.

-Por eso me vas a acompañar en esto, recuerda que vamos a ir juntos… hasta el mismo infierno- le recordó y esta vez el tono del italiano había perdido cierta dulzura, en esta ocasión volvía a sonar como una especie de amenaza.

-Si pero no es necesario robar, yo aún tengo dinero- dijo Antonio y Lovino se separó bruscamente de él, se levantó en un solo movimiento al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-No es suficiente, el bastardo de Feliks da sus porquerías cada vez más caras- dijo enfadado Lovino omitiendo por supuesto el hecho de que no era verdad eso de los precios, en realidad se trataba de que él había aumentado las dosis que consumía.

-Aun así…- balbuceaba el no tan convencido español escuchando a Lovino soltar un larguísimo suspiro.

-Olvídalo... no te voy a obligar a nada; empecé esto solo y puedo seguir así… como todo lo que hago- agregó el chico en voz baja dándole la espalda al ojiverde que se sintió avergonzado de su propia cobardía así que de inmediato se levantó y encaró a Lovino.

-Pero no estás solo Lovi, tú sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado a donde sea que vayas y en lo que sea que hagas, nunca dudes de eso- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El de ojos marrones lo miro como si estuviera examinándolo, fijó la mirada justo en esa sonrisa esperando que no fuera una de esas muecas genéricas que le daba a todo mundo.

-¿Y qué pasa si tus amigos o tus papás se enteran o sospechan?- pregunto Lovino viendo al español negando con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya no los necesito…- respondió sin darse cuenta en la cantidad de crueldad que había en esas sencillas palabras. Se abrazó a Lovino y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder si estoy contigo- le recalcó apretando un poco más el cuerpo del italiano, el que sintió un poco más menudo que hacía tres semanas.

-Entonces vamos Antonio… vamos al infierno- le dijo Lovino también rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos delgados pegando esta vez su frente a los labios de Antonio para que este le besara.

-Juntos- agregó el español pasándole las manos por las mejillas y fue como si pudiera sentir los surcos que las lágrimas invisibles habían dejado en la piel de Lovino, como los ríos que se hacen paso en la tierra hasta que esta adapta la forma para que ellos fluyan.

Le besó en el rostro y en los ojos, finalmente en los labios y salieron de ahí tomados de la mano como reivindicando su promesa de jamás soltarse.

Cuando uno es niño siempre tenemos esta idea de que al llegar a ser mayores seremos personas de bien, tenemos esta inocente imagen de convertirnos en una persona hecha y derecha, como bien dicen nuestros padres "alguien en la vida". Pensamos e imaginamos nuestros trabajos u oficios, nuestras futuras familias, los planes y las aventuras de que nos depararán cuando seamos grandes y definitivamente nunca nos pensamos ni nos imaginamos en lo más bajo, con nuestros pies enlodados por el barro del fondo de un pozo, nunca nos vemos haciendo algo dudoso, nunca pensamos en una moral podrida… y a Antonio justo en este momento se le venía a la mente ese pensamiento.

Mientras miraba el montoncito de polvo blanco en el dorso de su mano le pareció un tanto patético y gracioso el hecho de que jamás en su vida hubiera llegado a imaginar que estaría drogándose en una esquina de alguna calle al otro extremo de la ciudad planeando asaltar a alguien, aunque bueno… nada está predispuesto. Y con esta conclusión inhaló la cocaína de un solo golpe y echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras unas risas salían de su boca.

-Tengo que admitir que extrañé esto también- comentó el ojiverde mientras cerraba los ojos y se limpiaba la nariz aguantando las ganas de estornudar.

-Vamos- le ordenó entonces Lovino sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que el español decía, lo jaló de la manga de su camisa y empezaron a andar detrás de un hombre de edad media.

Todo parecía una escena relativamente normal, solo tres transeúntes caminando tranquilamente en una misma dirección aunque tal vez los dos chicos de atrás iban cada vez más cerca del hombre que por supuesto se percató de su presencia y no solo eso, sintió las miradas clavadas en su nuca.

El caballero no quiso aparentar paranoia así que solo siguió caminando, tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que debería, suponiendo que así dejaría atrás a los chicos y que estos no eran malos muchachos sin embargo no fue así. El señor apretó el paso al igual que los jóvenes, miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo de su ojo notando que estos parecían ponerse a sus flancos así que optó por cruzar la calle pero apenas lo intentó sintió un jalón en su abrigo y como era arrastrado repentinamente.

El hombre volteó para intentar zafarse pero apenas lo hizo vio el puño de uno de los chicos morenos, el más bajo de los dos, darle de lleno en la cara y sintió como seguían arrastrándolo hasta una esquina desierta en donde no conforme con el golpe en la cara también lo patearon.

-¡El maletín!- uno de ellos gritó y el otro, el de ojos verdes lo arrebató de sus manos arrancando la correa de este a pesar de que intentó forcejear, sintió otra patada en sus costillas y solo vio a los muchachos correr como si el mismo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo.

-¡No te detengas, no te detengas!- le volvió a ordenar Lovino a Antonio que estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera sopesó la idea de detenerse a pesar de que Lovino se lo dijera.

Sus manos estaban aferradas al maletín con mucha fuerza, la cocaína estaba haciendo su efecto y le impulsaba a correr todavía más rápido, volteó a su lado solo para verificar que Lovino seguía a su lado y así era, el italiano también corría con toda su potencia junto a él.

El miedo se esfumó y vino el alivio a pesar de seguir huyendo, no importaba si Lovino estaba con él. La cara asustada del hombre, la sangre que le salió por la nariz, su abrigo sucio por las patadas… todas esas imágenes se desvanecían cuando escuchaba a Lovino y su respiración acelerada a su lado junto con sus pasos emprendiendo la huida

No supieron exactamente cuantas cuadras corrieron pero se detuvieron cuando el aliento se les acabó, Lovino prácticamente le arrebató el maletín de las manos y con desesperación rebuscó en su interior encontrando varios papeles y algunas otras cosas inservibles hasta que dio por fin con la cartera del hombre, miró dentro y encontró lo que tanto quería.

Antonio vio con algo de extrañeza la manera en como una especie de sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del castaño y este volvía a guardarlo todo para luego pasarle un brazo por la nuca al español y besarlo arrebatadoramente. El ojiverde no sabía si era producto de la _coca_, de la adrenalina de haber salido corriendo como posesos tras haber asaltado a alguien o sencillamente porque Lovino estaba feliz y enamorado. Quiso convencerse de que era la última opción y respondió al beso con la misma euforia de Lovino.

-Por cierto… ¿No se supone tienes clases hoy?- preguntó el italiano con la respiración entrecortada separándose unos centímetros de Antonio que se sonrió y volvió a besar a Lovino.

-Olvídate de eso- solo le pidió y siguieron besándose mientras caminaban torpemente por la acera sin importarles un bledo lo que la gente murmuraba a su paso.

Aquel día fue la primera vez en que Antonio cometió un robo, el día en que decidió abandonar la universidad, dejar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Ese día se consagró por completo a Lovino.

Y ahora que ya se había entregado al italiano, retomaron la rutina que ellos mismos se habían construido; como era su costumbre, fueron a casa de Feliks, la que casi se estaba volviendo un segundo refugio para ellos pues iban más veces incluso que los clientes regulares del rubio.

Iban riéndose como bobos intentando subir las escaleras de caracol, de vez en cuando se detenían para besarse largo rato y retomaban el camino subiendo los peldaños de mármol.

-Apúrate tonto- le decía Lovino casi jalando a Antonio pues este iba detrás de él abrazando su cintura como esperando a que Lovino lo arrastrase hacía arriba.

-Hola chicos, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí- dijo entonces una voz extra, los muchachos voltearon y de inmediato recobraron la compostura al ver a Iván subiendo las mismas escaleras.

El ruso sonreía como de costumbre y los saludaba amablemente mientras que los otros dos solo se miraron entre ellos y contestaron el saludo con un poco de incomodidad, no sabían que había en Iván que sencillamente no podían estar relajados en su presencia, era increíble pensar que Feliks incluso podía mantener relaciones sexuales con él y parecer tan natural.

-Es obvio que vienen a ver a Feliks, vamos juntos- dijo el ojivioleta subiendo los escalones que lo separaban de los otros muchachos para seguir con ellos a pesar de que los chicos se mantuvieron a una prudente distancia de él en un silencio sepulcral.

Finalmente llegaron al conocido departamento, esta vez fue Iván quien llamó a la puerta con paciencia y educación, no como Lovino que casi siempre parecía querer tirarla a golpes.

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon al otro lado junto con unos pasos torpes que parecían estar chocando con todo hasta que finalmente tras varios minutos Feliks abrió, llevaba el cabello revuelto y la ropa mal puesta.

-Wow ¿Cómo que se pusieron de acuerdo para verme o porqué llegaron todos juntos? Ya sé que me extrañan así mil pero no es para tanto- dijo hablando con algo de dificultad pero era obvio que estaba drogado, incluso su mirada se veía perdida.

-Debes tenerte en muy alta estima para pensar que alguien te extraña- le respondió Lovino poniendo en automático su mala cara de siempre.

-Huy que frío Lovi cariño, pero te equivocas, estoy seguro de que este caballero si que me extraña- contestó Feliks señalando con su dedo índice a Iván que estaba a punto de contestar cuando una persona salió de la habitación de Feliks.

Era un tipo desaliñado que iba medio desnudo, claramente se trataba de uno de los clientes del ojiverde pues apenas llegó hasta Feliks le pasó las manos por detrás y sin importarle que hubiera más gente ahí le recorrió por completo en toqueteos impúdicos mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Te equivocas también conmigo Feliks, yo no te extraño… es más, no podrías importarme menos- comentó Iván sonriente viendo al polaco ponerse un poco más serio mientras soportaba las caricias del otro hombre, se veía a leguas que el rubio estaba haciendo esfuerzos monumentales por aguantar aquello.

Fue en ese momento en el que Antonio y Lovino sintieron que estaban sobrando en ese lugar, junto con el cliente libidinoso, claro. Feliks e Iván se sostenían las miradas dando la impresión de que cada quien hablaba un idioma inentendible con sus ojos.

Se quedaron ahí parados uno frente al otro como esperando a que el contrario hiciera o dijera algo, que diera una señal o un acto que contradijera las palabras dichas por Iván pero nadie dijo o hizo nada.

-Esto es tan incómodo- dijo por fin Antonio y los otros dos parecieron salir de su trance. Como pudo Feliks se liberó de los tentáculos de su cliente y lo mandó a esperarlo a su habitación mientras él atendía a los chicos.

Aun en un ambiente bastante incomodo le dio a Lovino y a Antonio lo que buscaban y estos sin perder tiempo y buscando escapar de ese lugar que se había puesto tan tenso, salieron casi corriendo de ahí mientras Iván dejaba también algo de mercancía a Feliks y se disponía a irse sin decir nada.

El ojivioleta estaba a punto de salir pero sintió entonces un jalón de su larga bufanda que lo hizo voltear y ver a Feliks tomando la punta de la prenda para que no se fuera todavía.

Se dedicaron una segunda mirada indescifrable, al menos indescifrable para el contrario.

-No digas que no te importa- dijo finalmente Feliks acercándose cuidadosamente hasta Iván que solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio frente a él.

-Me gustan las mentiras- agregó el ojiverde con una de sus sonrisas felinas.

-Cada día me sorprende más tu nivel de masoquismo- solo contestó Iván tirando de su bufanda para que el otro la soltara y este así lo hizo mientras que el ruso volvía a darse la media vuelta para salir.

-Huy Ivancito que te pongas tan frío me hace pensar que estás celoso- dijo Feliks retomando su humor de siempre, como un acto de autodefensa… poner la careta acostumbrada de despreocupación.

-Ya veo que si te gustan las mentiras, hasta inventas un disparate como ese- dijo Iván riendo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta.

-Yo no invento nada amor, como que tu actitud me lo hace entender- respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos. –A menos que me demuestres lo contrario-

Iván se volteó de nuevo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo se acercó de nuevo a Feliks que se mantenía inmutable.

-No puedo celar a alguien que ya sé es completamente mío hasta el día en que _yo _decida lo contrario- comentó Iván sacando su mano enguantada del bolsillo y pasando un par de dedos por debajo de la barbilla de Feliks para alzarle el rostro mientras que él se inclinaba un poco.

Se besaron, un beso lento, pausado… se atreverían a decir que incluso agradable y tal vez tierno, de esos besos en los que incluso sostienes la respiración largo rato y sacas el aire con la misma lentitud con la que el beso se desarrolla; un beso pasivo en donde apenas las puntas de sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus labios se concentraban en los opuestos.

A pesar de que Feliks e Iván llevaban una relación meramente carnal, eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, las veces en las que se dieron besos de ese tipo; casi siempre eran mordidas salvajes, otras veces apenas si se acordaban que se podían besar en la boca así que ese tipo de gestos eran completamente inusuales en ellos.

Por fin se separaron, Feliks no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por su labio inferior y mirar a Iván que parecía satisfecho.

-Te esperan- le recordó el ruso volviendo a meter sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo caminando hasta la salida.

Atravesó el umbral y al estar a punto de cerrar la puerta vio a Feliks recargando sus manos en la destartalada mesa, una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro, sus orbes verdes y su mirada de descarada coquetería estaban fijos en él.

-Adios Iván- le dijo el rubio e Iván cerró la puerta sin miramientos.

La gente suele decir que odia las mentiras pero que tan cierto puede ser esto. Cuando las mentiras se vuelven alivio y adicción ya no las despreciamos… las necesitamos.

Y las mentiras vienen en varias presentaciones, no solo en forma de palabras, también se sienten como besos y caricias, vienen en formas compactas como una línea de cocaína, un pinchazo de heroína, una fumada de marihuana y en raras ocasiones también con envoltorios más efímeros como pueden ser los colores. Y entonces nos volvemos mitómanos, y nos volvemos masoquistas.

Consumidores de mentiras, en eso se estaban convirtiendo Lovino y Antonio mientras estaban sentados en la pared trasera del complejo de departamentos mirando con ojos ausentes al cielo tratando de cazar con vanos intentos las motitas de colores, los pedazos de amor y los asomos de vida.

/

**Bello amor el de estos dos; reitero, Toño ya es un adicto a Lovi y Lovi no conforme con ello ya sabe qué tan dependiente es Toño de él chan chan chan mala combinación la dependencia emocional y a los químicos **

**Díganme por favor que amaron a Francis ¿A poco no es un amor como mejor amigo? Siempre ponen a mi Fran como un lujurioso y nada más cuando es un personaje bien profundo, es el país del amor y siempre he pensado que no solo el amor romántico de pareja, también ama a sus amigos y he aquí la impotencia que siente al no poder salvar a uno.**

**Mil millones chorrocientas gracias por sus reviews, por sus mensajes y por todo eso que hacen para que esto siga vivo y no sé ustedes pero esto se torna más obscuro oh siiiiiii y el drama apenas empieza (no, de hecho ya empezó desde el primer capi pero eso lo hace sonar todavía más dramático). En fin, no los mareo, GRACIAS y nos estamos leyendo**


	10. Dormido

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Dormido

"_Canta para mi_

_No quiero despertarme más por mi mismo_

_No te sientas mal por mí_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que muy dentro de mi corazón realmente quiero irme_

_Ahí hay otro mundo_

_Ahí hay un mundo mejor_

_Bueno… debe de haberlo…"_

_The Smiths - Asleep_

Seguramente todos hemos tenido uno de esos momentos en donde vemos al techo o al cielo y pensamos "Si, esto es perfecto" en donde todo el universo parece haber confabulado a tu favor para que por al menos diez minutos de tu existencia sepas lo que es la felicidad, esos diez minutos que recordarás hasta el día en que tengas ochenta años y puedas rememorar ese episodio de tu vida con suma claridad y sentir que todo se revive. Todo en el lugar y tiempo dado, con la persona indicada en ese preciso instante de perfección pura.

Ese épico y perfecto momento lo estaba viviendo Antonio en medio de un silencio reconfortante, un amanecer purpureo que se iluminaba a medida que el cielo se iba degradando en tonos cada vez más claros, el olor del tabaco, recargado sobre la barda de contención de un mirador a unos metros de la carretera y con Lovino a su lado. Ambos mirando el alba y como las lucecitas diminutas de la ciudad iban apagándose una a una como estrellas caídas que van muriendo mientras el sol toma posesión del firmamento.

Eran finales de otoño y la brisa que soplaba en ese momento era fría así que a pesar de ir abrigados el viento fresco se colaba por sus mangas haciendo que ellos se estremecieran sintiendo las corrientes de aire a veces acariciarles la nuca obligándolos a encogerse un poco. La brisa soplaba tan ligeramente que apenas alcanzaba a moverles los cabellos, escuchaban el pasar de los autos no muy lejos de ellos mientras que estos miraban la extensión de la ciudad que pronto abandonarían.

El olor del tabaco alcanzó la nariz de Antonio y lo percibió como un aroma familiar que lo hizo sentir nostálgico. Lovino estaba sentado sobre la barda con el cigarrillo en los labios, su mirada achocolatada estaba vagando en el horizonte y en sus ojos se podían ver tintes distantes de tristeza.

Antonio miró a Lovino sin decir nada apreciando ese gesto ausente en el muchacho que mantenía el cigarro en su boca, su rizo moviéndose de acuerdo a los caprichos de la brisa juguetona mientras el paisaje ahora azulado y los rayos del sol naciente sobresaltaban los colores marrón obscuro de sus ojos que se iban llenando cada vez más de un dejo melancólico tan romántico que Antonio supo que ese era su instante perfecto, el que guardaría en su memoria por siempre.

Tomó una fotografía mental de ese Lovino tranquilo y triste antes de hablar.

-¿Vas a extrañar este lugar?- preguntó Antonio respirando hondo viendo como la última estrella que quedaba en el cielo era devorada por la luz.

-No- contestó sin más Lovino cerrando sus ojos rápidamente antes de tirar la colilla del cigarro y bajándose de un salto de la barda. –Vámonos- ordenó sin voltear atrás caminando hasta el auto que habían dejado aparcado cerca de ahí.

Habríamos que retroceder un poco para entender esta escena, una escena de dos chicos despidiéndose de una ciudad que los había visto nacer y crecer, así que veamos que los llevó a esta resolución.

Todo había comenzado el día anterior, Antonio y Lovino regresaban de otra de sus tantas salidas "especiales" lo que quería decir que no venían de una fiesta o un paseo por el parque, regresaban después de otro hurto en plena calle. Con el pasar de los días los chicos poco a poco habían empezado a perder los escrúpulos, esa línea entre lo correcto e incorrecto se volvía borrosa y casi invisible en el momento en que empezaron a convencerse de que no robaban por maldad, tampoco porque disfrutaran lastimando al prójimo. No, nada de eso, robaban porque su situación los había llevado a tal extremo y además no era tan malo porque no lastimaban _mucho _a las personas que asaltaban, seguramente esas personas tenían mucho más dinero en casa y una posición económica cómoda así que el dinero de un día laboral cualquiera no los iba a llevar a la ruina.

No era culpa de Antonio y Lovino, era la culpa de las circunstancias, nada más.

Así que los chicos iban contando los billetes mientras salían de la estación del metro y caminaban hasta la casa de Feliks a quien ahora visitaban a diario. A Lovino realmente no le importaba pasarse por la casa del rubio todos los días porque no había quien reclamara su presencia y sumado a ello al ojiverde no le molestaban sus visitas, por otro lado Antonio había aprendido a evadir a sus padres y aunque estos lo riñeran sencillamente los ignoraba porque era bastante fácil solo salir de su casa cuando ellos se ponían pesados y no regresar sino hasta el día siguiente y eso solo si era realmente necesario hacer acto de presencia en su hogar.

Otra cosa que les instaba a seguir con sus constantes visitas a casa de Feliks era el hecho de que Iván no se había parado por ahí en varios días, corría el rumor de que el ruso había tenido un roce con una pandilla local, hubo disparos, un par de muertos y la policía rondaba constantemente por el rumbo así que Iván se estaba manteniendo en un bajo perfil mientras las cosas se tranquilizaban, por lo tanto Lovino y Antonio a quienes nunca les había agradado la presencia del mafioso, ahora viéndose librados de ella por un rato se daban el lujo de estar en ese departamento que era un paraíso de drogas por largas temporadas, a veces incluso dormían ahí (si Feliks no estaba atendiendo a nadie).

-Feliks debería darnos descuentos por ser clientes frecuentes, debería darnos cupones y todo- bromeaba Antonio viendo los billetes enrollados y sujetos con una liga que Lovino llevaba.

-Ese tipo es un avaricioso de mierda, preferiría que le des un tiro en la cabeza antes que rebajarle un centavo a su mercancía y bueno… lo entiendo, si tuvieras al loco ruso como jefe seguro no quieres arriesgarte a deberle dinero- comentó Lovino mientras iban subiendo tranquilamente.

-¿En serio es de la mafia? Sonríe mucho para serlo- dijo Antonio pensando en el ojivioleta.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti, pero claro que lo es y según Feliks es peligroso; seguro sonríe mucho porque sabe que nadie puede solo joderlo sin terminar con el cuerpo atascado de plomo y luego nadando boca abajo en un desagüe- le explicó el italiano sintiendo un escalofrío solo de pensarlo mientras que Antonio no comentó más al respecto hasta que llegaron al departamento.

A diferencia de otras veces en las que apenas al ver la puerta Lovino casi la derriba al llamar, en esta ocasión ambos chicos se detuvieron como si una fuerza invisible les hubiera impedido dar un paso más.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio al ver que Lovino dejaba su mano alzada antes de siquiera tocar.

-Nada… es solo que tuve un presentimiento desagradable- contestó el muchacho luego sacudiendo su cabeza al momento en que ese raro sentimiento se hacía un poco más fuerte pero aun con ello tocó a la puerta como solía hacer.

Por alguna extraña razón al otro lado no se escuchaba el escandalo usual que el ojiverde solía armar al ir a atender, de hecho estaba todo muy silencioso hasta que por fin se escuchó el ruido de la perilla siendo girada, la puerta se abrió pero la cadenilla seguía puesta permitiendo que esta solo se abriera un poco dejando solo un resquicio para que un par de ojos violetas se asomaran…

Iván era quien les atendía, por primera vez Antonio y Lovino vieron al ruso sin su cara sonriente, sus ojos violetas parecían más amenazantes y fríos que nunca y un hedor a alcohol los golpeó apenas este abrió la boca.

-Ah… son ustedes… ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó olvidando su cortesía con la que siempre se dirigía a ellos. Los chicos se miraron mutuamente antes de responder.

-Pues venimos a ver a Feliks- dijo Lovino y pareció que la mirada de Iván se ensombrecía todavía más.

-No está- contestó de manera cortante el mafioso.

-¿Sabes a qué hora vuelve?- esta vez fue Antonio quien preguntó e Iván esbozó la sonrisa mas rara que le hubiesen visto antes. El rubio fijó sus ojos en los de los muchachos sin dejar de sonreír.

-No va a volver… está muerto- contestó con una risa amarga al final.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lovino al que se le había escapado el aire e hizo un esfuerzo monumental por recuperar el aliento.

Iván quitó por fin la cadenilla y abrió por completo la puerta.

-Que está muerto… ¿Qué esperaban? El tipo se metía tanta _meta_ que podría matar un caballo…- dijo dejando de esconder su acento ruso y permitiendo entrar a los chicos que vieron el departamento completamente vacío.

-Eso quiere decir que…- empezó a decir Antonio.

-Sobredosis, eso lo mató- completó Iván alzando su mano en la que llevaba una botella de vodka y le dio un largo trago como si se tratase de agua.

Con estas palabras dichas, la realidad les abofeteó a Lovino y a Antonio, cayeron en seco al mundo verdadero, les escupieron de lleno en la cara la verdad: Las drogas matan.

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes…?- preguntó Lovino a quien se le estaba dificultando bastante respirar, el solo hablar ya era un logro.

-Yo lo encontré, ahí… justo ahí estaba el muy imbécil- contestó Iván y no sabían cómo diablos debían interpretar su tono de voz, se escuchaba tan enojado.

Y estaba enojado, Iván sin quererlo estaba haciendo memoria de cómo había llegado en la madrugada después de su larga ausencia; luego de haberse encontrado con algunos colegas fue a ver a Feliks, había algo que lo había estado molestando todos esos días y eso era la manera en como el ojiverde se había despedido la última vez. Le había dicho un claro "adiós" no un hasta luego o solo un gesto de esos tan afeminados en él y tal vez era una tontería pero el adiós no es algo que dices con tanta casualidad.

Recordaba con exactitud el número de escalones que subió por la escalera de caracol, recordó el número de veces que tocó la puerta sin respuesta, la manera en como encontró el duplicado de la llave que el rubio siempre guardaba bajo la maceta al final del pasillo.

Recordaba con sumo detalle el sonido de la puerta al ceder y por desgracia recordaba el haber visto a Feliks yaciendo en el sillón, estaba recostado boca abajo, su cabello desparramado sobre su cara le cubría gran parte de su rostro, su brazo colgaba del sofá y en el piso estaban tiradas la jeringa, la cuchara y el encendedor junto con varias bolsitas de _cristal_

_-Feliks- _le había llamado mientras prendía la luz y lo primero que notó fue el color de la piel del rubio.

Iván maldijo al ver que su brazo tenía un tono grisáceo, no su pálido común, corrió hasta él y lo puso boca arriba, sus labios estaban casi morados. Lo llamó alzando la voz cada vez más, le abofeteó, acercó su boca a su oído pero no estaba respirando, tampoco le latía el corazón.

Lo puso sobre el piso para intentar resucitarlo engañándose a sí mismo… el muchacho ya tenía la piel helada.

Lo único que no podía recordar con seguridad fue cuanto tiempo pasó intentando revivirlo… cuando por fin se dio por vencido y dejó su pecho en paz solo atinó a quedarse en el piso llevándose las manos a la cara esta vez jurando en ruso todas las maldiciones que se le venían a la mente; intentó tranquilizarse y al lograrlo se descubrió la cara.

-_No se suponía que terminaras así… hiciste trampa- _solo dijo levantándose

Llamó a su gente, no se iba a exponer a llamar una ambulancia pues en ese lugar había más droga que la que un drogadicto promedio pudiera consumir y si lo relacionaban con el incidente de las pandillas y la mafia nada bueno resultaría.

Así que en menos de lo pensado sus contactos llegaron, mientras limpiaban todo Iván se quedó impasible, miraba de vez en vez el cuerpo de Feliks que en ese momento parecía estar timándolo pues daba la impresión de que en realidad estaba profundamente dormido, los hematomas en su brazo resaltaban más que nunca en su piel ya sin color, cuando le dijeron que ya tenían que llevárselo Iván por primera vez hizo un gesto de humanidad y pidió que lo dejaran un momento.

Caminó rodeando su cuerpo mirándolo con una mezcla indescifrable de sentimientos y luego se acuclilló a su lado suavizando el gesto de su rostro

-_Te adelantaste y al final otra vez te burlaste de mi… no me dejaste salir victorioso de nuestro juego ¿Verdad? El único que terminó por destruirte fuiste tú mismo, yo solo fui el entretenimiento haciéndome creer que tenía el control sobre ti cuando siempre fue al revés- _le decía mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos dorados.

_-Fuiste un buen jugador Feliks, el mejor que he conocido- _dijo finalmente pasando sus dedos por los labios púrpura antes de levantarse y salir de ahí, estando fuera del departamento dio la orden para que se lo llevaran.

-Me pregunto si de verdad se sentía tan solo- dijo entonces Iván dándole otro largo trago a su botella de vodka y los otros dos chicos voltearon a verlo algo dudosos.

-A Feliks le aterraba quedarse solo ¿Por qué creen que se drogaba tanto?... pobre idiota… mira que terminar muerto por esos complejos estúpidos, tampoco es que me importara tanto- dijo Iván con otra serie de risas caminando hasta la habitación también vacía en donde solía pasar las tardes o las noches con el ojiverde.

Iván decía que no le importaba pero la botella casi vacía, su caminar torpe, su hablar patoso y la nula sinceridad en sus palabras delataban todo lo contrario.

Antonio se quedó parado tomando una profunda respiración mientras sentía algo parecido a la tristeza posarse sobre él, estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababan de decirle… Feliks estaba muerto… había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y esa muerte había sido provocada por las mismas sustancias que él y Lovino consumían.

Entonces todo se volvía un poco más obscuro, los colores divertidos y los fugaces asomos de vida se volvían grises, se convertían en tintes de muerte… un día te inyectas y la pasas bien… otro día solo no regresas del viaje.

Para sorpresa de Antonio empezó a escuchar algunos susurros, volteó a ver a Lovino que estaba persignándose y juntaba sus manos a modo de plegaria mientras empezaba a rezar en voz baja. El español se sorprendió al ver una acción tan humilde por parte de Lovino, aunque tal vez lo que más le sorprendió era el hecho de que Lovino rezara, siempre lo creyó ateo pues nunca mencionaba a Dios o la religión y a veces parecía tan resentido con la vida y el mundo que no llegó a pensar que tuviera ese tipo de creencias, pero aun así decidió no decir nada y acompañó a Lovino en una oración para Feliks y su eterno descanso.

-Vamos- dijo Lovino a quien aún le costaba hablar, Antonio solo asintió con la cabeza siendo el primero en salir aunque al voltear vio que Lovino no se había movido para nada, decidió no insistir y lo dejó a solas un momento mientras él esperaba en el pasillo.

Lovino había visto el brillo peculiar de algo metálico en una esquina de la salita, se acercó y vio una pistola, la que seguramente siempre cargaba Iván, la había visto un par de veces siempre en la cintura del ruso y ahora estaba ahí abandonada. El castaño miró a todos lados cerciorándose de que Iván siguiera emborrachándose en la otra habitación y sin pensársela dos veces la tomó y la escondió entre su ropa.

Era una sensación repugnante tenía que admitir, el metal de una pistola pegado contra su piel al tenerla escondida en la cintura de su pantalón no le daba una sensación en lo mínimo agradable además el arma pesaba más de lo que parecía en las películas. Era algo con lo que le podías arrebatar la vida a alguien si así lo quisieras y justo tenía esa cosa con él después de haberse enterado que alguien había muerto… pero no supo por qué solo la tomó y la llevó consigo, lo hizo tal vez como un reflejo de su cuerpo.

El tener una pistola con él, algo con lo que él mismo podía decidir si alguien moría o vivía le daba esa falsa sensación de control sobre su propia vida, que podía seguir drogándose pero que eso no lo mataría, él tenía control completo sobre su destino y de querer acabar con su existancia ya tenía con que hacerlo; a diferencia de Feliks, las drogas no le iban a quitar nada.

No le dijo nada a Antonio pues no lo pensó prudente y solo se fueron de ahí, por primera vez sus cuerpos no rogaban por droga, por primera vez no sintieron la necesidad de doparse y solo fueron al parque donde solían platicar, esta vez para pensar.

-Lo siento- dijo Antonio sentado a un lado de Lovino quien tenía los pies sobre la destartalada banca, ambos con las miradas puestas en el paisaje.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el italiano, su voz estaba ronca y de vez en cuando se mordía las uñas.

-Conocías de más tiempo a Feliks y aunque nunca lo hayas dicho sé que era tu amigo… por eso…- comentó Antonio que no estaba muy seguro acerca de cómo actuar en una situación así, sobre todo cuando Lovino se mostraba tan tranquilo.

-Yo creo que Feliks está mejor así- dijo entonces Lovino desencajando por completo a Antonio que lo miró asustado por soltar ese comentario insensible.

-No me malinterpretes, no me alegro por lo que le pasó… es solo que… hubo una vez cuando estábamos en rehabilitación que pareció insinuar algo así- dijo Lovino contándole a Antonio aquella breve anécdota.

_Era una de esas sesiones de terapia en grupo que Lovino y Feliks tanto detestaban pero que aprovechaban como ratos de diversión al burlarse de los otros pacientes y haciendo rabiar al doctor, aquella tarde no era la excepción y ahí estaban todos sentados en ese ridículo círculo escuchando la patética historia de alguien recién llegado._

_La sala de terapia siempre tenía una nube gris de humo de tabaco sobrevolando el techo, los pacientes fumaban demasiado para intentar controlar la ansiedad así que el par de amigos estaban contribuyendo a hacer esa nube más grande mientras soltaban comentarios hirientes al hombre que en ese momento contaba su triste relato de como tocó fondo._

_-Por el amor de Dios, hombre, que no vas a recuperar a tu familia ni en cien años. Si fueras mi padre jamás querría volver a ver tu asquerosa cara cerca de mi después de que pasaste toda mi infancia inhalando cocaína como aspiradora, deja las lágrimas y resígnate a morir solo en tu adicción y tu podredumbre- le espetó Lovino ya arto de los lamentos de todos los días mientras que Feliks a su lado con las piernas cruzadas solo reía a carcajadas crueles._

_-Lovino, si tú eres tan sabio ¿Por qué estás aquí también?- preguntó entonces el doctor en cuestión masajeándose las sienes para intentar controlarse._

_-Pues porque mis padres me vinieron a tirar a este lugar ¿Eso no viene en su informe? Solo soy un muchacho joven e ingenuo que quiso experimentar y lo atraparon en mal momento, no me ponga al nivel de todos estos enfermos por favor- respondió Lovino mirando a todos por encima del hombro._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevó a experimentar?- preguntó de nuevo el medico acomodándose los lentes._

_-Doc, ósea mejor usted cuéntenos que tipo de drama tuvo que experimentar para terminar intentando ayudar a un montón de drogadictos porque la paga es así como que un insulto, segurito se guarda un trauma por ahí- interrumpió Feliks sacando el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz viendo al doctor cruzándose de brazos y acentuando la arruga en su entrecejo._

_-Me gustaría escuchar tu historia Feliks, la mía no debe ser tan interesante como la tuya, dinos que te pasó- dijo el hombre intentando reprimir el tonito sarcástico._

_Lovino y Feliks soltaron una risa aburrida, sin embargo para asombro de algunos Feliks después se puso serio, se tomó su tiempo para darle una calada a su cigarrillo mientras tiraba la ceniza en el suelo descaradamente, soltó el humo por su boca lentamente antes de hablar._

_-Vivir doc… eso me pasó… la puta vida- dijo y sus ojos perdieron picardía y se volvieron más honestos, su voz abandonó el tono afeminado y Lovino por primera y última vez escuchó al verdadero Feliks, el que estaba sobrio._

Era curioso pensar que lo que Antonio y Lovino buscaban tan desesperadamente, la vida misma, aquello por lo que rogaban era la perdición de otros, algunos la rechazaban y paradójicamente… los mataba.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto… que Feliks esté mejor así- dijo entonces Antonio tras escuchar el relato y aquello solo lo deprimió más…

-¿Qué haremos ahora Lovi?- preguntó sintiéndose ansioso, no sería capaz de pasearse por aquel complejo de departamentos otra vez, no podría ver a Iván de nuevo. De pronto todo le parecía más real de lo que le hubiera gustado, se sentía acechado por una verdad irrefutable que tal vez no quería encarar.

-Irnos de aquí- respondió Lovino entonces y el español lo miró sin entender muy bien.

-Vámonos Antonio, vámonos lejos de este lugar- repitió el italiano bajando los pies de la banca y acercándose al ojiverde.

-¿Pero a dónde?- cuestionó el español de nuevo.

-A dónde sea pero que sea lejos. Antonio ¿No lo sientes tú? ¿No sientes… que te sofocas?- le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y si… después de aquella noticia, después de lo que acababa de pasar sentía que se estaba ahogando, que la realidad los estaba alcanzado.

Antonio finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le pasó una mano por el cuello a Lovino hasta posarla en su nuca y acercarlo a él.

-Si, y si tú dices que lo mejor es irnos entonces hagámoslo…- accedió

-Esta noche, ya no quiero estar más aquí- terminó de decir Lovino y otro silencio los envolvió.

Iban a huir como si el alejarse de la ciudad los fuera a alejar también de la verdad. Podrían seguir escapando pero habría un día en que esas cosas de las que estaban huyendo los alcanzarían.

Esa misma tarde hicieron los preparativos para dejar la ciudad. Quedaron de reunirse en ese mismo parque apenas llegara la noche así que cada quien tomó su propio camino.

Antonio fue directo a su casa y antes de entrar la miró fijamente un largo rato, en cada esquina de esa casa tenía un recuerdo de su infancia y de su juventud, casi podía verse a sí mismo de pequeño jugando a las atrapadas y a los piratas con Francis, llegando a hurtadillas de noche con el galo y Gilbert, cenas con sus padres, comidas con la familia, recuerdos de toda una vida.

Entró por fin, agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran porque hubiese sido muy duro decirles adiós en la cara así que solo fue hasta su habitación la cual recorrió una vez más llenándose de viejas memorias hasta que dejó atrás la nostalgia y preparó un equipaje ligero para luego escribirle una nota a sus padres e incluso a sus amigos.

Se sentía como un chiquillo de quince años que huía de casa, siempre imaginó que el día en que dejara el nido seria al graduarse de la universidad para comenzar una vida respetable pero era todo lo contario, estaba escapando, estaba dejando todo por una persona con quien no tenía nada seguro más que su amor y si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista bohemio era una idea bastante romántica aunque sabía que a sus papás y amigos no les parecería igual en lo absoluto.

La nota se convirtió en una carta de cinco páginas en donde agradecía a todos y pedía disculpas pero también aseguraba estaría bien y feliz… por primera vez una felicidad genuina; tomó su carta y su equipaje, la primera la dejó en la mesa de la cocina a la vista de su madre apenas llegara, después echó un último vistazo a su casa, dejó las llaves y salió de ahí.

Por su parte Lovino solo fue a despedirse de una cosa y una persona, fue hasta el apartamento quemado de su abuelo, y al igual que Antonio, los recuerdos lo embargaron apenas puso un pie ahí sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas viendo los otros edificios que se veían cerca, cuando volteó a ver el cuarto pudo ver con claridad cómo era este antes del incendio, vio la imagen de su abuelo jugueteando con él y con Feliciano, la sonrisa afable del viejo ese que nunca se esforzó en ocultar su favoritismo por Feliciano lo que más adelante hizo que se ganara el rencor de Lovino pero cuando eran niños nada de eso existía aun, todavía lo quería y jugaba con él y con su mellizo… esos días en los que el dolor todavía no tenía un significado.

Respiró hondo y fue hasta el marco que alguna vez tuvo una puerta de entrada en donde siempre fue bienvenido.

-_Nono addio- _se despidió en voz baja saliendo de ahí dirigiéndose ahora a la persona que por tantos años le había provocó sentimientos encontrados.

Al que odiaba pero a la vez quería, al que celaba pero estaba orgulloso… iba a despedirse de su otra mitad.

Lovino fue concienzudamente hasta la escuela en donde su hermano estudiaba, aún era temprano para que saliera de clases o eso supuso así que lo esperó en la esquina sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo porque no sabía que le diría a Feliciano, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque diablos estaba ahí para decirle adiós al que había hecho que lo corrieran de casa. No se iba a despedir de sus padres, eso ni en broma pero sentía la extraña necesidad de decirle adiós a Feliciano… sería acaso que a pesar de todos los rencores y complejos que tenía en su contra lo quería y no solo porque compartieran un lazo de sangre, lo quería seguramente porque a pesar de todo estaba bien consciente de que su hermanito tonto era el único que aún tenía fe en él, y el único que hasta el último momento intentó rescatarlo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones escuchó a algunos alumnos salir de la escuela mientras charlaban, Lovino se acercó y alcanzó a ver a su hermano.

-Feliciano- lo nombró y el muchacho volteó al instante, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al verlo, era un llorón como siempre.

-¡Hermano!- dijo el menor corriendo hasta Lovino que lo tomó de la muñeca para alejarlo de ahí y llevarlo hasta una esquina más solitaria.

-Hermano ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado como loco pero no he podido dar contigo, quiero que regreses a casa y…- pero antes de continuar Lovino le interrumpió al besarlo en la mejilla y luego en la contraria para finalmente abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Her… mano… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Feliciano teniendo un mal presentimiento siendo acaparado por el mayor que no habló.

Feliciano respondió el abrazo y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, no necesitó escuchar palabras para saber que estaba haciendo Lovino.

-¿Te vas a ir?- preguntó y solo sintió al mayor asentir con su cabeza. -No vas a volver… ¿Verdad?- dijo de nuevo el muchacho apretando a su mellizo todavía más pretendiendo detenerlo así.

-No dejes de ser la parte buena Feli- Lovino le dijo finalmente soltándolo pero Feliciano alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano.

-No soy tan bueno como piensas… si fuera así de bueno tú estarías en casa- le respondió el menor con la cara llena de lágrimas –Lovino… prométeme que no te va a pasar nada… no me dejes incompleto- le pidió Feliciano soltando su mano lentamente.

Lovino no dijo más, le dio la espalda y se fue escuchando por última vez el llanto de su bobo hermanito y por un momento fue como si le estuvieran desgarrando la carne, arrancándole la mitad de su cuerpo junto con sus huesos y lo que quedaba de su corazón, una parte de él se estaba quedando con Feliciano, y al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba robándose un pedazo de su mellizo para llevársela con él.

La noche llegó y como habían quedado, los chicos se reunieron en el parque a punto de emprender una aventura.

-Entonces… supongo tomaremos el autobús o algo así- dijo Antonio viendo a la poca gente que pasaba por el parque empezando a caminar junto a Lovino que parecía saber bien a donde se dirigían.

-¿Sabes conducir?- preguntó entonces el italiano.

-Eh… si pero no tenemos auto- contestó el español empezando a caminar un poco más rápido pues Lovino se le había adelantado unos pasos.

-Ahora solucionamos eso- contestó el moreno cruzando la calle corriendo con Antonio tras de sí.

Lovino logró alcanzar a un hombre de edad avanzada que estaba parado a un lado de su coche abriendo la puerta de este y apenas entrando en el auto cuando el italiano se puso a su lado siendo alcanzado por Antonio, que apenas llegó al lugar notó la nada discreta pistola que Lovino de pronto se había sacado de entre la ropa y con la que amenazaba al hombre quien palideció y daba la impresión que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

-Sal de ahí o te pego un tiro- le ordenó Lovino y este apenas estaba reaccionando cuando el italiano lo sacó a base de jaloneos y lo tiró casi de un tirón para luego también tirar de Antonio y meterlo a la fuerza al auto para luego meterse él también en el asiento trasero.

-¡Arranca idiota!- le grito a Antonio que parecía desubicado pero por la adrenalina así lo hizo, hundió el pie en el acelerador y apenas Lovino estaba cerrando la puerta salieron a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar las llantas y dejando marcado el pavimento.

-¡Carajo Lovino ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa?!- preguntó Antonio al borde de un ataque de pánico con las dos manos en el volante aun apretando el acelerador hasta el fondo mientras Lovino intentaba sentarse bien, meciéndose por las vueltas violentas que el ojiverde daba en cada esquina.

-Se la quité a Iván- contestó Lovino maldiciendo mientras intentaba cambiarse al asiento del copiloto.

-¡¿A Iván?! ¡El mafioso ruso Iván que si se entera nos va a enterrar vivos con cemento!- casi gritaba el español cuando finalmente Lovino se sentó al otro lado.

-Pues si… a ese Iván- dijo Lovino con una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Esto es serio Lovino, no te sonrías!- le regañó Antonio.

-Pero tú también estás sonriendo idiota- le dijo Lovino al ver como Antonio era contagiado un poco por la ocurrencia y como algo tan grave como aquello en un momento como ese les parecía tan absurdo.

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas por lo irreal que aquello parecía, eran dos fugitivos que acababan de robar un auto y el arma predilecta de un capo de la mafia rusa, estaban solos con dinero también hurtado escapando sin saber cuál era realmente su destino, casi parecía sacado de una película.

Siguieron riendo un rato más hasta que se calmaron… era la primera vez que reían desde que el día había comenzado.

-Sigue recto hasta la carretera, no te detengas- dijo Lovino cuando ambos se hubieron calmado y pudieron bajar la velocidad del auto, era un coche viejo aunque el hombre no tardaría mucho en dar anuncio a la policía, ya empezarían a buscarlo en unas horas, aun así eso no les preocupó y siguieron con su rumbo.

Pasaron toda la noche conduciendo y viendo los paisajes de la ciudad que iba cambiando conforme se acercaban a la carretera y una vez ahí se sintieron completamente libres, las cadenas desaparecieron, los grilletes se rompieron y solo estaban ellos y un extenso camino que los llevaría a donde ellos quisieran, lo que también nos trae a la escena inicial.

Habían decidido detenerse un momento en ese mirador solo para tomarse un rápido descanso antes de continuar, sintiéndose atraídos por la imagen del amanecer. Para ellos el alba era la bienvenida a una nueva y mejor vida, lejos de las personas que conocieron, de recuerdos dolorosos, de experiencias amargas… lejos de un mundo diminuto que siempre quisieron destruir y ahora lo dejaban ahí resquebrajado, exhaustos de los intentos de romperlo por completo… ya no importaba, iban a un lugar mejor.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos veían como el inicio de un camino a algo por fin bueno, en realidad era la recta final para llegar al fondo del precipicio.

/

**Y pues nada, aquí matando personajes y eso… inserten una risa maléfica por favor. **

**Nunca me cansaré de decir que Polonia es mi personaje mas favorito de todo el universo de Hetalia y como tal se merecía que lo matara en al menos una historia aunque no lo maté solo por el mero placer mórbido de hacerlo (como seguramente algunas personas están pensando), sino porque también quería retratar el impacto de una muerte provocada por drogas en Toño y Lovi y todo ese drama que acaban de leer, así que perdonen si alguien se encariñó mucho con Pol, te amamos aunque estés muerto en esta historia XD**

**Ahora si, los agradecimientos acostumbrados para la poca gente que sigue al pendiente de esto (tengo la impresión de que cada vez menos personas leen esta cosa) ¡Mil gracias a los valientes que han llegado a este capítulo lacrimógeno! Mil gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes y esas cosas que hacen que ustedes sean gente bien cool, de verdad muchísimas gracias y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capi para que vean que tan hondo pueden llegar nuestros queridos.**


	11. En un tiempo

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

En un tiempo

"_Me he vuelto más cruel desde que te conocí_

_Me he vuelto más rudo, este mundo me está matando_

_Y escondemos nuestras mentiras en apretones de manos y sonrisas_

_E intentamos recordar nuestras excusas_

_Le decimos mentiras a nuestros padres, nos escondemos en sus habitaciones_

_Enterramos nuestros secretos en el jardín_

_Por supuesto nunca pudimos hacer que este amor durara_

_Dije, que por supuesto nunca pudimos hacer que este amor durara_

_El único amor que conocemos es el que nos tenemos a nosotros mismos"_

_Bloc Party – Two more years_

Un camino recto de asfalto con un paisaje monótono y rural flanqueándolo, era eso lo que Lovino y Antonio veían mientras iban por la carretera a su siguiente destino.

Lovino que iba en el asiento del copiloto había bajado la ventanilla para recargar su mejilla en ella mientras sacaba su mano y hacía ondas en el aire, subía y bajaba su mano como si estuviera dibujando olas invisibles, entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el fuerte viendo golpearle la cara por la velocidad a la que iban.

En la radio sonaba una melodía de rock que era lo único que lograba llenar el silencio, Antonio tenía su mirada al frente pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban por momentos hacía Lovino y lo veía bajo el efecto relajante de lo último que se metieron en el cuerpo, no recordaba bien que había sido, solo sabía que fueron un montón de pastillas de diferentes colores. El italiano se mantenía entretenido jugando con el aire y su mano, moviendo de vez en cuando sus dedos también.

Muchos podrían decir que Lovino se veía solo como un tipo relajado disfrutando un viaje en auto pero a Antonio le parecía que el muchacho estaba cada vez más ausente; habían comenzado su viaje desde hacía casi tres meses, habían parado en muchas diferentes ciudades y algunos cuantos pueblos un poco aislados (aunque no lo suficiente como para no poder encontrar quien les vendiera drogas) habían conocido montones de gente en cada estadía, desde un turco traficante de drogas, un rumano carismático que conseguía substancias que ni siquiera sabías que existían, hasta un suizo con una colección de armas que te hacían dudar por un segundo si solo vendía drogas o hacía negocios con las fuerzas armadas.

Habían visto muchísimos paisajes, varios amaneceres, ocasos y dormido en tantos moteles baratos que ya habían olvidado como se sentía un colchón decente, también habían aprendido a robar mejor, a pasar de los humildes transeúntes a los pequeños negocios que dejaban mejores ganancias, habían conocido nuevas sensaciones con drogas, nuevas maneras de consumirlas y sentían que habían pasado años enteros desde que hubieran decidido dejar su lugar natal.

Pero así como habían pasado aventuras divertidas era como si estas tuvieran un precio y les estuvieran pasando factura… o al menos Antonio lo veía así. Como ya había dicho antes, el español sentía que Lovino estaba cada vez más ausente, más ajeno y ensimismado en sus pensamientos y cuando no estaba así tenía un pésimo humor, al estar sobrio se volvía más huraño de lo que acostumbraba, todo le molestaba y reñía por cualquier cosa, solo estando bajo el efecto de algo se volvía dócil e incluso buscaba a Antonio a quien de vez en cuando alejaba sin mucho tacto.

Antonio le pasó una mano por el cabello al italiano en una tierna caricia, bajó hasta su rostro y también acaricio con ternura su mejilla mientras que el moreno disfrutaba de la sensación cálida de su tacto, el español se sonrió al ver el gesto tranquilo de Lovino y retomó su atención al camino.

Por otro lado Lovino también notaba cambios en Antonio, cambios que lo irritaban y era tal vez por eso que también últimamente al estar en sus cinco sentidos, se desquitaba con el ojiverde.

Podía darse cuenta (y era tal vez eso lo más doloroso) la manera en que la sonrisa del español perdía brillo, ya no era aquella chispeante mueca con la que lo conoció, ese gesto genuino que solo mostraba al estar con él… esa sonrisa se volvía débil y patética, una sombra tan solo de lo que fue en algún tiempo… Antonio perdía vivacidad, se volvía cada vez más taciturno a veces podría decir que melancólico y por ende sus ojos verdes, esos que tanto amaba, esos que fueron la razón de haber compartido sus secretos con él… también eran víctimas de aquellos cambios y Lovino tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que aquellos ojos verdes se apagaran por completo y no poder verlos otra vez.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿A dónde se estaba yendo todo aquello de lo que ambos se habían enamorado? ¿De verdad el amor tenía una fecha de expiración? No… el amor se mantiene intacto… son las personas las que cambian.

Y así, en ese mismo silencio siguieron por la carretera solo escuchando el rasgueo lento de las cuerdas de la guitarra que salía de la radio, haciendo ondas en el aire con la mano fuera de la ventanilla, mirando al frente esperando que todo aquello que les pasaba por la mente solo fueran cavilaciones efímeras de un viaje en carretera.

Unas horas antes del anochecer hicieron parada en otro motel de mala muerte en dónde parecía solo haber otro par de personas hospedadas aparte de ellos, seguramente algún par de parejitas infieles en una escapada fugaz. Bajaron del auto y ambos se estiraron para desentumir su cuerpo por las largas horas que pasaron sentados, Lovino se adelantó para pedir la habitación mientras que Antonio sacaba una inseparable maleta que siempre llevaban con ellos pues en ella llevaban el dinero y claro, las drogas así que era como un tipo de apéndice que llevaban siempre que no estaban en el auto.

Lovino salió de la recepción haciendo girar la llave del cuarto en su dedo índice, le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza al español que lo siguiera y este así lo hizo, notando en seguida el ceño fruncido del italiano, señal de que estaba sobrio y se le había acabado el efecto a las pastillas. Fueron directo al cuarto y se encerraron en ella, Antonio dio una vuelta por el lugar notando que a diferencia de la fachada, el interior era algo muy parecido a un lugar "reconfortante".

-Mira Lovi, esta vez hasta tenemos una bañera- dijo de buen humor el ojiverde que aún cargaba la pequeña maleta escuchando solo un gruñido malhumorado por parte del otro muchacho que lo ignoraba sacándose la sudadera y acercándose a él.

-Dame eso- le ordenó a Antonio estirando su mano para alcanzar la maleta que el otro llevaba colgada al hombro pero el español decidió jugarle una pequeña broma alzando la bolsa sabiendo que al ser más alto, Lovino no la podría alcanzar.

-Hey, no comas ansias Lovi, también tenemos una enorme cama, deberíamos probarla- decía en tonito juguetón retrocediendo y parándose de puntillas para que Lovino no lo pudiera alcanzar.

-Me importa un carajo la cama, dame eso- le espetó Lovino casi peleando por tomar la bolsa, acercándose cada vez más a Antonio que iba retrocediendo mientras reía divertido por la vana lucha de Lovino.

-No te daré nada hasta que me hagas caso a mi primero- le dijo el español irritando cada vez más a Lovino que por su desesperación terminó empujándolo con mucha fuerza casi haciéndolo caer, pero antes de importarle el tropiezo que casi tira a Antonio, le arrebató la maleta con violencia.

-Deja de joderme ¿quieres?- le regañó Lovino en un tono casi gutural yendo hasta la cama para sentarse en ella y sacar algunas cosas.

Antonio se quedó un poco descolocado aunque no era la primera vez que Lovino tomaba esa actitud con él… por desgracia ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Vio al italiano preparar la dosis del día (o de esas horas), usando como apoyo un pedazo de espejo repartía el polvo blanco entre varias líneas con ayuda de una navaja y después las inhalaba ansioso mientras Antonio esta vez con desgana y tristeza se acercaba hasta él y también se subía a la cama intentando abrazarlo por detrás pasándole sus manos por los hombros rodeando su cuello sin embargo apenas hacía contacto era fríamente rechazado por Lovino que se removía en su abrazo hasta liberarse de él.

-No empieces de empalagoso- le regañaba siguiendo con su tarea de meterse más cocaína en el cuerpo.

-¿Si espero a que eso te haga efecto me dejarás abrazarte?- preguntó entonces en un raro tono monótono Antonio lo que hizo voltear a Lovino de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- preguntó el italiano molesto

-A que parece que solo me quieres cuando estás drogado- contestó sin más Antonio, su voz aun sonaba inexpresiva y sus ojos compartían aquel vacío al tiempo que veía a Lovino desviar la cara dejando el espejo y la navaja en la cama levantándose y alejándose de él para encerrarse en el baño.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- solo contestó el muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Antonio se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo mirando la puerta cerrada esperando ver a Lovino salir y disculparse pero en su lugar solo escuchó el correr del agua de la bañera, el ojiverde cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a la almohada.

-Nunca me lo has dicho…- comenzó a decir Antonio en su parcial soledad –Nunca me has dicho que me quieres- terminó de decir buscando torpemente con el tanteo de su mano el espejo en donde aún quedaba algo de aquel venenoso polvo blanco.

Y las horas empezaron a pasar como cualquier otro día de sus nuevas vidas, bajo el efecto de la droga, Antonio cambiaba perezosamente los canales de la televisión sin detenerse a ver absolutamente nada, solo haciéndolo por hacerlo, escuchando las palabras cortadas y las imágenes parpadeantes, el baño seguía cerrado y solo porque volteó a ver el reloj colgado en la pared reparó en el hecho de que Lovino ya llevaba más de una hora ahí.

-Lovi ¿Qué tanto haces en el baño?- preguntó alzando la voz pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¿Lovino?- llamó de nuevo esperando escuchar algo sin embargo no hubo respuesta asustando un poco al español a quien por instantes le vino a la mente Feliks y el día que se enteraron de su muerte así que saltó de la cama y fue a tocar la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Lovino escuchaba claramente los llamados de Antonio y como este intentaba abrir la puerta pero sinceramente no se sentía con ánimos de abrir; estaba en la bañera sumergido bajo el agua preguntándose cuanto más podría aguantar la respiración. Veía las burbujas subir hasta la superficie junto con la imagen del mohoso techo distorsionado gracias al agua… finalmente abrió la boca y aun sumergido cerró los ojos y soltó un grito que se vio representado en muchísimas burbujas de aire que salían disparadas hacía arriba.

Mientras gritaba tenía la sensación de que con ello estaba sacando a los demonios de su interior y los estaba ahogando esperanzado de que estos desaparecieran pues todavía no se iban por completo… seguían dentro de él y solo algunos habían perecido gracias a las drogas, otros tantos por la compañía de Antonio y unos más se habían convertido en hermosos colores a los que tenía que forzar para poder verlos de nuevo. Cada vez era más difícil y cada vez necesitaba aumentar la dosis un poco para poder verlos y sentirse a salvo en aquel caleidoscopio, en su barrera de brillantes y hermosos tonos de luz.

-¡Lovino!- gritó por fin Antonio cuando pudo hacer ceder la puerta, el mencionado sacó por fin su cabeza del agua y vio al español pálido del miedo corriendo hasta la bañera, arrodillándose a un lado de ella y atrapando a Lovino en un abrazo posesivo sin importarle mojarse.

-Dios… estás bien ¿Por qué no me contestabas?- le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo, pasando sus manos por el cabello húmedo del otro.

-No te escuchaba- mintió Lovino sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de Antonio que se separó un poco de él solo para verlo mejor y reafirmar que estaba bien.

-No me des esos sustos por favor pensé que…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lovino cuando el español se quedó en silencio sin completar la frase -¿Qué me estaba suicidando o que tuve una sobredosis?- completó Lovino estremeciendo a Antonio quien volvió a engancharse a él.

-Que te alejabas de mi- le corrigió el ojiverde besándole el cuello, su oreja y su mejillas húmedas.

-Aquí estoy- solo contestó Lovino sin corresponder el abrazo solo sintiendo a ropa cálida de Antonio que asentía con la cabeza y después le daba un corto beso en los labios sintiendo su boca fría.

-Sal de ahí, el agua ya está fría- le indicó tomando la toalla que estaba colgada a un lado y tomando la mano del moreno ayudándole a levantarse, incluso lo ayudó a secarse como si fuera un chiquillo.

Le pasaba la toalla por el cabello, la cara y el cuerpo buscando cualquier pretexto para tocarlo y asegurarse de que Lovino seguía ahí frente a él; era como una especie de paranoia… desde que Lovino comenzó a mostrarse tan ausente y frío a Antonio le atacaba una sensación de abandono, le daba la impresión de que Lovino poco a poco se alejaba de él y no podía hacer nada para atraparlo o mantenerlo a su lado, pero cuando volvía en sí, se daba cuenta de que el italiano estaba ahí a su lado era en esos momentos cuando más se aferraba al chico, cuando más miedo sentía de que la siguiente vez que abriera lo ojos tal vez no lo vería ya.

Terminó de secarlo por completo y finalmente lo envolvió en la toalla y soltó una risita cuando le dio la impresión de que Lovino parecía una oruga; el italiano alzó la vista al escuchar la risa discreta de Antonio y vio apenas un destello esmeralda en sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces se enganchó al cuello del español para besarlo con desespero.

Ligeramente descolocado por esta acción, Antonio tardó un momento en reaccionar pero después correspondió el gesto, solo sintió la toalla caer y en su lugar usó sus brazos para cubrir a Lovino que apenas lo dejaba respirar en medio de sus besos. No tardaron mucho en terminar en la cama haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer después de drogarse, claro.

Las sensaciones que en algún momento fueron placenteras ahora se sentían como dejos de nostalgia, el tomarse de las manos mientras ambos estaban extasiados ya no era un gesto de romance como en otros tiempos, era más bien aferrarse a la fuerza al otro para que no se fuera, tocarse la piel y cada uno de sus rincones ya no era la emocionante aventura de descubrir un cuerpo ajeno, ahora era como repasar viejas heridas, historias de tristezas marcadas en la piel, develar secretos obscuros en las coyunturas de sus brazos, en sus tabiques nasales, en sus lenguas envenenadas; aquello ya no era una comunión de dos entes y dos corazones… ya no era nada de eso… lo que antes era un ritual de juramentos de amor, ahora era solo la remembranza de promesas que los obligaban estar juntos, era ese forzado intento de jamás separarse… esa acción desesperada de no quedarse solos.

Mientras Lovino estaba sobre Antonio atrapando su cintura con sus piernas y mientras Antonio dirigía la cadera de Lovino y veía los ojos perdidos de este que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás de vez en cuando, a veces la mecía al tiempo que suspiraba y aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos, se hacía el flequillo hacía atrás y dejaba ver mejor aquel par de iris que perdían cierto brillo a pesar de morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza, o de que todo su cuerpo se estuviera estremeciendo, su mirada casi no reflejaba otra cosa más que una ausencia atemorizante, Lovino parecía estar en otro mundo alejándose a pasos agigantados de Antonio, encaminándose a ese otro universo tan lejos del español.

Anotnio entonces se incorporó en un reflejo provocado por el miedo como horas atrás y se abrazó a Lovino sin detenerse o salir de él en un intento de retenerlo a su lado un poco más. Apretó su cuerpo sin importarle el gemido doloroso que el italiano soltó pero aquel sentimiento indescriptiblemente grande de miedo lo obligaba a ello, a intentar acaparar por completo al muchacho y no dejarlo escapar jamás de su abrazo a pesar de que el chico daba la impresión de convertirse en niebla y huir de él en cualquier momento.

Y aun cuando cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio, sudorosos y pegajosos, Antonio no se soltó de Lovino, a pesar de las protestas y las quejas de este lo abrazó hasta que la fatiga le dominó por completo y se quedó dormido con el menudo cuerpo del italiano en sus brazos, su nariz estaba casi pegada a la nuca del menor así que a veces entre sueños aspiraba ávidamente el aroma de su piel, olor a avellana… era tal vez lo único de Lovino que no había cambiado.

Lovino mientras tanto intentaba conciliar el sueño, sentía en su espalda el subir y el bajar pasivo del pecho de Antonio, su respiración cálida en su cuello y sus manos posesivas en su cintura sin intenciones de dejarlo ir. Paseaba su mirada por la pared de aquel cuarto, veía la luz todavía prendida del baño y escuchaba el tic tac rítmico del reloj, si aguzaba el oído escuchaba a la pareja que tenían por vecinos, los cuales se afanaban en subir el volumen de la televisión para sofocar otro tipo de sonidos; casi podía escuchar con precisión el infomercial que estaban transmitiendo a esa hora de la madrugada.

Era imposible… definitivamente no podía quedarse dormido. Rodó en la cama encarando a Antonio que a diferencia de él estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, solo le faltaba babear para hacer de aquella imagen la típica escena cómica de un tipo durmiendo como piedra por lo tanto suponiendo que Antonio no despertaría fácilmente se desprendió de su abrazo ágilmente y salió de la cama, sin embargo apenas el español dejó de percibir su calor y sintió el colchón moverse abrió los ojos de inmediato viendo a Lovino empezando a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el ojiverde abriendo un ojo con esfuerzo.

-Nada- contestó el italiano terminando de abrochar su pantalón y buscando aquella maletita en donde guardaban todo lo referente a su vicio, fue entonces que Antonio también se levantó presuroso de la cama y le arrebató la bolsa antes de que Lovino pudiera empezar a buscar siquiera.

-Es plena madrugada ¿No puedes esperar al menos a que amanezca?- le regañó Antonio.

-Claro, me encantaría esperar a la mañana si pudiera, dame eso- le espetó el italiano acercándose al español que como cuando recién llegaron le impidió tomar la bolsa.

-¡No empieces con tus juegos, dame la bolsa!- discutió Lovino acercándose al ojiverde pero este retrocedió.

-No necesitas esto para dormir, yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo- dijo entonces el español irritando aún más a Lovino que gruñó ante esto.

-No te necesito para eso, dame la bolsa ya- respondió con frialdad Lovino acentuando la arruga entre sus cejas.

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces para qué me necesitas? ¿Me necesitas para acostarme contigo o para ayudarte cada vez que salimos a robar, o para no sentirte tan patético cuando te drogas porque yo soy igual de patético que tú? ¿Me necesitas para todo eso menos para poder dormir al menos una noche entera?- preguntó el español viendo al otro rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-No empieces con tus niñerías Antonio, no tengo humor para eso ahora mismo- respondió Lovino intentando una vez más arrebatar la bolsa de manos de Antonio que al ser más fuerte no se lo permitió.

-Es que nunca estás de humor, siempre tienes que tener algo en el maldito cuerpo para estar de humor ¡Siempre necesitas meterte alguna porquería para parecer que estás vivo!- exclamó Antonio haciendo enojar ahora si al otro muchacho.

-Oh por Dios señor moralidad, ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú también te la pasas inhalando cocaína como si se te fuera la vida en ello? Porque a veces te parece muy conveniente olvidarlo para venir a reclamarme cosas que tú también haces y con todo el gusto del mundo. No me vengas con discursitos de esos por favor que sabes tan bien como yo que somos la misma porquería de persona, estamos igual de podridos- le siseó Lovino señalándose a sí mismo y a Antonio respectivamente.

-No Lovino, no somos iguales porque yo no necesito estar drogado para saber que te quiero- respondió Antonio y un tono doloroso se dejó entrever en sus palabras. Lovino dio un largo resoplido antes esto.

-¿A qué vienen esas cursiladas ahora mismo? Siempre todo lo resumes a si te quiero o no y esas tonterías que nunca sé que carajos tienen que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo. Ahora, si ya terminaste de darme tus sermones y tus declaraciones de amor, dame ya la maldita bolsa- le ordenó el italiano enojándose cada vez más.

-Tienen todo que ver porque últimamente ya ni siquiera tengo idea de porque estamos juntos, yo sé que te quiero y que eres todo para mí y no necesito tener una aguja clavada en el brazo para saberlo, lo he sabido desde el primer día que te vi… en cambio tú… no tengo idea de que quieres de mi ni lo que buscas ni mucho menos a quien quieres… ¿A quién amas realmente Lovino? A la droga, a mi… o solo te conformas contigo mismo ¡Dímelo! Dime para dejar esta farsa de una vez por todas y dejar de engañarme a mí mismo pensando que ya no me quieres… o no se… que me quisiste al menos una vez- dijo Antonio en un último tono de súplica.

Lovino se masajeó la frente un momento antes de dirigir la misma mirada furiosa al ojiverde.

-Me estoy cansando de todas las estupideces que estás diciendo y la verdad es que sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar, estás enojado por no sé qué mierda razón y me estás colmando la paciencia así que antes de que te rompa la cara dame esa bolsa y déjame en paz- Lovino dijo reprimiéndose de empezar a gritar más fuerte.

Una sonrisa irónica y forzada se dibujó en el rostro de Antonio, miró la bolsa un momento y luego a Lovino que estiraba su mano esperando a que se le entregara.

-Si no entiendes de lo que estoy hablando entonces vamos a probarlo, vamos a ver de verdad a quien o que quieres- dicho esto abrió la maleta y tiró todo su contenido entre las que aparte de las drogas se veían otros objetos de valor y dinero que sin miramientos comenzó a pisotear. Rompió y desparramó todas las bolsas con píldoras y polvos blancos de heroína, cocaína, metanfetamina, y más substancias.

-¡¿Qué haces imbécil?!- rugió Lovino empujando con tanta a fuerza a Antonio que esta vez sí lo hizo caer de espaldas mientras que el italiano se arrodillaba en el piso para intentar rescatar algo.

-¡Deja eso!- esta vez fue Antonio quien gritó abalanzándose a Lovino embistiéndolo y sometiéndolo contra el piso.

-¡¿Por qué las buscas a ellas?! ¡¿Por qué no me eliges a mí?!- gritó Antonio poniendo demasiada fuerza en las muñecas de Lovino marcando sus dedos en la piel del chico que intentaba escapar.

-¡Quítate, déjame!- chillaba Lovino retorciéndose frenéticamente sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Antonio viendo la droga desparramada en el suelo y que seguía regándose por el piso gracias al forcejeo entre los dos.

-Lovino… mírame a mi… ¿Por qué soy siempre yo el que debe de buscarte a ti? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar en segundo lugar a pesar de todo lo que he hecho?… ¡A pesar de que me convertí en esto para ti!- exclamaba Antonio aun sometiendo al italiano que gruñía y chillaba bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- solo le decía Lovino quien no alcanzó a asentir las gotitas tibias que caían sobre su cara, las gotas saladas que salían de los ojos de Antonio e iban a dar sobre las mejillas del otro castaño que estaba más preocupado por soltarse de su agarre.

-Terminemos con esto Lovino… salgamos de esto juntos…- rogaba Antonio aflojando su agarre, momento que Lovino aprovechó para liberarse, quitó al español de encima suyo empujándolo violentamente y gateó hasta donde estaban ya solo restos de droga intentando desesperadamente juntarlos y recuperarlos.

-¡Lovino escúchame!- le pidió Antonio acercándose también dispuesto a abrazarlo.

-¿Y tú crees que puedes salvarme?- preguntó entonces el de ojos marrones arrastrando las palabras con sus manos llenas de todo tipo de droga.

-Claro que si, yo puedo hacer lo que sea por ti- dijo Antonio al tiempo que una luz de esperanza se posaba en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Mentiroso!- le gritó Lovino arrojándole la droga y de paso abofeteándolo en la cara para desahogar su frustración mientras se levantaba con esfuerzos.

-¡Solo dices mentiras, no puedes hacerlo!- le espetó Lovino a todo pulmón.

-Si pue…-

-¡¿Entonces porque no me has salvado?!- gritó Lovino interrumpiéndole -¡¿Por qué sigo ahogándome?!-

El italiano gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jalando algunos de sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo en sus ojos se alcanzaba a ver la frustración mezclada con el dolor e intentaba retener las lágrimas a como dé lugar.

El muchacho tomó su sudadera y se la puso rápidamente antes de salir de ahí azotando la puerta y con respiraciones pesadas que parecían jadeos.

Antonio se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpazo de la puerta al cerrarse; el ojiverde se quedó en el piso, de pronto el silencio envolvía todo… el sonido del tic tac del reloj comenzaba a hacerse paso, el televisor del cuarto vecino continuaba con su parloteo interminable junto con las voces de la pareja absorta en sus asuntos íntimos, y finalmente el español que sentía el ardor y el punzar doloroso de su mejilla gracias al golpe anterior.

Dejó perder sus ojos en un punto indefinido del piso hasta que cerró sus parpados con fuerza y otro par de lágrimas escurrieron por su cara.

-Lovi… estar contigo empieza a ser doloroso- murmuró limpiándose el rostro dejando su mano en el lugar golpeado aunque en ese momento lo que más dolía era otra cosa.

Lovino caminaba con pasos apresurados lejos del motel, su respiración agitada y dificultosa, una presión en su pecho no le dejaba aspirar y exhalar debidamente; se encogía de hombros y metía sus manos en lo más hondo de las bolsas de su sudadera buscando un poco de calor para sus manos, la palma de su mano también punzaba; el italiano alzaba la vista al cielo buscando las estrellas, mirando esos escasos puntitos luminosos en el cielo negro.

-¡Malditas!- les gritó en un absceso de rabia y su voz se le quebró al hacerlo, así que volvió a gritarles a las pobres estrellas.

-¡Malditas!- les insultó incluso doblando su cuerpo por la fuerza en su grito y se quedó encorvado un momento viendo las escasas tres gotas de agua salir de sus ojos… las lágrimas se forzaban a salir.

-Malditas ustedes… ¿Por qué pueden estar tan lejos y yo tengo que quedarme aquí abajo?- preguntó con la voz ronca rechinando los dientes -¿Por qué no puedo escapar?- preguntó de nuevo quedándose parado un momento.

Segundos después se pasó las mangas de la sudadera por los ojos y la nariz emprendiendo de nuevo el camino tratando de tragarse toda la rabia que sentía por los astros, por ese mito que decía que las personas al morir se convertían en estrellas… si eso pasaba entonces toda esa gente ya se había hecho parte del cielo, seguramente el mismo Feliks se burlaba de él ahora mismo.

Si Lovino pudiera convertirse en una estrella y escapar de todo eso, de todo aquello que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo a pesar de haber huido de la ciudad y de la gente… todo seguía exactamente igual y a veces parecía empeorar… ya no podía soportar más eso… pero tampoco quería morir aun.

Si alguien supiera al menos que tantas ganas tenia de sentirse vivo, que tan fervientemente deseaba vivir, eso era lo único que pedía pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose como un cadáver caminante? ¿Por qué todo seguía sofocándole? ¿Por qué solo podía encontrar vida en el brillo verde de un par de ojos y en los colores artificiales que se desvanecían con el solo ondear de su mano?

Que mierda injusta era ese mundo en general, los que querían vivir eran asesinados por sus demonios y los que tenían esa opción de gozar la vida en todo su esplendor, eran destruidos por sentir demasiado.

Lovino siguió caminando adentrándose cada vez más en la desolada ciudad, todo estaba casi desierto y solo los faroles de las acercas iluminaban de manera lúgubre las esquinas y algunos locales que habían sido cerrados apenas unos minutos antes. Solo el eco de las patrullas y algunos perros callejeros ladrando llenaban los callejones o eso hasta que escuchó el murmullo lejano de la música de un bar.

Guiado por la melodía que salía del lugar, se acercó, empujó la pesada puerta sin hacer caso del letrero neón y fue recibido de nuevo por una balada de rock que no conocía pero que tampoco le importó conocer. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y cayó en la cuenta de que no traía dinero así que mientras alguna de las meseras de imagen punk e intimidante se percataba de ello, optó por irse a sentar a la esquina más alejada, cerca de la mesa de billar y la _rockolla._

Se sentó despreocupadamente y con la misma actitud casual tomó lo que quedaba de un cigarrillo abandonado en el cenicero, le dio las tres últimas fumadas antes de llegar a la colilla y lo aplastó de nuevo entre la montañita de ceniza que quedaba en el cenicero; después de eso solo se dedicó a mover ansiosamente su pie bajo la mesa buscando con la mirada alguien que pudiera al menos regalarle un toque de lo que fuera pues a juzgar por las caras de todos los presentes era obvio que traía algo que le pudiera servir.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos en los que no fue notado por ninguna mesera pero si por uno de los clientes el cual tambaleándose gracias a unos cuantos tragos que llevaba encima, se sentó a un lado de Lovino sin pedirle permiso sin embargo, el mismo italiano tampoco hizo gesto de que le desagradara, que en realidad si le molestaba pero el tipo podía al menos tener dinero suficiente para sobrellevar la noche.

-Hola, veo que estás solo así que… ¿Quieres un trago o algo?- preguntó con torpeza el hombre que tenía un aspecto descuidado.

Lovino hizo todo lo posible por disfrazar su cara de asco y solo asintió con la cabeza recordando por un fugaz momento la vez que conoció a Antonio… como este le invitó también un trago en un patético intento de sacarle su número telefónico o al menos su nombre.

El chico hizo un gesto con su mano y una mal encarada mesera tomó su orden, y en menos tiempo del esperado casi les azotó los tragos en la mesa, tal vez había tenido una mala noche.

Lovino tomó el vaso con whisky y le dio un largo trago para soportar lo que empezaba a ser una plática estúpida que llevaba las indispensables preguntas "¿De dónde eres? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí" y "¿Qué edad tienes? Te vez muy joven para estar en un bar" esas preguntas de cajón que ni siquiera formulándolas a una chica podrías tener una respuesta satisfactoria, aun con ello el italiano se forzó a responderlas usando la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, si eran monosílabos mejor; solo quería sacarle el dinero a ese tipo y ya… al menos ya tenían un trago.

Un rato de charla inconstante y aburrida después, el tipo vació su cuarto vaso de Jack Daniels y recargó sus codos en la mesa acercándose un poco a Lovino quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al percibir el penetrante olor a alcohol de su acompañante tan cerca de él.

-Oye chico… ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?- le dijo con una media sonrisa sardónica que dejaba ver sus dientes un poco torcidos.

Lovino le dirigió una mirada fría, notó las mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos del joven gracias a los tragos, la manera en que apenas y podía articular las palabras y supuso que no sería tan difícil sacar provecho de ese pobre diablo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado.

Antes de siquiera responder a la pregunta, el tipo tuvo el atrevimiento de pasar su mano por el cuello y la nuca de Lovino acariciando con sus dedos larguiruchos y huesudos la piel tibia del muchacho que hizo que se le erizara de manera desagradable los pelitos de la nuca e incluso enderezó su espalda hasta dejarla recta como un alfiler al percibir la mano desconocida sobre él acompañada de una discreta risa larga y lasciva.

Lovino podría jurar en ese momento que nunca sintió tal asco en toda su vida.

/

**Loviiiii (inserten gritos desgarradores). Pues bueno, no toda la vida iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas ¿Verdad? Y menos cuando te la pasa metiéndote drogas como si fueran dulces.**

**La relación entre Lovi y Toño se va resquebrajando con el pasar del tiempo; sip, me tragué unos meses porque supuse sería mortalmente aburrido hacer capítulos solo de ellos robando y drogándose pues eso es básicamente lo que hacen, así que adelanté un poco para mostrar como el paso del tiempo y la adicción a las drogas han hecho mella en su relación al punto en que Toño ya no sabe a quién ama realmente Lovi y bueno… Lovi es un caso perdido.**

**Tras mi verborrea usual MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, gracias por hacerme saber que aún hay gente leyendo esto, de pronto los silenciosos dejaron de ser tan silenciosos y agradezco eso enormemente esperando que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas y bueno, solo gracias por leer y comentar y seguir conmigo en esta historia. Nos leemos la siguiente semana, preparen los pañuelos.**

**PD: Un saludo especial para Hikari-Chibi-Uchiha-Kirkland que no sé como pero hace malabares y milagros entre sus tareas y sus horarios para leer esta cosa y comentar, en serio mujercita mil gracias y mucha suerte en todo XD**


	12. En conclusión

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

En conclusión

"_Así que sígueme_

_Al vacío océano, podemos ver la ciudad descendiendo tras la luz del cielo_

_Sobre nuestras espaldas flotamos lejos_

_Y olvidamos la manera en que solía ser_

_Esta noche fallé, pero nunca quise dejarte ahogar sin mí_

_Esta noche somos los únicos que lo veremos desmoronarse_

_Nos deslizamos dentro de nuestro lugar_

_Dónde puedo verte nadar_

_No olvides mis manos aun envolviendo tu cuello_

_Caemos más adentro en la tierra_

_Esta noche nunca se ha visto tan vacía_

_Quería compartir esto contigo_

_Esperare a que se abra de nuevo_

_Me sentaré aquí hasta que el agua alcance nuestros cuellos_

_Finalmente para verlos lavar mi nombre"_

_Underoath – In Completion_

Lovino sintió las náuseas caminar hasta su garganta e incluso tuvo que reprimir una arcada de asco cuando percibió la mano de aquel tipo seguir con sus toscas caricias en su cuello; de haber podido en ese mismo instante, le hubiera encantado arrancarse la piel antes de tener que seguir sintiendo aquella mano casi huesuda intentando hacerse paso entre su cabello y su ropa.

Su cuerpo entero fue recorrido por un cosquilleo repulsivo y era increíble como podía reaccionar de tal manera ante una sola mano en su cuello y nada más.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre acercándose aún más dejando que su respiración alcanzara la cara de Lovino quien no pudo resistirlo y haciendo caso a sus instintos se levantó de golpe de su silla tomando el vaso en el que minutos antes bebía y lo rompió al golpear con él la cara del otro quien cayó de la silla aullando de dolor y después de ello soltando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos mientras veía su rostro llenarse de sangre gracias a los vidrios rotos.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez bastardo infeliz!- le gritó Lovino con toda la potencia de su voz y no conforme con haberle roto un vaso en la cara, aprovechó que este seguía en el suelo para patearlo antes de que los encargados del bar fueran a separarlo. En medio del forcejo, algunos cuantos gritos y la balada de rock que había cambiado a una violenta melodía, Lovino fue echado del bar a la obscura calle en donde antes de alejarse soltó una larga serie de groserías en italiano.

El castaño iba por la calle frotándose la nuca una y otra vez tratando de hacer desaparecer el tacto desagradable de aquel hombre, se puso la capucha de la sudadera cubriéndose la cabeza y caminaba cabizbajo por las aceras vacías preguntándose en que maldito momento había desarrollado esa incapacidad de ser tocado por alguien que no fuera Antonio.

Si se trataba del español este podía hacer lo que se le antojase con su cuerpo, pero el solo percibir la mano de alguien más sobre él le era insoportable… ¿En qué momento Antonio había tomado posesión de él de esa manera?

El castaño terminó por recargarse en una pared, de nuevo metió sus manos en las bolsas de la sudadera pensando en su pelea con el español y llegó a una resolución, se dio cuenta de algo así que sin perder más tiempo intentó recordar el camino de regreso al motel aunque a pesar de que quería llegar con Antonio tampoco se apresuró mucho, en el camino disfrutaba de la soledad silenciosa de lo que siempre era un paisaje lleno de gente, problemas, vidas y rutinas interconectadas; el ver las calles desiertas y los ahogados sonidos que salían de los callejones era un tanto reconfortante.

Sin embargo el paseo terminó y de nuevo vio el letrero luminoso del motel del cual parpadeaba lastimosamente la última letra, alcanzó a ver la mayor parte de las habitaciones con las luces apagadas a excepción de la que correspondía a la suya y de Antonio. Tocó la puerta pues había dejado la llave en el cuarto y al instante el ojiverde abrió, su cara mostraba una profunda aflicción y a pesar del alivio que le embargó al ver a Lovino en el umbral de la puerta, esta expresión no cambió.

-Antonio- empezó a decir el italiano con una voz calmada pero firme, el mencionado tragó saliva dificultosamente y escuchó lo siguiente.

-Yo no quiero a alguien que me salve…- Lovino fijó sus ojos en los del otro que parecía al borde de las lágrimas –Quiero a alguien que se ahogue conmigo- y dicho esto rodeó el cuello de Antonio acercándolo a él para besarlo.

Dolía… definitivamente dolía amar y estar con Lovino, dolía más de lo que Antonio pudiera soportar pero aun así se mantenía a su lado, lo besaba y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, le tomaba las manos y las apoyaba en el muro solo para asegurarse de que el muchacho no se fuera. Y ambos se ahogaban, poco a poco dejaban de respirar. Claro… ya no había nada por lo cual seguir respirando, nada en ese mundo valía la pena lo suficiente como para mantenerse pataleando y luchando contra la corriente de sus emociones, no había nada en la superficie.

En cambio sí solo se dejaban llevar, si solo dejaban hundirse cada vez más, podrían ver una aurora boreal en el fondo… a pesar del dolor, a pesar de las peleas y la soledad creciente que solo se aliviaba en la compañía de ambos, había una imitación de vida, peculiares brillos fluorescentes cálidos... solo era cuestión de dejarse caer…

Y así como las palomillas que se ven atraídas a la luz del fuego y a su vez a su inminente muerte, así Lovino y Antonio al separarse se veían de nuevo atraídos a su propia destrucción; no podían estar lejos el uno del otro por lo tanto optaban por una muerte lenta pero en brazos del contrario ¡Qué escenario más hermoso! El de morir con el ser amado, el de ver en los ojos de tu persona especial tu fin y al mismo tiempo tu consuelo… que bella tragedia vivían ambos y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie, mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiese sido testigo de su amor; los ojos ajenos jamás podrían entender el lazo que los unía, ese lazo que más bien podría ser un alambre de púas que se encarnaba en sus pieles y los hacía sangrar, desgarrándoles los músculos y los miembros si llegaban a separarse.

-Creo que es hora de irnos de aquí- comentó Lovino aun siendo aprisionado contra la pared, mirando como el brillo de los ojos de Antonio recobraban un poco de vitalidad cuando este le sonrió, un fantasma de su vieja sonrisa.

-Vamos a donde tú quieras- le contestó el español tomándole el rostro y dándole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios al otro moreno quien en su lugar pasó sus dedos por los parpados de Antonio, acarició sus largas pestañas y miró con raro embeleso las esmeraldas del muchacho sintiéndose esta vez realmente vivo y reconfortado.

-Acompáñame al infierno- murmuró Lovino caminando hasta la mesita de noche tomando la que se había convertido en su inseparable pistola.

Los chicos volvieron a empacar todo y procuraron no dejar nada que los incriminara; aun era de noche, faltaban algunas horas para que empezara a amanecer. Se dieron prisa y salieron de la habitación camino a la recepción que según rezaba el letrero estaba en servicio las 24 horas del día.

Tocaron la campanilla y esperaron pacientemente al hombre que iba medio dormido y entre balbuceos les dio las buenas noches preguntándoles que se les ofrecía. Lovino sacó la pistola apenas el señor terminó de hablar, casi pegó el cañón del arma en la frente del hombre que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y el color de la cara se le fue.

-Danos el dinero o te volamos los sesos aquí mismo- amenazó Lovino y el hombre tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Ya!- gritó el italiano golpeando el mostrador con el puño sin dejar de amenazar sobresaltando al hombre que asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes por lo tanto Antonio tuvo que saltar al otro lado del mostrador, empujó al hombre sacando todo el dinero que encontró y de paso llevándose el libro en donde las personas se registraban; obviamente los chicos no habían dado su verdadero nombre pero más valía tomar precauciones.

Antonio volvió a saltar al otro lado cargando los billetes y el libro corriendo hasta el estacionamiento para entrar al auto mientras Lovino aun amenazaba al hombre que tenía las manos arriba y temblaba de pies a cabeza; se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas y el arrancar del coche, Lovino soltó una risa triunfante y corrió también fuera de ahí para alcanzar a Antonio que ya iba en marcha. Todo fue en cuestión de minutos, Lovino cerró la puerta cuando ya ambos iban a toda velocidad dejando atrás el motel.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas al verse saliendo airosos de la situación y con más dinero del planeado, incluso Lovino se dio el lujo de tomarlo todo en sus manos y arrojarlo hacia arriba viendo una pequeña e instantánea lluvia de billetes.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Antonio que aun a toda velocidad tomaba el volante con una sola mano mientras que la otra la metía con dificultad en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacaba un par de pastillas que había logrado rescatar del desorden que había hecho antes.

Lovino alcanzó a sonreírse aún más y tomó una de las píldoras llevándosela a la boca y dejando que esta se disolviera.

Ahí empezaba todo… si a Lovino Vargas le dieran la oportunidad de elegir el mejor episodio de su vida, no dudaría ni dos veces antes de contestar que sería ese preciso momento.

El éxtasis invadía sus neuronas y una ráfaga de energía devoraba todos sus pesares. Sentía que iba a la velocidad de la luz en ese auto, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla sintiendo el rápido pasar del viento por su cara, alzando las manos cortando el viento con sus dedos y gritando tan fuerte como si quisiera que el mundo supiera del éxtasis que le embargaba gracias a la droga.

Y todo volvía a ser colores, la ciudad era un espectáculo luminiscente entre sus luces y sus letreros neón que marcaban un colorido camino ante ellos mientras detrás la sirena de la patrulla parpadeaba en hermosos tonos azul y rojo. La policía los seguía desde hacía cinco minutos y eso no le importaba, que risa le daba saberse perseguido ¡Era invencible! En ese preciso instante era inmortal.

Soltó otro grito a medida que Antonio aumentaba la velocidad y dejaba atrás a la policía, el español compartió un grito de júbilo que más bien pareció el aullido de un lobo salvaje llamando a su camada y ambos rieron mientras las estrellas se volvían opacas en comparación de las luces hermosas de la ciudad, mientras la policía era dejada atrás junto con el virar violeto del auto y el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más potente, tanto que Lovino sentía sería llevado por la brisa, su cuerpo se desmoronaría y se haría uno con el viento.

Volvió a meter su cabeza al auto solo para besar arrebatadoramente a Antonio que procuraba mantener la vista al frente pero de vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos al italiano que pasó sus labios de su boca a su cuello, su pecho y más abajo.

Y Antonio soltaba profundos suspiros placenteros que se mezclaban con la adrenalina de la persecución, al igual que Lovino se sentía más vivo que nunca; entre el placer y el peligro, entre el amor y la aventura no le importaría estamparse contra un muro o un poste y morir ahí mismo junto con su ser amado, en una parodia retorcida de Romeo y Julieta.

Los corazones les latían desbocadamente, el sudor les empapaba la espalda, la sirena de la policía se escuchaba cada vez más lejos y la carretera se abría ante ellos mientras seguían burlándose de la ley, mientras que volvían a enamorarse por centésima vez sabiendo que tal vez mañana las peleas se repetirían, que volverían a desenamorarse pero por esa noche no y gozarían de esa noche hasta que la realidad llegara de nuevo con el amanecer para repetir ese círculo interminable.

Cuando los efectos se agotaron, cuando incluso la energía se esfumó y las risas fueron apagándose los chicos decidieron aparcar a un lado de la carretera, sabiendo que estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos de la policía o de algún tipo de peligro. Ambos muchachos aun tratando de conservar aquel sentimiento de felicidad se cambiaron al asiento trasero para dormir.

Antonio se recostó y dejó a Lovino apoyarse sobre su cuerpo, el italiano antes de caer dormido miró una última vez los ojos verdes del español, esta vez su mirada se perdió en las orbes esmeralda más tiempo del usual, grabó en su memoria esa noche, esos ojos y cada detalle de ellos. Por un momento tuvo el grotesco pensamiento de arrancarle los ojos y quedarse con ellos para no tener que esperar a que Antonio abriera sus párpados cada mañana al despertar y poder verlos siempre.

-_Buonanotte_- solo dijo antes de apoyarse en el pecho del mayor y sumergirse en un sueño profundo.

-Buenas noches- respondió Antonio abrazando el cuerpo delgado de Lovino, como últimamente pasaba, sintió esa necesidad de envolverlo fuerte en sus brazos pues aquella noche, más que nunca, temió que Lovino escapara lejos de él.

Antonio soñaba, se veía a si mismo de nuevo en el campus de su universidad, estaba con Francis y con Gilbert, los tres reían pero ya no eran risas prefabricadas, los tres reían como cuando niños, sinceros. Iban juntos por los terrenos de la escuela y entonces veía a Lovino, no se veía tan pálido como ahora e incluso sus mejillas tenía un rubor saludable, como siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido pero no se oponía a la hora en que lo besaba.

En ese sueño Lovino también asistía con ellos a la universidad, los cuatro eran amigos y tomaban clases juntos. Después cuando se despedían de Gilbert y Francis, Lovino y él iban camino a casa del español, sus padres los recibían con sonrisas y tras las pláticas de rigor la pareja subía a la habitación; pedían una pizza, ponían una película en el DVD y se acurrucaban en la cama viendo la cinta de mafiosos bromeando y comiendo, de vez en cuando se besaban ignorando la televisión.

Cuando la película acababa, aun acurrucados platicaban sobre los estúpidos y superficiales programas de moda, ponían algunos discos de _The Smiths_ y de vez en cuando coreaban _There`s a light that never goes out_ y platicaban sobre lo divertido y emocionante que sería escapar juntos lejos de todo justo como decía la canción. Pero al final del sueño se reían y decían que sería tonto escapar así que se quedaban en esa agradable cama, mimándose el uno al otro… y entonces Antonio despertó.

Los rayos del sol no tuvieron piedad a la hora de golpearle la cara así que el castaño se retorció y soltó un par de quejidos cuando sus ojos lastimados por la luz le dolieron. Lovino sobre él también se removió al sentir los bruscos movimientos de su pareja y ambos inevitablemente tuvieron que despertar en su verdadero mundo.

Los dos bostezaron pero no hicieron esfuerzo alguno en moverse a pesar de que les dolía gran parte de la espalda y cuello gracias al incomodo lugar que escogieron para dormir, se quedaron en su misma posición esperando a que la pereza dejara de dominarlos.

-Oye Lovi- comenzó a hablar Antonio a lo que el otro solo hizo un ruido indiciándole que lo escuchaba.

-¿Si nunca nos hubiéramos ido de casa cómo crees que sería nuestra vida ahora mismo?- preguntó apoyando su mano en la cabeza del italiano al que no le agradó escuchar esa pregunta pero aun con ello el castaño no lo dejó responder pues siguió hablando.

-Yo creo que iríamos a la escuela, por estas fechas yo estaría graduándome y seguramente buscando un lugar para vivir juntos y un trabajo; imagino que Francis y tú se la pasarían peleando… no, creo que pelearías más con Gilbo pero al final serían buenos amigos; tal vez me presentarías a tu hermano… ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo es, nunca lo conocí. No importa, supongo yo me llevaría bien con él porque después de todo es tu familia- hizo una pausa y sus ojos tomaron una imagen soñadora –Si Feliks siguiera vivo tal vez iríamos a sus fiestas todos juntos, Iván los intimidaría a todos seguramente- soltó una risa al recordar al ruso.

-Creo que a Gilbert le desagradaría pero Francis intentaría hacer amistad con él… sería divertido ir juntos por unos tragos o a bailar al lugar en dónde nos conocimos… si… sería bueno- decía Antonio enredando unos mechones de cabello de Lovino en su dedo índice mientras dejaba volar su imaginación, sin embargo el italiano se incorporó apoyando sus manos en el pecho del ojiverde y lo miró con frialdad.

-Feliks está muerto, mandaste al diablo a tus amigos y yo ya no tengo a nadie a quien llamar familia. Acuérdate- le dijo Lovino mostrándose molesto por aquellos comentarios.

Antonio debilitó su cara feliz pareciendo desilusionado al escuchar el recordatorio de todo aquello pero aun con ello se forzó a seguir sonriendo pretendiendo que no le importaba, muy mala actuación por cierto.

Asintió con su cabeza lentamente dándole la razón a Lovino y pasó su mano de nuevo por los despeinados cabellos cobrizos del italiano y después por su rostro llegando hasta sus labios.

-Tienes razón, solo estamos tú y yo. Nosotros dos contra el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa un poco más sincera pero desganada, entonces el muchacho volvió a recostarse en su pecho apoyando su barbilla en él mirando los ojos verdes del otro.

-Antonio… ¿Si el mundo realmente estuviera contra nosotros… te quedarías conmigo?- preguntó con un tono muy parecido a la gentileza que hizo que el español sintiera un torrente de ternura recorrerle el cuerpo representándose en un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

-Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento, te prometí que nunca te soltaría- le dijo besándole la frente ahora sintiendo un intenso golpe de melancolía atacándole de pies a cabeza, sentimiento que de pronto sin razón aparente se transformó en miedo así que apretó las manos de Lovino entre las suyas una vez más para asegurarse de que Lovino estaba ahí.

El tierno momento no duró mucho pues Lovino se desasió del agarre rápidamente para sentarse bien y luego cambiarse al asiento del copiloto indicándole a Antonio que era hora de irse a quien sabe dónde. El español hizo caso con la misma desgana con la que sonreía y encendió el auto mientras que el otro chico sacaba un mapa en el cual habían tachado todos los lugares por los que habían pasado.

A veces se divertían cerrando los ojos y señalando lugares al azar en el mapa tomándolos como siguiente destino, de vez en cuando llevándose agradables sorpresas, otras tantas, grandes chascos sin embargo esta vez Lovino paseó sus ojos por toda la extensión del mapa, se mordió el labio inferior como sopesando una decisión difícil y por alguna inentendible razón sus ojos de pronto se centraron en un punto específico, una ciudad colindante a la que alguna vez fue su lugar natal, de hecho viendo los kilómetros que los distanciaban, estaba relativamente cerca de su antiguo hogar.

-Vamos aquí- dijo sin más casi como si alguien hubiera usurpado su lengua y voz para hablar.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Antonio también notando la evidente cercanía entre ambas ciudades.

-Si- contestó Lovino en voz baja doblando de nuevo el mapa y enfocando su mirada en la carretera mientras que Antonio tan solo se encogía de hombros haciendo caso.

De nuevo las horas pasaban dentro del auto entre un interminable camino recto de asfalto y los sonidos de la radio encendida como siempre. Esta vez ya no eran melodías de rock las que se escuchaban, todo lo contrario, era una canción con _bits _electrónicos acompañada de una voz femenina que se escuchaba distorsionada al cantar; Lovino pareció reaccionar ante la voz y se enderezó en su asiento subiendo el volumen.

-Este grupo tocaba en el club al que solíamos ir- comentó golpeando sus dedos contra su rodilla al ritmo de la canción y su letra un tanto lúgubre. –De hecho ellos tocaban el día en que te conocí… no sabía que se habían hecho famosos- dijo y subió todavía más el volumen ahora moviendo su cabeza.

Antonio alcanzó a ensanchar su sonrisa viendo a Lovino cerrar sus ojos llevando sus pensamientos al sonido bizarro de la canción y su vocalista que al escucharla desde el aparato no sonaba muy interesada en afinar, solo cantaba acorde a las emociones del momento.

-No sabía que recordaras ese tipo de cosas- comentó el ojiverde –Es más, no creí que recordaras el día en que nos conocimos- comentó feliz de saber este pequeño pero romántico detalle.

-No soy un cerdo insensible como crees, por supuesto que me acuerdo de las cosas importantes- dijo Lovino y para que Antonio se callara, pues al parecer le había dado pie a decirle un montón de cursiladas, puso el volumen a todo lo que daba volviendo a cerrar los ojos cantando en voz alta la canción de la que aún se acordaba de ciertas estrofas.

Claro que recordaba ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa noche? Su primera noche de libertad lejos del centro de rehabilitación, la noche en que sentía que la música sería capaz de llevarse la podredumbre en su alma y los colores que habían en el techo del club podrían inundar el mundo entero y a él mismo. No podría olvidar su primer encuentro con el par de ojos verdes a los que se había vuelto adicto.

Llegadas las tres de la tarde pararon en un pequeño restaurante para comer algo y de paso estirar las piernas. Inusualmente mientras comían platicaron un montón, era como si Lovino estuviera diciendo todas las cosas que no había dicho en días anteriores, incluso a veces se le salían comentarios sobre su vida antes de escapar, cosa que desde que habían huido había evitado hacer a toda costa convirtiendo aquel tema en un tabú.

Antonio estaba feliz de poder charlar con Lovino como antes, como cuando recién comenzaban a salir y se pasaban largas horas conversando sobre sí mismos y los días se iban como agua en medio del fluir de las palabras. Aunque aquello también comenzaba a tomarlo como un mal augurio… de hecho entre más pasaban las horas un sentimiento de miedo había estado intensificándose en Antonio, a medida que Lovino parecía una persona totalmente diferente aquel día.

-Creo que deberíamos parar aquí- comentó Lovino de pronto mientras iban por unas cuantas calles descuidadas parcialmente desiertas viendo una tienda de conveniencia, de esas que abrían las veinticuatro horas pero que parecía tan abandonada como el resto de la avenida.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Antonio, un mal presentimiento se colaba entre sus entrañas, no quería ir… por primera vez no pensó que eso fuera una buena idea.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Lovino con una tranquilidad imperturbable, tal vez solo contradicha por su ceño fruncido aunque ese ya era su sello característico.

El italiano estaba a punto de bajar del auto cuando Antonio se lo impidió tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, sin querer ponía más fuerza de la necesaria en el agarre y le enterraba los dedos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lovino volteándose a ver al español al que ahora incluso le sudaban las manos.

-Nada, solo quería hacer algo- contestó el ojiverde pasando su mano por la nuca de Lovino que supo a qué se refería y correspondió el gesto. Ambos chicos se besaron largamente, tras separarse pegaron sus frentes viéndose a los ojos.

-Vamos al infierno Lovi- bromeó Antonio forzándose a reír.

-Juntos- completó Lovino, después de darse otro rápido beso como símbolo de buena suerte bajaron al mismo tiempo del auto.

Por una décima de segundo los pies de Antonio se rehusaron a avanzar pero el español los forzó a hacerlo cuando vio a Lovino adelantársele entrando a la tienda. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, como solían hacer pasearon por los estantes mirando furtivamente si había cámaras en el lugar; siguieron con su andar desinteresado tomando cosas pretendiendo que solo eran clientes normales. Había al menos otras tres personas en el lugar pero era en ese momento o nunca.

Juntos se acercaron a la caja en donde un muchacho que parecía estar saliendo de la adolescencia atendía a la gente con una cara de fastidio; llegado el turno de Lovino el joven los miro con la misma molestia con la que había estado mirando al cliente anterior, tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y los refrescos en lata para indicar su precio y pronunció la cantidad con voz monótona y aburrida, se le notaba un tono grosero en el recitar del monto a pagar.

Lovino haciendo como que secaba el dinero del bolsillo desvió su mano a la cintura sacando la pistola, apenas el joven vio la culata del arma ya había puesto una expresión de pánico en su cara, sobre todo cuando el italiano le apuntó con la pistola, su mano estaba firme, ya ni siquiera temblaba al empuñar.

-¡El dinero, rápido!- gritó el castaño mientras que las otras personas ahí presentes soltaban gritos aterrorizados y se echaban al suelo, esta vez por órdenes de Antonio que iba de una en una vaciando sus bolsillos mientras ellos rogaban por su bienestar.

Mientras el joven sacaba el dinero de la caja registradora Lovino no paraba de apuntarlo con el arma… sin embargo bastó un momento, un simple minuto en el que el italiano volteó hacía donde estaba Antonio, que le dio oportunidad al joven de apretar un botón de pánico ubicado bajo la caja registradora… Lovino nunca se dio cuenta de esto.

El chico entregó todo el dinero a Lovino pero en el proceso dejó caer unos cuantos billetes que se vio obligado a levantar y entregar; el moreno apuraba a Antonio en su tarea y este como podía se apresuraba. Terminando de saquear a la última persona una sirena se escuchaba a lo lejos, no se asustaron, aun podían escapar.

-¡Rápido!- gritó Lovino y Antonio fue hasta él para salir corriendo de ahí pero apenas unos metros antes de llegar al auto vieron a la patrulla cortarles el paso y a los policías saliendo de ella.

Maldición, no podrían acercarse a su auto aunque quisieran; entonces optaron por correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

Escuchaban a uno de los oficiales gritarles y ordenarles que se detuvieran pero ellos no lo hicieron, seguían corriendo tanto como sus piernas podían pero las voces estaban cada vez más cerca junto con el eco de la sirena. En un reflejo instintivo Antonio dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos, los billetes volaron unos metros y finalmente quedaron desparramos en la acera y la calle, Lovino hizo lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces y aun corriendo estiraron sus manos buscando la del otro hasta que lograron agarrarse.

Antonio y Lovino contra el mundo, así se sentían en esa persecución en donde con las manos enlazadas escapaban de la policía; sus respiraciones se iban volviendo dificultosas, el pecho comenzaba a dolerles y en un momento dado Lovino ya no podía seguirle el paso a Antonio quedando rezagado a lo que el español lo jalaba de la mano para obligarlo a seguir…

Entonces el sonido ensordecedor que lo seguiría de por vida se dejó escuchar.

Un disparo resonó y ninguna droga nunca sería capaz de igualar la sensación sobrecogedora de terror que envolvió cada milímetro de la piel de Antonio al momento en que sintió los dedos de Lovino resbalar de su mano. El terrorífico momento en que la promesa de jamás soltarlo se rompió.

Podía visualizarlo y sentirlo casi en cámara lenta, el rozar de los dedos de Lovino en la palma de su mano al soltarse y después la nada al querer tomarlos de nuevo. El sonido hueco de un cuerpo al caer.

-¡LOVINO!- su voz gritando en un sonido desgarrador que hizo doler su garganta, su aliento abandonarle al ver al italiano cayendo en el piso.

Una asfixia mortal atacándole al detenerse en seco y el temblor de sus piernas cuando corrió hasta el castaño… el ardor de sus rodillas cuando derrapó arrodillado sobre el concreto al quedar a un lado de Lovino. El horror tomaba un verdadero significado cuando vio con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos el líquido rojo y de apariencia surreal saliendo a borbotones del costado de Lovino que se llevaba la mano al lugar herido.

Lovino temblaba, jadeaba lastimosamente y lloraba.

-Antonio…- llamó en voz trémula tiritando –te quiero… te amo siempre- seguía diciendo al tiempo que sus ojos perdían brillo y en su cara ya no se mostraba rastro de sufrimiento, mucho menos miedo, era una cara llena de paz… de alivio al tiempo que su mirada se apagaba con una rapidez escalofriante.

-Te amo siempre que me siento vivo- declaró haciendo uso de su último aliento

Aquello fue lo último que Lovino dijo antes de que los policías embistieran a Antonio sometiéndolo contra el piso esposándole las manos tras la espalda.

Aquella fue su última confesión antes de que todo se convirtiera en colores preciosos.

Un halo de luz verde esmeralda que jamás percibió tan hermoso y brillante le inundaba las pupilas y se filtraba hasta lo más hondo de su consciencia haciendo que su alma desbordara con aquel tono verde aliviando el dolor constante que le había sosegado desde hacía años, curando las heridas que se habían infectado al nunca poder cicatrizar y que siempre estaban en carne viva, desamarrando la soga alrededor de su cuello… por fin podía respirar.

Su caleidoscópico mundo se extendía no solo hasta su campo visual en donde el verde imperaba, también alcanzaba el cielo, y la gama de tonos de todos colores devoraban la negrura a su paso, la monocromía lánguida se perdía entre destellos multicolor.

Era hermoso… aquello era la expresión misma de la vida ¿Acaso le estaban dando la bienvenida a lo que buscó por tanto tiempo?... Era cálido y perfecto. Era la suma de todos los momentos que se había fabricado a base de substancias, eran las noches de hacer el amor con Antonio alargadas, eran el sentimiento de confort suscitado en un abrazo y elevado a la máxima potencia, era la noche anterior rodeado del viento y las luces de la ciudad acompañado de gritos eufóricos, era un amanecer a finales de otoño en el mirador de la carretera… era ese momento de perfección pura, un momento muy lejos de ser pasajero.

Era un instante falto de dolor, de rencores, malestares, desasosiegos y vacíos; era un momento de vida y esta vez era eterno en el fondo del precipicio.

/

**¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN ESPEREN ESPEREN! **

**Esto todavía no acaba. Las personas que leyeron la versión one shot recordarán que aquí termina, pero en esta versión aún queda el epilogo; saber qué pasó con Antonio después de esto.**

**Les agradezco, los reivews, los favs, TODO y los dejo con su dolor esperando me acompañen la siguiente semana en el ahora sí, último capítulo de esta cosa (lloren por Lovi)**


	13. Los amantes que descubren (epilogo)

LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Los amantes que descubren

(Epilogo)

"_¿En dónde los amantes se encuentran los unos a los otros?_

_En un esfuerzo por descubrir que ha pasado con los días silenciosos_

_A pesar de que está en la esquina, el sueño de algo más cálido_

_Una semejanza de nuestras viejas costumbres_

_¿Qué le ha sucedido a nuestros días hechos a mano?_

…

_¿Y no nos mostrarás dónde está tú corazón?"_

_Crystal Castles – Lovers Who Uncover_

No sé si alguna vez les ha sucedido, cuando estás profundamente dormido y de pronto sueñas que caes o que tropiezas; una desagradable e instantánea sensación de adrenalina te hace mover los pies despertando con un sobresalto y un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago.

O que tal cuando subes las escaleras en la obscuridad, alzas tu pie para pisar el siguiente peldaño pero no hay ninguno e inevitablemente tu pie cae al vacío. ¿Lo has sentido? Bueno, ahora intenta multiplicar por mil ese sentimiento y alárgalo tanto que no sea solo un instante… ¿Ya lo has imaginado? Pues justo eso sentía Antonio.

Era difícil decir con exactitud qué cosas recordaba Antonio o que cosas había reprimido a propósito; recordaba aun en una secuencia lenta el momento en que era embestido por la policía… sin embargo y curiosamente no recordaba sonido alguno; solo veía imágenes lentas en donde él era arrastrado a la fuerza por uno de los oficiales… veía a Lovino todavía en el suelo con una alfombra roja bajo su cuerpo que lentamente se extendía y se hacía más grande… veía sus ojos faltos de brillo y rogaba que lo dejasen tocarlo, no quería dejarlo solo, al menos no después de haberle prometido que jamás lo soltaría.

A pesar de que se recordaba a si mismo moviendo la boca, todo era una película muda. En sus memorias veía a uno de los policías acercando su mano al cuello de Lovino y negando con la cabeza mientras parecía enojado… ¿Qué significaba ese gesto?... Todo se tornaba cada vez más gris y cada vez más silencioso hasta que entonces su cabeza dejó de procesar lo que pasaba y se quedaba en blanco.

Antonio se quedó entonces en un estado catatónico, sus ojos lagrimeaban sin parar pero su rostro ya no expresaba absolutamente nada, su cuerpo no se movía y su mente estaba vacía. Entre sus lagunas mentales podía alcanzar a ver una celda y una sala de interrogatorios.

Murmullos a lo lejos, sus ojos escurriendo mas lagrimas sin cesar y el resto de su ser manteniéndose impasible… se sentía bien no poder pensar y no poder sentir otra cosa excepto esa sensación de caída libre que no se terminaba. Si podía quedarse en ese vacío y no enfrentar la realidad entonces para él estaba bien, no valía la pena estar en un mundo dónde Lovino ya no existía.

Así que siguió en ese estado casi vegetativo, a pesar de los interrogatorios, a pesar de pasar la noche en una sucia celda intentando ser intimidado por otros presentes, a pesar de ver a su madre llegar y a su padre también abrazándolo y casi desfalleciendo de la preocupación… no había nada ya dentro de él, no hablaba, no comía, no pensaba y no sentía.

No le importó el sermón de su abogado, no contestó ni a una sola pregunta y la única vez que habló fue para preguntar por Lovino.

-¿Dónde está Lovi?- pronunció con una voz ronca y monótona con su mirada fija en las esposas de metal que envolvían sus muñecas… nadie le contestó, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, desviaron el tema evitando la pregunta y a falta de querer cooperar lo enviaron de nuevo a su celda en la estación de policía.

Cuando iba por el pasillo escoltado por los policías vio a lo lejos a una persona; un rastro de vida se dejó colar entre sus ojos cuando un cabello castaño y un rizo desobediente se acercaba. Dio un saltito ¡Ahí estaba…! No… ese no era Lovino.

Un chico bastante parecido al italiano iba acompañado de dos adultos que parecían ser sus padres; el jovencito caminaba con desgana y cabizbajo con una mirada tan ausente como la del mismo Antonio pero ese muchacho tenía un aire diferente, parecía que una parte de él estuviera muerta.

El español pasó a su lado, se miraron mutuamente pero no se dijeron o hicieron nada… el español retomó su estado catatónico y se aisló del mundo en la nada que representaba su cabeza.

Hubo un juicio tal vez, no lo recordaba con exactitud… hubo una sentencia, lo sabía por el llanto de su madre, escuchaba constantes frases que decían "todo va a estar bien" y esas cosas que perdían significado apenas eran pronunciadas. Nada podía estar bien ya, no estaba bien pero no le podía importar menos.

¿Si estuvo en la cárcel? Si, lo estuvo y podía decir con seguridad que estar ahí fue tal vez la segunda peor experiencia de su vida a pesar de solo tener algunos recuerdos borrosos, no podía rememorar las imágenes pero si las sensaciones.

La adicción a las substancias comenzaba a hacer estragos en él, cuando el shock y la conmoción habían pasado estos fueron sustituidos por su síndrome de abstinencia. Temblaba todo el tiempo, tenía nauseas día y noche, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, soñaba pesadillas demasiado vívidas, escalofríos constantes y el dolor físico más intenso que nunca hubiese sentido en toda su vida, cuchillos filosos que se encajaban en todo su cuerpo y se retorcían constantemente… pero lo peor no era eso.

Conseguir drogas en la cárcel era más fácil de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar sin embargo su mente y su cuerpo entraban en guerra cuando intentaba aliviarse; la droga la conseguía pero no la podía consumir, cuando se disponía a inhalar o inyectarse el recuerdo de Lovino se hacía tan presente en él que terminaba vomitando lo poco que tenía en el estómago y llorando hasta casi caer desvanecido por el cansancio y el dolor que implicaba todo aquello. Deseaba morir más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El insomnio se apoderó de él, el dormir y soñar ya no eran una opción, comer le era casi imposible y pasar los días en un catre mugriento era lo más cercano que tenía al consuelo… extrañaba no sentir nada y a pesar de las constantes visitas de sus padres, el apoyo que le proferían nada servía para sacarlo de su lamentable estado físico y mucho menos mental.

Había noches en las que lograba hacer que su cabeza dejara de pensar, se quedaba recostado echo un ovillo mirando a la nada abrazándose a si mismo sintiendo lo delgado que estaba su cuerpo, escuchaba a los presos vecinos en peleas y otras cosas pues ya le habían perdido el interés al notar que se trataba solo de un cadáver que respiraba. Esas noches eran más o menos agradables porque se podía sumergir en un lugar inexistente de su mente y podía sentir alivio.

Dos meses después, tras una exorbitante suma de dinero invertida por sus padres en abogados y sobornos junto un negligente sistema judicial, Antonio pudo salir libre por buena conducta y falta de pruebas. Solo le habían logrado adjudicar un robo de los que en realidad fueron varios sin embargo como trato para mantenerse en libertad tuvo que ser enviado a rehabilitación, de no aceptar el acuerdo sería enviado de nuevo a la cárcel.

No se alegró en lo absoluto, solo pensó que sería cambiado el escenario en dónde sus días seguirían su curso; el dolor de la abstinencia persistía más que nunca, pero los recuerdos… esos eran los que lograban competir con los malestares físicos… ¿Y si les decía a todos que solo lo mataran? Todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar.

Pero no, terminó viéndose a sí mismo en una cárcel más decente… en donde la sensación de estar cayendo se intensificaba. Había empezado a notar que nadie mencionaba a Lovino, nadie hablaba de él como si este nunca hubiese existido en su vida ni en el mundo... ¿Dónde estaba Lovino? Seguían sin responderle.

Y escuchaba las largas terapias en grupo manteniéndose callado, solo regalando miradas ajenas a quienes se dirigían a él; y seguía tirando la comida para pretender que comía, seguía pasando las noches en vela forzándose a no dormir pues temía soñar… seguía muriendo cada vez un poco más. Pero fue un día en el que recibió una visita que sinceramente jamás esperó después de todo lo que pasó. Vio a Francis y a Gilbert cruzar la puerta del centro de rehabilitación y no supo que decirles, su boca había olvidado como hablar y como decir cosas que sonaran medianamente humanas.

Se vieron y pudo notar la mezcla de sentimientos en sus amigos mientras que el ojiverde que ya no recordaba como sentir se quedó pasmado aun inexpresivo; Gilbert fue el primero en correr a abrazarlo… oh… cierto… así se sentía el calor humano, pensó Antonio cuando su cuerpo fue apretado por los brazos del albino que le susurraba disculpas ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? No entendía. Gilbert y sus ojos rojos orgullosos parecían afligidos, expresión que se veía sumamente rara en su rostro siempre altivo, tanto así que no parecía ser su mismo amigo, quiso decírselo pero todavía no recordaba cómo hablar, ni mucho menos como corresponder un abrazo.

Siguió Francis que también lo apretó inclusive con muchísimo más fuerza, también le susurró disculpas una tras otra… Antonio seguía sin lograr entender porque pedían perdón. El galo le dio otro apretón que no fue respondido y aun tocando a Antonio lo miró directamente a los ojos con sus orbes azules que parecían descifrar todo lo que había dentro del castaño.

-Siento mucho lo de Lovino- dijo Francis, el primero en pronunciar ese nombre desde lo que había pasado.

-¿Lovino?- preguntó Antonio, por fin su voz revivía. Francis asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, me enteré de lo que sucedió de verdad lo siento mucho- volvió a decir Francis.

Antonio se encontró a sí mismo en ese vacío eterno; caía y caía y la caída que no parecía terminar por fin llegaba a su final.

-Lovino- Pronunció de nuevo… la caída terminó. Sus huesos se quebraron todos al mismo tiempo, todo en su interior se rompió cuando su cuerpo chocó brutalmente contra el suelo al llegar al fondo de aquel barranco en el que se había dejado caer hace tiempo… había llegado hasta lo más hondo y cuando todo él se destruyó un grito agonizante acompañado de una ola de llanto se dejó escuchar en toda la sala y más allá del centro de rehabilitación.

Antonio se dejó caer llorando desconsoladamente, Francis logró atraparlo y Antonio se aferró a él aun gritando en medio del llanto.

-¡Lovino! No pude salvarlo… Francis, yo… yo lo solté- decía llorando a todo pulmón jalando aire mientras era abrazado por Francis que tuvo que dejarse arrodillar en el piso junto con el español al no aguantar su peso mientras Gilbert se les acercaba.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?!- gritaba y lloraba sin molestarse en enjugarse las lágrimas. -¿¡Qué se supone tengo que hacer si no está él?! ¡No lo sé! ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para parar todo esto?!

-¡Vivir!- exclamó entonces Francis obligando al español a alzar su cara llorosa y roja por el esfuerzo de sus gritos.

-Vivir Antonio, eso vas a hacer ¿Acaso no era eso lo que los dos buscaban? Entonces vive por él también, si no pudiste salvarlo al menos sálvate a ti y encuentra lo que los dos tanto querían- decía el galo mientras Gilbert tomaba la mano del ojiverde que se quedó callado y solo siguió llorando como si nunca fuera a parar.

Si Lovino estuviera viéndolo en ese momento, si estuviera desde el cielo convertido en una estrella burlándose de los mortales ¿Se burlaría de Antonio también al hacerle caso a Francis?... Recordaba, el español recordaba todas las ganas que tenía de vivir, y recordaba a Lovino también y quería vivir para él, o al menos para su recuerdo, porque seguir vivo sería la prueba de que todo había sido real, quería seguir vivo para seguir amándolo, no quería que ese amor terminara.

Tal vez lo más atemorizante después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte y el haberla presenciado no era necesariamente temer a desaparecer… lo realmente atemorizante es volver a enfrentarte a la vida a lo que toda ella representa, a sus obstáculos y al indescifrable camino que se extiende ante ti, a las consecuencias de tus actos… tememos a lo desconocido, tememos a lo que no está bajo nuestro control, tememos a las emociones que sean tal vez más de lo que podamos soportar, tememos vernos solos enfrentando todo aquello y que tal vez no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes o valientes para seguir por nuestra cuenta.

Antonio estaba más que temeroso, más que asustado pero tomó ese riesgo… y ahí estaba sentado, con una nube de tabaco gris sobre su cabeza en esa habitación rodeada de extraños que compartían historias de vida; él también fumaba y por segundos recordaba las anécdotas que Lovino solía contarle sobre las terapias en grupo, se sonrió un poco al verse a sí mismo con cigarrillo en mano siendo uno más de esas personas que calmaban sus ansias con nicotina buscando un placebo de lo que antes había sido el pan de cada día.

-Antonio, estoy feliz de saber que por fin has decidido participar- dijo el terapeuta viendo al ojiverde fumar ávidamente de su cigarrillo, el castaño sonrió a medias y asintió con su cabeza.

-Cuéntanos Antonio, todos aquí tenemos una historia que nos ha traído hasta aquí ¿Cuál es la tuya?- preguntó el hombre acomodando su libreta en su regazo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se acomodaba los lentes poniendo atención al español que volvió a sonreírse de manera nerviosa mirando a todo el grupo de gente que también fijaban sus ojos en él quien le dio otra calada al cigarrillo sacando el humo por la nariz, le hubiera gustado decir alguna línea sarcástica como Feliks solía hacer en momentos así, pero decidió decir la verdad.

-No tengo ninguna historia- contestó el moreno con algo parecido a la timidez y el terapeuta alzó una ceja acomodándose sus lentes una vez más como una especie de tic pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Antonio se le adelantó.

-La gente suele creer, incluso yo solía creer, que para llegar a esto tienes que tener un triste pasado o una razón de peso; para algunos es la soledad, los demonios que llevan dentro, su pasado, la vida misma o simplemente las circunstancias bajo las que nacieron… yo digo que a veces ni siquiera tienes que arrastrar una tragedia. A veces solo basta con despertar una mañana y sentirte vacío- dijo Antonio mirando a nadie en especial, veía por la ventana casi visualizando a Lovino recargado sobre ella fumando y escuchándolo con atención con su eterno ceño fruncido.

-La verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿Con qué vas a llenar el vacío?- continuó diciendo Antonio y sus ojos se pintaron con ternura –Yo decidí llenarlo con amor- dijo y de nuevo alcanzó a divisar a ese Lovino fumando de su cigarrillo sonriéndole con sorna ante ese último comentario.

Las historias románticas no siempre llevan un rumbo que termina en un final de ensueño, el amor es tal vez algo más que gente siendo feliz y parejas besándose y haciéndose promesas… de la misma manera que la vida es algo más que sonrisas o dolor.

Antonio aprendió a ver los diferentes matices de la vida, dejó de pasar de un extremo a otro y se concentró en ver mejor, más allá de lo visible, más allá del horizonte… la vida es un misterio incomprensible, no es solo una colección de felicidad producida en masa bajo el mismo molde, no es solo la fotografía monocromática de tinturas negras, grises y blancas, es tal vez una mezcla amorfa de lo que el destino quiere para nosotros, de lo que nosotros queremos para nosotros, de lo indescifrable, de las coincidencias, de la gama de sentimientos y las experiencias a las que les tomamos fotografías mentales y metemos en un álbum de momentos… la vida es más que lo que pensamos.

Era un día de finales de otoño, el viento soplaba, los árboles con sus ramas esqueléticas dejaban caer las hojas de tonos anaranjados que se acumulaban en el piso haciendo caminitos color bronce; algunas partes de esa hojarasca se convertían en mantas que cobijaban las tumbas del cementerio, en una de las tumbas con una lápida sin epitafio rezaba el nombre de Lovino Vargas junto con su fecha de nacimiento y deceso.

Antonio cargaba flores de todos colores a diferencia de los pulcros ramos blancos de las tumbas cercanas y se sentaba de cuclillas frente a la lápida. ¿Qué sería lo primero que le contaría a Lovino? No quería decirle que el viejo edificio de departamentos donde solía vivir su abuelo y dónde pasaron tantas noches juntos había sido demolido hacia poco, no quería tampoco contarle que Iván había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de la ciudad tras un extraño incidente de asesinato según escuchó rumores, ni tampoco quería decirle que la casa de Feliks ya era ocupada por una familia feliz y bastante normal, muy lejos de lo que fue el extravagante rubio.

No le contaría sobre la cárcel ni sobre la rehabilitación, le contaría solo una cosa.

-Hola- saludó acariciando las letras que formaban el nombre de la persona que tanto amó y amaba con la misma locura de la primera vez.

-Oye Lovi, han pasado muchísimas cosas ¿Verdad?... y siguen pasando de hecho; a veces me siento solo porque no puedo platicar contigo ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde? Sí, yo también pero ahora procuro dormir aunque sea un poco. Fran no está enojado contigo, tampoco Gilbo incluso me están ayudando a encontrar a tu hermano porque quiero contarle de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, obviamente las cosas buenas como todas las ciudades que vimos y esas veces que salíamos a bailar, nuestros paseos en auto, incluso esa vez que nos perdimos en la carretera y llegamos a un camino de terracería, no encontramos el camino de regreso sino hasta el otro día… cosas divertidas.- decía soltando risitas y sentándose en el piso en flor de loto.

-Te extraño mucho Lovi, más de lo que te podrías imaginar- dijo y su voz se quebró al tiempo que una lágrima rebelde se le asomaba por el rabillo del ojo pero logró limpiarla a tiempo para poder formar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Su cara brillaba, sus ojos verdes chispeaban con aquel matiz esmeralda único y parecía feliz; una felicidad que el espejo jamás le había mostrado, una felicidad tan autentica como la historia de amor que ambos compartieron.

-Lovino, solo vine a decirte una cosa- siguió diciendo soltando una risa cálida que hizo eco en la tranquilidad del cementerio y que bien pudo contagiar a los residentes de aquellos sepulcros. Acarició de nuevo la lápida ensanchando su sonrisa.

-_**Estoy vivo**_- dijo y volvió a reír.

Besó el ramo de flores, lo puso en la tumba, miró al cielo y también mandó un beso hacía arriba, luego se cubrió mejor con su abrigo para levantarse de ahí sacudiéndose la ropa empezando a caminar lejos del cementerio.

Era el día número 365 en la supuesta nueva vida de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y al mismo tiempo era el día número uno en su camino cuesta arriba para salir del fondo del precipicio.

/

**Oh por Dios… he terminado Lovers Who Uncover… permítanme un momento para volver a respirar.**

**Ok, ok estoy bien… ¡La mierda, no estoy bien! Wow estoy más que sorprendida pero sobre todo agradecida de que le hayan dado oportunidad a esta historia que wow, es lo más crudo que he escrito en mis años en FF; en serio mil millones de gracias, todas las gracias inmensas del mundo entero por haberse dado el tiempo de abrir esta historia, incluso su versión One Shot. Sé que muchas personas pudieron haberla evitado por la temática que manejé aquí y es completamente comprensible puesto que las drogas no son un tema muy agradable, sobre todo cuando se les junta con una pareja tan querida como el Spamano.**

**Realmente quise hacer algo muy diferente a lo que suele verse aquí, quise retratar a un España y a un Romano profundos, más allá de la pareja cómica que se suele ver, o a la pareja con problemas del tipo "tsundere sin poder expresarse" "eterno enamorado y gentil España", quise volverlos todo lo humanos posible y llevarlos al límite del amor, como puse en el fic, el amor no siempre corresponde a una historia de color de rosa, a veces el amar te puede llevar por rumbos jamás pensados; tampoco quise caer en una historia moralina de "niños, las drogas son malas" porque en ningún momento fue ese el objetivo, quería que las drogas tomaran un papel tan importante como los mismos protagonistas, nunca inclinarme por lo bueno o malo, quería que este fic fuera como lo que intento describir en él, que se pintara de muchos matices más allá de lo bueno y lo malo bien remarcado, esperaba y deseo haberlo logrado, que esa línea del bien y el mal se volviera borrosa y no sé, como es en la vida real.**

**Una vez mas mil gracias por haber comentado, lo reitero porque jamás en ningún momento cuando decidí hacer esto una versión larga, llegué a pensar que llegaría los 100 reviews, solo lo hice por el amor que le tengo al one shot y porque no sé, quería sacar el lado más gris de mi como autora y como persona, después de todo es mi costumbre siempre dejar pedazos de mí en cada historia así que aquí tienen esta parte obscura jajajaja.**

**Una vez más miles de gracias, gracias por que se atrevieron a darle click a esto y gracias a las personas que me acompañaron otra vez en otro fic, me despido por ahora no si antes decirles: Nos leemos entre fics.**


End file.
